You've Got Me On My Knees, Layla
by AmericanPoet
Summary: Layla had it all-great mother, amazing school, a wealthy lifestyle...until one night it all shatters and she's sent to live with a father and brother she has never known and her comfy lifestyle gets a little more cramped. But at least she finds love. Very unexpectedly. Embry/OC. Slow story at first but I promise it will pick up and get dramatic and lovely and everything! T to M.
1. What'll You Do When You Get Lonely?

Layla sat in her chic New York bedroom, once again rearranging her bookshelves. Today, it was by the title of the book. Last week, it was by degree of sexy of the books main guy. Oh did she ever have a thing for those time traveling Scotsman. Her mother was still in her office, finishing up on business calls and paperwork for the large, successful company she owned. Layla was so proud of the strong woman her mother was and was hoping she'd have even half of the strength her mother had. Bonnie was a ball-busting, go-get-em and grab them by the short hairs, never give up single mother and business woman, and Layla simply adored her. bonnie pampered Layla and made sure she had everything she needed a some of what wanted, but made sure to keep Layla humble and kind.

Layla finished organizing her bookshelves and looked around to make sure her room was tidy and her outfit for school was perfectly pressed, spotless, and matched for the next day. "Wherever you go, make sure you are dressed properly and impeccably. Even if you just go to the store for ice cream or tampons.". That was one of Bonnie's most steadfast rules. That, and "Don't ever take any shit from anyone.".

Layla smiled and walked out of her bedroom, stopping by her mother's home office to see if she was still working. Hearing her mother argue with someone about prices being too high for her clients to afford, Layla chuckled and made her way downstairs. Bonnie knew what it was like to live paycheck to paycheck, working her ass of and having nothing to show for it. She wasn't about to forget it and was determined to not let anybody else forget what it's like to struggle.

Layla walked downstairs to the kitchen, seeing their maid and cook straightening up. Louise was like her second mother and never hesitated to bust Layla's ass if she were to get out of line.

"Are you hungry, baby girl? " Louise asked.

"A little. But I want to cook for you and Mom. I found this recipe for copy cat Alfredo from Olive Garden that I'm dying to try out!" Layla replied. "I'm going to go to the store and pick up the fresh ingredients. I love you, Lou! "

"Be careful! Buckle up and lock your doors!" Louise said.

Layla grabbed the keys to her vehicle, an Escalade. It was a Sweet 16 gift from her mother. Layla got into the vehicle and buckled, starting it up and backing out of the driveway. She put in her Queen c.d. and headed out for the grocery store.

After getting everything she needed, Layla headed home. She was so excited that, the week before, Louise had agreed to let her use the kitchen and cook, but only on the condition that Layla get an A on her term paper from Big Bald Dr Wolfe, the harshest grading physics professor at her academy. It was few that received anything above a C. Layla had spent every free moment she has reading and taking notes and trying to fit her thesis in and make everything coherent, correct, and (hopefully) impressive by Dr Wolfe's standards.

The next week when the papers were handed back out, Layla bit her manicured nails so badly she was sure her mother would be disappointed. Layla looked at her paper and saw an A scrawled out on her paper. Under it was one word, the biggest praise anyone could ever hope to receive from Big Bald Wolfe. "Good". If it were proper and ladylike to jump up and scream, Layla would have done exactly that. Instead, she had to settle for taking a picture of her grade and texting it to her mother and Louise. When Layla arrived home after school, she was given a mini celebration for her paper (all 37 pages, excluding graphs and references). Louise finally conceded that Layla could use her kitchen. Bonnie watched proudly at the excitement and pride of her daughter.

Layla pulled back into her driveway and got out, going to the back of the vehicle to get her bags, then shutting and locking it and heading inside.

She saw her mom. Bonnie, and Louise taking in the kitchen. If her mom had an actual best friend who wasn't Layla, it would be Louise. Layla hoped one day to have such a close friend as Louise was to Bonnie. Layla started prep on dinner, hoping her mom would finish with her work by the time she was done fixing dinner. Many a night Bonnie had worked until nearly midnight and missed having dinner with Layla. She sacrificed so much so that Layla could have the best opportunities in life. She knew her mother was lonely; Layla had been on more dates than her mother. She often wondered why her mother and her birth father never married or even stayed in touch. The only thing she knew about her birth father was that he lived on the other side of the country on a reservation. From what Layla could figure, the only thing she took after her father was her straight hair and blue eyes. Everything else she took after mother. Like how short she was. The fact that if she even looked at food she put on 15 pounds. Her sarcasm.

Thirty minutes had passed when Layla finally finished making her copy cat alfredo. She called for Louise and her mother to come and try it, promising to have Pepto and Tums should it be a disaster.

After dinner, Layla walked up the stairs to finish the rest of her homework before bedtime. Ugh. It wasn't that she disliked school. She loved it. Except the whole walking up early and the overpopulation of rich idiots. Her favorite saying was "If idiots could fly, this place would be an airport. ". Layla grinned imagining most of the people in her school just taking off, very few people left on the ground. But she loved Doveslinen Academy.

Finishing up her physics hookworm, Layla set hey paper and books into her Balaam and zipped it, setting it beside the door for tomorrow. She changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth before crawling into bed.

Layla really hoped tomorrow would be better than it had been.


	2. And nobody's waiting by your side?

Authors note: so. ..my newest Twilight fic, eh? *badum tiss* okay so I know the first couple of chapters are going to be slightly less OMG GIRL NO HE DID NOT and more background which is important to this story. You'll see why. Anyway, it's great to be back I missed writing! Leave a review if you're so inclined. Stick with me, this story will get so much better!

Yes, Layla does smoke. But you shouldn't. She's fictional. You're not. THINK OF THE CHILDREN! So don't do it. Also, I own everything SM doesn't. She owns Embry. HOW IS THAT FAIR?!

Layla parked her Escalade in the Doveslinen Academy parking lot. It was entirely too early for school to start and she had no caffeine to start the day as her phone alarm didn't go off in time. It may or may not have been set for pm instead of am. Thankfully she had her mother. Bonnie was up before the sun, without an alarm, without any good sense to sleep late. So in a rush Layla got ready and headed for school. Layla groaned and got out of the vehicle, getting her backpack from the passenger seat and shut the doors, pressing the lock on the key fob. Layla headed to the library, thankful beyond measure that she was picked by the librarian to help her for first period every morning. Layla set her backpack in the librarian's personal office and started scanning and shelving books.

Layla nearly threw the book she was teeing to shelve when she was tapped on the shoulder.

"Holy mother! Do that again and see if you don't get the biography of Lucille Ball right to your junk, Kai." Layla grumbled.

"But then who would hook you up? You'd have to socialize with these morons. Nobody wants that." Kai said, grinning as he held out a small baggie.

"I'd bring you ice. And an online subscription to that hot guy magazine I found shoved under one of the chairs here. " Layla said, snatching the baggie and pulling out a $50 bill and hanging it to Kai.

"I'd almost risk a sore crotch for that. If I could get one of those guys to make it ask better then hell yes. " Kai said. "You're lucky we're friends. You'd be so strung out."

Layla raised an eyebrow. "Why would I be...?"

Before Layla could finish her sentence, the library's double doors opened up and Francis strolled in, although he liked to saw he walked in with a deadly swagger.

'Swagger my left knocker.' Layla thought, trying to duck behind Kai.

"Layla!" Francis called out.

No such luck.

"I'm working, Francis. Buzz off. " Layla said gruffy.

Francis smiled, but it was empty. "No. Not until you agree to go out with me. We're a perfect match. Money should go with money. "

"Yeah, no. You're going to make me vomit in 17 languages. " Layla said.

"I can make you go out with me." Francis vowed before storming out.

Layla shuddered. "I think I just threw up a little bit in my mouth."

"I just threw up a little bit in my mouth and he's not even after me, thank God. " Kai said. "Someone serially needs to make him chill out because he'll be like hiding behind your shower curtain with a large knife and bad music. "

"Kai. " Layla whispered, giving him the most withered look she could muster. "Stay right there I'm going to vomit on you. "

"No way. This bitch is on fleek. Or whatever you straighties are saying these days." Kai replied. "Bye sister from another mister. "

"Bye brother from another mother." Layla said x waving.

Hopefully that would be get only contact with Francis for the rest of the day.

Embry Call sat in the garage of one of his best friend, Jake. He had the day and night off thanks to covering for Paul the othernight so he could go on yet another date. And by date he meant seeing one of his friends with benefits. It's not like he was doing much anyway. Embry stood up and walked over to one of the tool chests, sorting and organizing while letting his mind wander. Sam had gotten a deal set up with tribal court that he and all the other guys get paid for their nightly payrolls of the reservation. But that was just a night thing for Embry. He needed something to occupy his mind during the day since sleep wasn't coming easily for him.

It's not that he was having nightmares. It was that his mind wouldn't shut the hell up. Was this a side effect of not having imprinted yet? Because he wasn't going around screwing everything with a pulse? Maybe he needed a daytime job to further exhaust him. He knew one of the bars just off the rez was hiring for bartender. The guys here drank some so maybe he could get some practice in if they'd try mixed drinks.

"Dude, what gives? You've been picking up and putting down the same 3 wrenches for the past fifteen minutes." Jake said, leaning against the car he was working on.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Embry said, moving back away from the tools. "I have to run a few errands. Be back later. "

"Go to Taco Hell and get those $20 boxes. We haven't had the endless shits in a while. " Jake called out, tossing a wadded up $20 to Embry.

"Sure thing." Embry said, walking out of the garage.

He figured he might stop by Emily's and Sam's and alert her that Taco Hell was going to be on the menu tonight so she only had to make dessert if she wanted. He came up to their door and knocked a second before walking in. He saw Emily standing on a step ladder, trying to get to something in the cabinets above the fridge. Embry jogged over and grabbed Emily gently by the waist and picked her up, turning and then sitting her on the counter.

"Sam will shit a brick if he catches you doing that while you're pregnant. " Embry said. "What are you looking for, anyway? "

"He's not even here!I just wanted to get up there to look and see if there was any of my grandma's recipe books. I want chocolate something but I don't know what. " Emily replied. "And I'm barely 2 months along. He's like the size of a pea. Maybe."

"He'd walk through that door and flip out. Then you'd withhold sex and Sam would get all kinds of pissy and angry and that's ALL we would hear on patrols. So please...as your most favorite brother...don't do that to me. Don't make me hear those words my innocent ears just can't handle. " Embry whined.

"Fine. But there should be some old books in those cabinets. " Emily said.

Embry could easily see into the cabinets and grabbed every book in there, setting them on the counter next to Emily.

"Jake wants Taco Hell for dinner, so I figured all the guys will. You don't have to make anything unless you want dessert. " Embry said. "Also, do you and Sam want the $20 boxes? "

Emily looked up and put her hand on her flat tummy. "Maybe. Whatever I don't eat I know Sam or one of the other guys will."

Emily slid off the counter and walked to the counter, pulling 2 twenties or of their money jar and handing out to Embry. She hugged Embry and then walked him to the door. "Go ask the others. They'll probably all want one. Take my Jeep to go get them. " Emily added, tossing her keys to Embry.

Embry got into her Jeep and made stops at each of his brother's and his sister's houses. He drove off the rez to the bar first, to put in his application for bartender before driving to the Taco Bell to get a couple dozen of those big boxes of tacos.

"Is this what my life has come to? " Embry whispered to himself as he leaned back against the wall, waiting for the food to be ready.


	3. You've been running and hiding

Author's Note: Ooo becoming more and more interesting, hmm? Maybe a little bit? Don't worry, it's about to get better.I'm not sure if it'll be this chapter or the next. I'm sorry it's been slow posting. I'm having to type this all out on my phone. I'm so glad to be writing again. I've missed having the inspiration and the drive. It was like once 2009 hit, everything just happened and it was so, so crazy. Don't do drugs. Don't smoke. Just because the characters do doesn't mean you do. Leave a review please?

Embry was making his way back to the rez after nearly an hour at Taco Bell. It took three employees to bring everything out to the Jeep, which made Embry a little happy, seeing their faces as they loaded the backseat up. Shock, awe, and a sense of being impressed. The girl working behind the register slipped him her number on the back of the receipt. Embry wanted to roll his eyes, but refrained. Once he got to the Jeep, he wadded the receipt and tossed it back into the Jeep. She wasn't his Imprint, so why even bother?

Embry pulled into Sam and Emily's driveway, or what passed for a driveway, and got out. He gathered all the boxes in his arms and headed in, dumping them on the kitchen table. Emily stupid and walked into the kitchen, stacking the boxes into several neat piles.

"Get yours before the others snatched it." Emily said, handing a box to Embry. She pulled her phone out and sent a mass text. Within two minutes, his brothers flooded the house, grabbing boxes and devouring the contents. Sam dug through his box and Emily's, pulling out the tacos that had the most filling and setting then on a plate for Emily to eat. He took the rejects.

"Sam, this is way too much. I can't eat all these!" Emily said, counting over 20 tacos on her plate.

"But my son is in there and he'll be hungry. Then you'll get hungry." Sam reasoned.

"Then I'll spend all night throwing it all up. Besides, it might be a girl." Emily said.

"Nope. I can smell it. Boy. " Sam grinned, tapping his nose.

"You can not..." Emily replied.

Just then, a chorus of "It's a boy." flooded the room. Emily looked around, floored. Either they can smell it or Sam ordered them to say that he's having a son.

"If you don't believe me you can always ask that one that sees the future." Leah said.

"Alice." Jake said.

"She's not getting around any of them. " Sam nearly growled out.

Emily grinned. When Sam got riled upaboutsomething, that's when the sex was the best. So Emily decided to goad him a bit.

"Oh that's a great idea, Leah! I'll give her a call!" Emily said, reachcing for her phone. "She'll probably need to touch my stomach, so I'll just drive over."

"Over. My. Dead. Body. " Sam bit out.

"You're trying to forbid me? " Emily said, giggling. "That's so cute. But no. You're not my boss. "

Sam stood over Emily, ready to drag her away and tie her up. There was NO way any leach was getting bear his female especially when she was carrying his child!

"That ring on your finger says otherwise. " Sam growled out.

"Yeah, but it's not like you can stop me. Ever since I found out I was pregnant, you've gone really...soft. So if you'll excuse me..."

Emily knew she was treading on thin ice, but with these hormones she couldn't stop herself. Lately, Sam had been treating her with kid gloves. That had to end before she was driven crazy. She heard whispers of 'oh shit' and 'she just burned his ass'.

Sam's eyes went wide at the sass and challenge that just dripped from Emily's words. He grabbed her from her chair and all but threw her over his shoulder. "Get the fuck out! " he yelled at his brothers and sister as he carried Emily through the house to their bedroom.

All the guys and Leah scrambled to get out of the horse as quickly as they could. They did NOT want to her Sam and Emily getting it on.

Embry followed Jake and Seth to Jake's garage to finish eating. Embry couldn't help but be so freaking jealous over the relationship Sam and Emily had. God but he wanted to find his Imprint so badly.

Is it possible to die from an empty heart?

Layla waited on the dismissal bell to ring. She was beyond ready to go home. She had been accosted twice more by Francis and was determined to make it to her Escalade before he spotted her yet again. She glanced at her watch and sighed. 3 minutes. 180 seconds. She could easily do this, right?

Layla signed so softly. What would it be like to have a boyfriend who could make that jerkoff Francis leaveher alone? Who could him crap his pants with one glare?

One who could pick her up.

Pin her against the wall.

Muscles she could feel rippling beneath her fingers.

Warm skin that left trails of fire across her skin.

Hair long enough to pull on when her body was screaming for more.

The shrill bell startled Layla out of her daydream, making her drop her keys. She scrambled to pick them up before the stampede started. She grabbed her backpack and keys and walked as quickly as she could towards her Escalade, looking both ways constantly for any signs of Francis. She came up to her vehicle and saw a note taped to it. She groaned and ripped it off, quickly climbing into the drivers seat abd locking the door. She shoved everything to the passengers seat and took off.

"Why me, Lord? " Layla asked aloud. She cranked the stereo and headed down the highway. Partof her waves to go straight home but she knew she couldn't. Her mother had sent her a text earlier in the day telling her she had met a man who worked with one of her competitors a few months back and wanted Layla to finally meet him.

"Well...I guess I could. If she's happy." Layla muttered.

Layla pulled off onto the shoulder to touch up her hair and makeup before driving to the address her mother had texted her. Once her makeup was once again deemed perfect and not a hair out of place, Layla drove to 4397 East 121 Street. She pulled into the driveway and shut the vehicle off, heading for the front door. Before she could knock, the door was opened and an old man in full livery ushered her in. She was led to an indoor patio and found her mother laughing softly with a man who kept whispering words to her.

"Hello, mom." Layla called out.

"Oh! Layla! I want you to meet Stefan. Stefan, this is my daughter Layla." Bonnie introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you, Layla. Your mother has told me so much about you that I feel like I know you already! " Stefan said, his Russian accent thick.

"And yet I know absolutely nothing about you, imagine how embarrassed I feel! Mother, a word please?" Layla said, in the most cordial and polite tone she could muster.

"Excuse me, Stefan." Bonnie said, pecking his lips before joining Layla in the hallway.

"Allow me to start this. The hell, mom? Stefan? Did you pick him off the kiddie pool? He can't be but barely a few years older than me! Is he even potty trained?" Layla whispered hotly.

"You will not talk to me in that tone of voice, Layla Charlotte Conri! I am your mother and you will respect my choices because in the adult and you're the child! You're 16! Stefan...I haven't had a man in my life since you were conceived and I think sixteen years is a long enough dry spell. If you cannot be a cordial young lady and respect this, then you will be excused to leave. But it's time for me to live." Bonnie spat.

"Dear God, mom, do not make that...that guy who's barely legal your boyfriend! You'll be a laughingstock and he will make a fool of you! Go get your rocks off with him, whatever, I don't care. But a serious relationship with him? No. " Layla said.

"You are not the boss, Layla. He is, in fact, moving in, and I will not hear another word about it. You will treat both of us with respect." Bonnie hissed.

"Jesus Christ, mom!" Layla yelled, not caring if anyone heard her. "Get a vibrator or a fuck buddy but don't move that idiot in!"

"It's already been decided. Get over it. " Bonnie replied, walking off back to Stefan.

Layla rolled her eyes and headed for the door pulling out her keys. There was no way she was going to stay here and be s willing part of whatever that was. She got into her Escalade and peeled out of the driveway, putting her cell phone to the stereo and dialing Kai.

"Hello bitch!" Kai's voice rang out.

"So my mother has a boyfriend now and he can't be more than freaking 18! aAnd she's moving him in! Moving him in! To our house!" Layla ranted.

"Oh you are fucking kidding me! Is he hot?" Kai asked.

"Russian and dark and hot. But that's not the point! Get your dick out of your ear and listen!" Layla growled out.

"What are you going to do? And sweetie, that dick wouldn't be in my ear." Kai replied, laughing.

"I don't know! She has made up what little part of her mind she hasn't lost! Meet me at the house. I need to relax. " Layla said.

"I could relax you if you were a hot guy. But I can bring some backup. " Kai said. "I'll be there in ten. "

Layla rubbed her head and drove home. There was not enough 'back up' in the world to make this okay

Her mother was acting ridiculous and she'd see it soon enough.

She hoped.

Author's Note, Again: Okay so it's getting a little spicy, right? It's going to get even better in the next chair, possibly 2 chapters. Oh Lort yes!


	4. You know it's just your foolish pride

Author's note: So I'm not sure if anyone is even reading this story, but if you are, yay! Hi! So things are getting juicy and getting ready to get even juicier! The beginning of a story is always the hardest. But I've had the middle and ending planned out for, like, weeks. Bear with me. It's gonna get good! Don't do drugs, don't drink, this isn't real, and I don't own anything but the characters I made and the plot. Review? Please?

~3 Months Later, The Week Before Layla's 17th Birthday~

Layla stretched and rolled over, slapping at her alarm clock. "Ugh." was all she could muster at 5 phone rang a few seconds later.

"Get up bitch! It's your birthday week and we are going to start celebration by skipping school and getting lit! I'll be there at 7 so get up!" Kai yelled into the phone.

"Jeez..Kai? You're too hyper and loud. Me wanna go back nighty night." Layla groaned.

"Get up or I'll come over and teabag everything in your bedroom. Including you. " Kai warned.

"I'm up! I'm up! I do not want to see your balls. Not again." Layla said, sitting up and crawling out of bed.

"Oh my gob I asked you to shave them ONCE and you'll never let it go." Kai said. "Go shower, smelly. Love you!"

"Once was enough. Love you, bye." Layla said, hanging up the phone and heading to her bathroom and turning the shower on.

An hour and 45 minutes later, Layla was showered, dressed, makeup on, and feeling great. She so needed a day off from everybody. She walked down to the kitchen to get some breakfast and saw Louise crying, grabbing her coat and purse.

"Lou, what's wrong?' Layla asked, rushing over to Louise.

"I've been let go." Louise whispered.

"What?! Why?" Layla asked.

"Your mother said my services would no longer be needed." Louise replied.

"That's not even right! I need you in my life!" Layla said.

"I've got to go. But I love you so much, baby girl. And I'm sorry." Louise hugged her tightly before walking out.

'The hell?' Layla thought, going room to room until she found her mom.

"You fired Louise?!" she yelled when she found her mother.

"She is no longer needed. Stefan has asked me to marry him and I said yes! We're moving." Bonnie said.

"Moving? I don't think so! You've finally fucking lost it!" Layla yelled again.

"You're not moving with us. I'm going to Russia with Stefan." Bonnie said.

"Christ, mom!" Layla screamed. "And I'm supposed to stay here? By myself?" Layla asked.

"No. I'm selling the house and the business. You're going to go to wherever the hell it is your biological Father is and he can do something for once." Bonnie said.

Layla was floored.

Her mother was selling everything and leaving. And she was being carted off to...wait. Her father? Someone she didn't know, never met, living who knows where?

Layla walked back upstairs, hearing the front door slam.

Layla had an idea.

If she was having to leave, she wasn't going empty handed. She dialed Kai on her phone.

"Get over here and bring some bags. Shit has hit the fan and this bitch isn't going quietly." Layla said, snapping the phone shut.

She started emptying jewelry boxes and drawers.

Paul walked into Jake's garage and grabbed the wooden stool and threw it thru the wall. He shook with anger and upset.

"Forest! Now! Before you-" Sam posted, but spoke a second too late.

Paul instantly phased into a wolf. He was snarling and growling. Sam, sensing danger, phased into his Alpha wolf, backing Paul into a corner Jake and Seth quickly shut the garage doors.

Sam and Paul stood growling at each other, snapping. Sam went for Paul's neck and turned his head and body until Paul was under him, in his back in the submissive form.

Jake and Seth watched them, knowing that they were communicating, finally. Sam paced around Paul in small circles until Paul finally phased back. Only when Sam was convinced that Paul wouldn't phase again did he himself phase.

Jake was the first to speak up. "What was that all about?" he asked

Sam took a deep breath. "Paul's dad said that Child Services of New York contacted him today. Paul, uh, has a half sister. And they're saying she has to move here." he said.

"What's so bad about that?" Seth asked.

"She's going to be 17 soon." Sam said.

"Oh. Oh shit." Jake said.

"He's already blaming her and her mother for his parents divorcing and his mother having beat the shit out of him before that." Sam whispered.

Paul screamed and punched the car Jake was working on, leaving a huge dent to the frame.

"Better watch him, Sam. You're the only one who can control him. He'll get around the girls and lose it. " Seth whispered.

Sam took off, staying on top of Paul wherever he went. When Paul's mood was unstable, he was unstable. Surely Paul had to know that even if the girl was a result of an affair that she couldn't be held accountable, right?

Layla and Kai zipped up the last of her bags, stowing them in the back of Layla's Escalade. Kai has found a stash of money hidden beneath Bonnie's bed and put every last dollar into a big purse for Layla. He'd also found bank statements for one of Bonnie's many accounts.

"I'll go talk to my dad. I'm sure what Bonnie is doing isn't legal. Plus, he knows some people who can empty the accounts and make it untraceable. For a small fee." Kai said.

"Seriously, millions of dollars, Kai. Tell them if they give me half, then you and that guy can split the rest." Layla said.

"Fucking sweet!" Kai said. He looked down. "I'm going to miss you. Call me every hour so I can update mom and dad and Louise. And then call me when you get there. Scope out any single hot guys and give my number out like candy." he added.

"You'll have so many guys calling you." Layla whispered, her eyes watering. "I miss you already. I'll be back in, like, a year.".

Kai smiled sadly, tears already falling. "Shut up, you're making me cry already. Can't I just keep you?" Kai whispered back, pulling Layla into a tight hug.

"I so wish. I don't want to go to...what was it called again?" Layla asked.

"Fuck Me, Washington." Kai said. "Which is translated into La Push Reservation."

"La Push." Layla signed. "Well...at least I get to meet my father and a half brother? They can't be any worse than my mother and Stefan, right?" Layla asked.

"I will come up there and gay the whole place up if they do!" Kai said.

Layla smiled and let out a small laugh.

She hugged Kai once more before getting into the Escalade and pulling out, setting her GPS for La Push Reservation in Washington. Her eyes went wide and she called Kai.

"It's over three thousand miles! 46 hours away!" Layla whined into the phone when Kai answered.

"Oh my Lort! If you drive 12 hours a day, it'll take you, like, 4 days to get there." Kai said.

"I know it's quicker to fly but I'm not leaving my stuff or my baby there." Layla said, taking about her Escalade.

"And don't even worry. What I'm not mailing to you overnight once you get there I'll sell. Bonnie won't have shit left!" Kai promised.

"How am I going to survive this year without you?" Layla asked, her voice breaking.

"Don't even do that to me." Kai said. "When you get there, look in the pink duffel bag. I left you a surprise. To help you get through."

"This is why you're the love of my after life." Layla said.

"Bitch, I better be." Kai said. "Love you, call me in an hour."

"Promise. Love you, bye."

Embry watched as Sam dogged Paul's every step. 'Heh, dogged.' Embry thought, chuckling to himself. He wanted to go into the garage when he saw Paul stomp in there and throw a stool through the wall, but thought better of it when he saw Paul phase uncontrollably and the garage doors quickly slam shut. Now that the coast was clear, Embry walked in and say across from Seth.

"Wanna tell me why Paul was throwing a hissy fit?" Embry asked.

"Oh, he has a half sister and for one reason or another, she's coming to live with him and Eric. We think he's got out in his mind that she's the reason his mother was a bitch and eventually left." Seth replied.

"That's intense. Where is she coming from?" he asked.

"New York. I caught some of Paul's thoughts. heard that and rich bitch. So I'm guessing her mother is loaded." Jake said.

"So why is she coming here? If they're that rich, couldn't get mother hire someone there to watch her?" Embry asked.

"The mom just, like, left with this guy who's maybe 20. To Russia!" Jake grinned.

"So she's coming here to this poor crap hole of a town? Riches to rags." Embry said.

"Yup. I bet Paul will make her so miserable she'll go back to New York the second she turns 18" Seth said.

"Probably." Jake said. "I wonder what she looks like."

"Paul with tits? Or Paul with a vagina?" Seth said, laughing.

"I've just lost my appetite." Jake said, pushing Seth off a stool.

"Hopefully she doesn't take anything after him." Embry said, grinning.


	5. Layla

Author's Note: So, what do you think of my story so far? I hope you all like it. Leave a review if you like it?I just wanna get a feel of if anyone is actually reading and enjoying the story. Should I keep going or just give it up?

Anyway, don't do drugs, don't drink, don't do the stuff that you read in here, unless it's meet Embry. Then I encourage that :D

I don't own anything but my characters and my plot.

~4 Days Later, 3 Days Before Layla's Birthday~

Layla finally saw the sign for the La Push and Forks exit and said a mental 'thank you' to whoever was listening. Only 12 more miles until she was at the home of her biological father and half brother. They could be, like, murderers. Or criminals. Or worse...

Layla shook her head and kept driving, following the directions her GPS was giving her. She plugged her phone to the radio and dialed Kai.

"I am in the middle of freaking nowhere, Kai. There's nothing but a lot of forest." Layla whined.

"Is there not even a Starbucks? Hold on, I'm pulling up a map of this place on my iPad." Kai said, putting his phone on speaker. "Oh my Lort, Layla. There is like, nothing, close. I am going to have to overnight you all the essentials."

"I am barely getting signal here!" Layla said. "I bet they don't even get 4G here."

"That's just not acceptable. Maybe there's something like an app or, like, I don't know. Something."Kai said.

"I see the houses. Just up ahead. I'm not ready for this, Kai. Fly out here with me so I don't have to do this alone." Layla said.

"If my parents wouldn't freak out, we would have road tripped this." Kai said.

"I'll call your or text you just as soon as I meet them." Layla said. "Love you, bitch."

"Love you too, whore." Kai said, hanging up.

Layla pulled into the reservation, seeing people stopping to stare as she drove by. She looked at each house, waiting for number 21 to pop into her vision. She finally saw the house, or what passed for a house.

'That's not nice. It's a quaint little place. Just because it's not a mansion doesn't mean that it's crap. Be tolerant!' Layla berated herself.

She pullled into the driveway and shut the engine off, just sitting in the drivers seat. A knock on the window a few moments later made her scream in surprise and jump in her seat. It was an older man, about 50 yeras old, with long dark and and kind blue eyes. 'This must be daddy dearest' Layla thought. She unlocked the doors and was immediately pulled out of her seat into a warm hug.

"I've been waiting for so long to meet you. Well, that's not exactly true. I only found out about you a few months ago when your mother called me out of the blue. Told me I had a daughter who was gooing to be 17 soon! Imagine finding out you have a child you had no idea even existed. Her lawyers sent over for a DNA test to confirm. Then she signed over complete custody to me. Of course I was glad to take you!"her father said. "I'm Eric. Eric Lahote. I didn't mean to say that in a Bond, James Bond kind of way."

"I'm Layla?" Layla said, trying to absorb everything he just told her. Had her mother been planning this for that lomg?

"Are you sure?" Eric asked, smiling. "You must be exhausted after such a long drive. I'll have the boys get your bags and you just come right in and put your feet up" Eric said.

"Yeah. Just let me grab my purse and makeup. I just need to, um, freshen up before meeting anyone else." Layla said. She went to the back of her Escalade and grabbed her pink bag, her money and jewelry bag, and her purse. There was no way she was letting anyone ger their hands on either of those 3 bags.

"Wow. I guess I forgot how much makeup and pretties girls use. We've got one bathroom, but that shouldn't be a problem. Feel free to set everything of yours up there. Paul and I don't use a whole lot of space." Eric said.

"Thanks. Do you mind if I take a quick shower? I didn't feel safe showering at the hotels." Layla asked.

"Sure, sure go right ahead. Come on in." Eric said, leading Layla to the door.

"PAUL! JAKE! Guys, come get her bags and take them to her bedroom! No snooping!" Eric called out, ushering Layla inside. "Your bedroom is here," Eric pointed to a door across from the bathroom. "And here is the bathroom. Shower's kind of tricky, I'll start it for you. There's towels under the sink. We've got soap and shampoo if you want to use it. I'm sure you have your own, so you can use that, if you want to."

"Thanks. I appreciate it, Eric." Layla said, putting her bags down in the bathroom.

"You can call me Eric. Or...or dad. Just whatever you want." Eric said. "I'll leave you to your thing."

Layla shut and locked the door behind him. She waited for a minute before setting out her shampoo, conditioner, body wash, poweder, perfume, and all her other essentials. Then fiddled with the shower until it turned on, spewing out hot water. She stripped quicklky and got in, closing the curtain behind her. She let the hot water wash away her anxiety.

Paul, Jake, Seth, and Embry walked over to Paul's house, seeing an expensive looking Escalade sitting in the driveway, the back gate open. Eric was standing at the dtriver's side, waiting.

"Take her bags and be careful, okay? Put them in her bedroom and please, don't go through them. We don't want to freak her out. She's taking a shower right now." Eric said.

Jake leaned his head into the Escalade and took a deep breath as he grabbed a couple bags. "Smells all girly." he said, then leaned in to whisper, "and a little something something.".

"This is a freaking sweet ride! Maybe she'll let me drive it soon." Seth said, grabbing two bags. "Fancy. My sister has a small bag like this. Vera Bradley, I think."

"Whatever." Paul said, grabbing the rest of the bags and followed the guys inside. He dropped them unceremoniously on her bedroom floor. "Let's go guys."

Embry followed, grabbing everything else from the Escalade that wasn't gotten by the other guys and set it gently on her bed.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Seth said. "I wonder if Emily has any breakfast leftovers."

"You're always hungry. Let's get out of here." Paul said.

Paul, Jake, Seth, and Embry headed out of the house and walked to Sam's. Layla had her ear pressed to the bathroom door, waiting for them to leave so she could make a mad dash to her new bedroom. Once she was satisfied that no one was around, she wrapped the total around herself, grabbed her bags, and walked quickly to get bedroom. She shut and locked the door, then went to the window and closed the curtains. She shoved her 3 most precious bags under the small bed in the corner of the room.

'Oh, no. Too, too small. I'm ordering a bigger one.' Layla thought, glancing at the bed.

Layla sorted her bags until she found the ones with her clothes in it and began hanging them up in the small closet.

"Is this for real all the closet space?" she said aloud. "I'm going to have to put up bars in here, too.".

Layla fished through her clothes until she found a pair of black yoga pants and a pink Victoria's Secret thin hooded long sleeved shirt. Layla then looked through until she found a clean bra and panty set, as well as her lotion and perfume.

An hour later, Layla felt much better. Clean body, clean clothes, clean hair. She slipped a pair of socks on and a pair of lightweight tennis shoes and headed out of her room. She found Eric in the living room, watching television with a man in a wheelchair.

"Oh, Layla! I'm glad you came in. I want you to meet one of my good friends, Billy Black. Billy, this is the daughter I was telling you about!" Eric said, pride evident in his voice.

"Hello, Mr. Black. It's a real pleasure to meet a friend of my father." Layla said, sticking her hand out.

"The pleasure is all mine, Layla. And call me Billy." Billy said, shaking her hand. "She's a beautiful girl, Eric. Doesn't take after you one bit then." he said, laughing.

Eric laughed and nodded. "Beautiful, smart as a whip, and classy. Maybe she'll turn all these boys on their ears and teach them how to treat a lady."

"If anyone could." Billy replied.

"I'm sorry to be interrupting, but I need to find a hardware store and furniture store. I need to set up some bars in my room for my hanging clothes. I also need another dresser, 2 nightstands, a mirror, and a larger bed." Layla said. "I have a GPS but I don't have any addresses."

"I'll holler at Jake, he knows this whole place like the back of his hand. I'll tell him to bring a couple guys. And Paul, I'm sure he'd love to help!" Billy said.

Billy pulled out his flip phone and started typing out a text. Layla thanked him and went to her bedroom to get her purse, making sure she had enough money to purchase everything she needed. A thought struck her and she walked back to the living room.

"Eric? I don't want you to think I'm not grateful for everything. I am, very much so. I'm sorry if it seemed like I'm putting everything down. I just have a lot of clothes and I'm used to a big bed and if I rolled over, I'd so be in the bed. I'm afraid with that one, I'd roll out and break something. I'm sorry." Layla said.

"Nonsense! That's just what we had in storage. I was planning on talking you out this weekend to the thrift store, but if you want to go now, then I'm good with that. Let the boys do the lifting, okay?" Eric said.

"Of course." Layla said. She bit her lip then hugged Eric around the waist. "Thank you for talking me in when my mother left."

"Hell, if I knew about you years ago, I would have been there every chance I could. I'm sorry I didn't know." Eric said.

Layla nodded and pulled away just as several large guys came walling through. 'Jesus Christ what is in the water here that they're freaking giants?' Layla thought.

"Perfect, just in time! Layla, this is your brother, Paul." Eric said.

"Half." Paul said, crossing his arms.

Layla raised an eyebrow and crossed her own arms. "Thank God, too." she said. If he could be pissy then so could she.

Eric paused for a moment, then continued with the introductions. "This one is Jake, he's Billy's son."

"Hey, welcome to La Push!" Jake said. "Are you liking it so far?"

Layla turned to Jake and smiled, letting her arms fall to her sides. "It's very different from New York, but much quieter. I like it, though, thank you."

Eric grinned. "This is Seth Clearwater, son of one of my other good friends. He's got a sister named Leah that you'll meet soon, I'd say."

"Great to meet you!" Seth said, bending down to pull Layla into a hug.

Layla froze temporarily, not used to his from near perfect strangers. She patted him on the back and he released her. "It's good to meet you too, Seth." Layla said with a smile.

"This here is Embry Call. Probably the nicest one of the bunch." Eric said.

"Hey!" Seth pouted.

"I resemble that remark!" Jake said, grinning.

"Hey." Embry said quietly.

"Hello Embry. A pleasure to meet you." Layla said, sticking her hand out.

When Embry just stared at her hand instead of shaking it, Layla pulled it back and picked up her purse. "Can you all help me in getting some things to add to my new bedroom, please? Just a few bars for hanging clothes and some furniture."

Jake, Seth and Embry nodded while Paul rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Who pissed in his cereal?" Layla muttered.

Jake, Embry, and Seth had to stifle a laugh. They were glad Paul wasn't close enough to hear that.

"Are you guys ready?" Layla asked. "Also, do any of you know where a hardware store and furniture stores are? I'll pay you if you help me pick out and carry."

"You don't have to pay us. We're glad to help!" Seth said, smiling. "Shotgun!" he yelled, running for the door.

Layla grinned at how excited and carefree Seth was. She pushed the unlock button on her key fob, followed by the automatic start.

"I think that just made his day." Jake said. "Yeah, we'd love to help you. We know where everything is."

"Great. Thank your so much. I'll take you all out to eat after." Layla said, heading for her Escalade.

"Food? Like...not shitty Taco Hell food?" Embry asked.

"Taco Hell? Oh, no. No, no, no. I'm talking Olives Garden, baby!" Layla said.

"I think I'm in love." Jake said, climbing into the backseat, Embry joining him on the other side.

Layla climbed into the drivers seat and buckled, sticking her keys into the ignition. "What kind of music do you all like? I've got Sirius XM so, like, any kind of music." she said.

"Hey, let's circle the rez and blast the bass! This beast will blow that stupid Clifford out of the water!" Seth said, getting excited.

"Clifford? Sounds like a jerk off. Let's do this. Oh, I so have an idea. How badly do we not like this guy?" Layla asked.

"He used to bully us. He still thinks he's the best thing on this rez. " Jake said.

Layla unsnapped a few buttons on her VS hoodie, pulling it down to show cleavage. A quick check of her hair and makeup and she smiled. "Let's go visit Clifford." she said.

"Wow." Seth whispered.

Layla smiled and drove to where Clifford lived, cranking the bass up on her stereo until it nearly vibrated.

"That pale green place, there." Jake said.

"Here's the plan." Layla said, sticking her hand down her shirt, adjusting her boobs to make them pop now. "I'm going to go ask him for directions, flirt a little bit. Then one of you will walk by, whoever hates him the most. Just follow my lead from there."

Jake, Seth, and Embry ducked down in their seats as Layla pulled into his driveway and got out. Layla sauntered up to Clifford, who was working on his car.

"Hey, I'm a little lost. I'm trying to find my way to the beach, but the directions were so confusing." Layla pouted.

Clifford looked up and his eyes went wide. He looked Layla up and down then to her Escalade, then back to her. Just as Clifford opened his mouth to speak, Seth walked by.

"Screw the beach, I want that." Layla said, just loud enough for Clifford and Seth to hear.

"What, Seth? That puny punk?" Clifford sneered.

Layla turned and raked her eyes over him. Then she turned toward Seth, who was in front of her now.

"Puny? Have you checked out his pants? Are you blind or can you not see the outline of his dick? Fuck, and that's him soft, too." Layla whispered, again loud enough for both to hear.

Clifford's face was red with anger. Is she really picking this fucking reject? "Yeah, but if he jumps up and down, you'll see that's really a roll of quarters, baby." Clifford said.

Layla smirked and turned towards Seth who jumped up and down, no change falling from his pants. Layla licked her lips and winked at Seth. She walked over to him.

"I saw no quarters rolling out of his pants." Layla said.

Layla looked up at Seth and mouthed "Pick me up and slam me against his car."

Seth made a deep almost growl in his chest and charged at Layla, picking her up and gently slamming her against Clifford's car. Layla pulled her shirt off and moaned loudly, knowing full well Clifford could see and hear everything. She knew his eyes went directly to her chest and she grabbed Seth's hand and pulled it up to grab her breast.

"Oh hell, yes!" Oh, fuck me, Seth!" Layla moaned again.

Seth froze for a moment when Layla whipped her shirt off and grabbed his hand and put it on her bra coveted breast. She nudged him to head for the Escalade while she attacked his neck with kisses and bites, exaggerating them for Clifford's benefit. Seth nearly stumbled twice before climbing into the drivers seat. Layla pressed the button to slide the seat all the way back before sliding into the floor, starting to bob her head in his lap, mimicking a blow job.

"Drive away." Layla whispered.

Seth stayed the vehicle and drove far enough away from Clifford before stopping.

"Holy shit, that was amazing!" Jake yelled. Did you see the look on his face when you chose Seth over him?! Then when he saw you without a shirt! And when you and Seth went at it! Oh God, I should have recorded this!" Jake said, laughing.

"Oh, it was recorded. I have a dash cam. That was hot, wasn't it? You are burning up, Seth...is that normal? Like a Quilete guy thing?" Layla asked.

"Yup." Jake said.

Layla crawled over Seth and to the passenger seat. She looked around for her shirt as she was still in her bra.

"Did I leave my shirt out there?" Layla asked, groaning.

"Do we have to go back and get it? Clifford will know!" Seth whined.

"No, but we will need to stop at a clothing store. Going around in a bra is probably frowned upon." Layla said.

"Looks like Seth has something to take care of too!" Jake said, chuckling.

Layla looked over and saw that, yeah, Seth was pretty damn hard. She bit her lip. "Jake, you and Embry get up here and drive."

Seth and Layla traded seats with Jake and Embry. Layla pushed the button for the partition to come up between the front seats and back passenger seats. Seth was almost frozen to his seat.

"Did...you want to take care of it alone? I'm sorry, I just thought since maybe I caused it that you'd want me to finish...I can go up front with Jake and Embry." Layla said.

"What? Yes, no, I mean yes, yes, help? If you want to. You don't have to." Seth said.

Layla smiled softly, seeing poor Seth so nervous.

"So...hand job then?" Layla asked.

Jake was driving, heading toward the one hardware store they had. "I bet Clifford won't strut around anymore. She shut him down!" he said, laughing.

Embry just started out the window. Was...was he jealous? Or had it been *that* long since he'd gotten off that he was jealous of Seth getting some kind of relief from Layla? Maybe he should call that girl from Taco Bell.

"Earth to Embry!" Jake said.

"Yeah, yeah that was freaking epic." Embry said.

Layla lowered the partition a few minutes later, grabbing for the bag of wet wipes and cleaning herself off.

"Stop somewhere, Jake. I need a shirt, still, please." Layla said.

Embry pulled off his shirt and handed it to Layla to put on. "I can go shirtless easier than you can." he said.

"Damn...yeah, you sure can." Layla said, putting the black t shirt on. "I think I have a belt in here that would make this perfect!" she added.

Layla duh through her car and found a delicate silver and diamond chain belt and fixed it around her waist. "Perfect! Thanks, Embry!" she said.

Embry nodded, looking at her through the rear view mirror. He decided she could keep that shirt and he would buy one at the next store they came to.


	6. You've got me on my knees

Jake pulled into the parking lot of the hardware store and shut Layla's Escalade off. Man, that thing drove like a dream. Embry was texting on his phone when Jake moved his hand to whack him on the leg.

"Dude, are you even here today?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, Hey, is it cool if I stay out here?" Embry asked.

"Sure, I guess. Don't cum on my seats." Layla said, getting out of her vehicle. "Jesus H Christ!" she yelled, wrapping her arms around herself. "It is freaking freezing!"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, it gets really cold and really rainy here most of the time." Jake said. He offered her his jacket. "Oh sweet Jesus, yes." Layla said, pulling his oversized jacket on and basking in the warmth, "You're like a space heater too, huh? Embry, too?" she asked.

"Yup." Seth said. "Only the hottest guys are hot."

"Whoa, are you calling Jake hot?" Layla stopped, looking up at him with a grin. "That's hot. Dear God let me watch that."

"No, no, no, no! Girls only for me!" Seth said, holding his hands up.

Layla and Jake started cracking up with laughter as they walked into the hardware store.

"Poor Jake. Guess you'll just have to call me when the urge strikes you. Seth has closed up shop." Layla said, laughing even harder.

Seth, if possible, started blushing at what Layla had insinuated. She just gave him a hand job, and God, it was amazing. What a freaking release!

"Okay, what I need is some, like, really long thin metal bars and some brackets. I need more room to hang clothes and I figured a couple poles wall to wall should do for now." Layla said,

Jake and Seth went from aisle to aisle, getting what was needed while Layla followed them. "I'm sorry I can't be of any help." she said.

"No, really, it's fine. I love making things." Jake said.

Layla was looking at paint samples and muttered 'like making me hot.'. She didn't know how good of hearing Jake and Seth had.

Embry sat in the Escalade, willing himself to push the send button in asking Audrey, the girl from Taco Bell, out on a date. Did he really want to do this? Get involved with someone he knew wasn't his Imprint? He was getting depressed. He needed out of this funk. Embry opened the car door and got out, locking and shutting the door behind him. He walked into the hardware store and easily found Layla, Seth, and Jake. Layla was dancing and singing along to a song on the radio, No Diggity by Blackstreet. She spotted Embry and danced over to him.

"Baby you're a perfect 10, I wanna get in, can I get down..." Layla sang, turning to dance on him and mouth the words.

Embry stood stock still. Layla took his non movement as a sign he didn't much care for her dancing, so she moved away. Her phone rang suddenly and she squealed, pulling it out of her purse.

"Kai!" she all but screamed into the phone.

"Black leggings and a borrowed shirt." Layla said a few seconds later. "Oh, that really cute black and red set," she added.

Jake looked at Seth who shrugged.

"I'm in a hardware store, dancing with 3 hot guys." she said a few moments later to this Kai person.

"Just one. Oh, my Lort it was only a hand job. We've done more than that and you're gay." she said. "God, yeah, hung like a freaking horse!" she said, looking at Seth. "They're all tall, tanned skin, and if the other two are like Seth, then hell yes." she said. "I think they're all straight, though."

Jake, Seth, and Embry nodded in agreement.

"Of course I'll give your number out to any hot guy I find out is bi or gay, duh." Layla said.

She sighed heavily. "Yes, but just my boobs. I was wearing a bra you bitch."

Seth smiled brightly and Jake looked envious. Embry just kept staring.

"No we are not playing Truth or Dare!" Layla whispered hotly. "I am in a hardware store in God's country, Kai. No. No absolutely not. Don't even with the 'pics or it didn't happen,." Layla nearly yelled.

She took a deep breath. "Malakai Angelo!" Layla exclaimed. "Yeah, no, I'm not going to ask them to take a picture of their junk." Layla said. "Sex pictures are a maybe."

Jake looked at Seth once again. They both looked at Embry who looked too shocked to say anything.

"Listen, I love you, but I've got to go. Okay. Love you, bye." Layla said, hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Seth asked.

"Oh, my best friend, Kai. He says hi." Layla said, blushing slightly.

Seth leaned in to whisper, "hung like a horse, huh?" with a grin.

"Uh, yeah, did you not just see yourself?" Layla asked.

Seth grinned proudly, happy with himself that he got her to say it out loud.

Embry shook his head and walked off, back to the Escalade and pushed send on the text message to Audrey.

Six hours later, Layla, Jake, Embry, and Seth finally made it home, the back of her Escalade full of furniture and other things she needed. She had convinced them to stop by Olive Garden where she placed the biggest to-go order the store had ever received. It took nearly 2 hours to cook everything and bag it up. All in all, Layla paid over one thousand dollars for all the food.

"Where do you all usually eat? Here or where?" Layla asked.

"Usually at Sam and Emily's." Seth said.

"Will you call them and tell them that I'm going to bring food out there for everyone?" Layla asked.

Jake called Sam and let him know that food was already provided for tonight and that Emily didn't have to cook. Jake also told Sam to invite everyone in the family as Layla had bought a shit ton of food. Jake hung up a couple minutes later. Sam and Emily came up to the Escalade five minutes later along with Colin, Jared, Paul, and a few others.

Jake and Seth and Embry were carrying furniture into the house, to Layla's room. She told them that was the only thing they could do and they were not to put it together without having first eating and then letting Layla pay them for their help.

Layla started giving trays and bags of food to Emily, Sam, Jared, and Colin. "I'm sorry not to introduce myself to you all first. I promise when we get all the food set out, proper introductions will be made." Layla said.

"Don't even worry about that. I'm just glad I get a night off and don't have to cook for these guys." Emily said, smiling softly.

"Oh, girl. Do you at least get a little something something for it?" Layla asked, smiling brightly.

"Yeah. From me. Only." Sam growled out.

Layla leaned her head back and stared at the one that spoke up. "Listen here, nose hair. No need to get your panties in a twist. Getting all growly with me, you need to back up."

"Nose hair?" Sam said, narrowing his eyes.

Jared and Quil and Colin moved to stand between Sam and Layla.

"Hey, dudes. Move. I'm talking to the dude who thinks he is in charge of home girl over there." Layla said, squeezing between them.

"She's my wife!" Sam said.

"And you freaked out because? What? I mentioned getting laid for all her hard work?" Layla asked.

"Don't you-" Sam started, but Layla cut him off.

"Don't you even 'don't you' to me, okay? You need to get your Eddie Munster looking widow peak trying to look like you're the biggest baddest motherfucker your funky breath breathing getting all up in my face when I didn't even say one word to you your old tired clothes looking like a tan Pee Wee Herman like he was on crack skinny little jackass trying to tell me what's what." Layla said, interrupting whatever Sam was going to say.

"Oh." Jared said.

"Shit." Colin finished.

Sam stared long and hard at Layla, watching how she never moved away or looked down in submission. She crossed her arms, waiting for him to smart off.

"We so needed her, for the longest time." a female voice said from the back.

"Leah!" Seth said, trying to hush her.

"No, Seth. Someone needed to stand up to him and put him back in his place for the longest time and this girl just did it." Leah said.

Layla smirked and looked away from Sam to the girl who spoke up. "I'm Layla. Eric Lahote's uh...well, daughter."

"Leah Clearwater. Seth's my younger brother. Glad to have another female here." Leah said.

"No way! I literally just gave him a-" Layla started, but Seth covered her mouth.

"She helped me put Clifford in his place." Seth said, making sure he kept his hand over Layla's mouth.

"What a jackass." Leah said.

"You guys better come and eat before it gets cold!" Emily said, trying to usher everyone to her house.

"I'm going to go tell Eric and Billy to come and eat. I bought a ton of food!" Layla said, shutting the back gate of her Escalade and walking towards Billy's house.

By the time Layla and Billy got out to Sam and Emily's house, 90% of the food was already gone. Layla grabbed a plate and filled it full and handed it to Billy before scooping up the last of what was left and putting it into her plate. She looked around for a place to sit, but didn't see one, so she leaned against the wall.

"Get over here and sit down." Leah said.

"Oh, right, totally didn't see that invisible chair." Layla said, smirking and walking over to Leah, and sitting on her lap.

"I did mean that I'd scoot over and we could share, but whatever works." Leah said.

"This is much hotter, though." Layla said before taking a bite of food.

"Have you met everybody yet?" Billy asked, setting his plate aside.

"Well, I know Leah, Seth, Jake, Embry, you, Eric, and Paul." Layla said.

"Okay well this is Jared, over there is Colin, that is Emily, and I heard you met Sam, her husband, earlier." Billy said, trying to hide a smile.

Layla smiled proudly. "What up, playa?" she said.

"We so, so needed her." Leah said.

"No, not really." Paul muttered, arms crossed, leaning against the door frame.

Layla set her plate aside, losing her appetite. She thought maybe Paul was just upset about the sudden adjustment and needed time to accept it. But after hearing him mutter, Layla realized that, really and truly, he did not want her here.

"I'm...I'm just getting really tired, with the time difference and all." Layla said, standing up. She shrugged the jacket off and handed it back to Jake. "Thanks."


	7. I'm begging, darling please

Layla walked out of the house, heading for the place that would be her home for the next year and 3 days. She made sure her car doors were locked and rushed inside, the bitterly cold wind biting through the t-shirt she had on.

"Oh, yeah. I should wash this and give it back to Embry." Layla whispered.

She unlatched the belt and set it aside, on top of the washer, before pulling the shirt off and putting it into the laundry basket. She walked quickly through the house to her bedroom and shut the door. Layla took off her jewelry and set her clothes aside, planning to toss them into the washing machine sometime tonight before bed. She looked around for her bag that contained her pajamas and pulled out a pair of lounge pants and long sleeved shirt and fuzzy socks. She tried to scoot everything she bought today to one side so she could make a path and walk through the bedroom. A knock on her window startled her into falling against the box that contained her new bed frame. She climbed over a few smaller boxes and pulled the curtain back. She saw Seth's face through the window. She pulled the window open and he climbed in.

"We...we have doors." Layla said.

"I know, but windows are much more interesting." Seth said, smiling softly. He climbed through the window and over some boxes to sit on Layla's bed.

"So, uh...not to be rude, but why the late night visit? Not that I'm not glad to see you, I am. Just curious?" Layla said.

"I wanted to tell you that Paul is a douchebag and just to ignore him." Seth said.

"Brothers, am I right?" Layla said, trying to joke.

"We're all glad you're here. Even Sam ripped him a new one after you left." Seth said. "He's impressed you stood up to him."

"Are most people uptight around here? Like, sexually?" Layla asked, genuinely curious.

"Most of them." Seth admitted.

"Like, how do you learn how to kiss? How to give head?" Layla asked. "If you can't practice that with your best friend, how are you going to know?"

"I guess by finding someone as desperate as you." Seth shrugged.

"Well hell. Kai is gay and we kiss all the time. Hell, he sees me naked more than I see myself naked." Layla said.

Seth's eyebrows raised as he listened to Layla. "Did he teach you...what we did earlier?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah." Layla said, laughing.

"He knows what he's doing then." Seth replied.

Layla started laughing, leaning against Seth. "People just need to chill out, sometimes." she whispered.

"I agree. So, are you excited for school on Monday?" Seth asked.

"Kinda for school. But for other reasons, not really." Layla said. "Do you smoke?"

"What other reasons?" Seth asked. "And no. I've never tried it. Nasty."

"Birthday. And not cigarettes." Layla said.

"We so need to have a party!" Seth said. "I'm going to go talk to Emily. She loves making cake! I'll see you later!" Seth said, climbing back out the window.

Layla smiled and shook her head. So happy, so eager. Seth was such a good person. Layla watching as he ran down to Sam and Emily's house. She walked over to her closet and pulled out her pink bag and her pipe, getting her bowl ready. She grabbed her lighter and went to the window, putting everything in her pockets and started walking. She had noticed a beach right off of Sam and Emily's house and that seemed like the perfect place to relax.

It took her several minutes, but she finally found her way to the beach, and to a section of rocks that sat out over the water. Layla climbed up to one of the smallest ones and sat down, staring at the sun setting over the ocean. 'So much more calming and beautiful than New York,' she thought.

Layla pulled everything out of her pocket and leaned back, grabbing her lighter and preparing to take the first draw.

"Can I join?" a voice asked.

Layla turned and saw Embry. "Sure. Come on up. So I heard you had a date. How'd it go, what's she like, did you hit it?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah I had a date, and I ended up canceling. I knew she wasn't the one for me, so why bother, you know?" Embry replied.

Layla lit the end of the pipe and inhaled. Oh that first hit of herb was always the best. She handed it and the lighter over to Embry.

"Oh, yeah. But sometimes it's just as fun to get your rocks off. But you gotta know the person." Layla said. She looked over at Embry who still held the pipe and lighter. "You've never smoked before?" she asked.

"No, never really had the opportunity." Embry said.

"Do you want to? If you don't, then no worries." Layla said.

"I'd like to try it, actually." Embry said.

Layla showed Embry how to hold it, about the hole on the side that she called the choke, and how to light and inhale at the same time. It took Embry a couple tries, but he soon mastered it and was passing it back and forth to Layla until it was all used up.

Layla and Embry laid back on the rock and looked up at the stars. "This is like...the best way. To experience anything." Layla said.

"I fucking agree. My mind is...like...not..." Embry said, but trailed off.

Layla giggled. "Not what?"

Embry looked over at her and smiled lazily. "Not like...eating away at me." he said.

"Good!" Layla said, standing up on the rock. "Come on Embry, let's go!" she said, tugging at his arm.

Embry laughed and got up, sliding off the rocks with Layla. She grabbed his hand and started walking down the beach.

"Oh, promise me you'll jack off when you get home. It's, like...soooo much more intense when you're high." Layla said.

"Mmm, yeah I can see that." Embry said.

He pulled Layla to lay down on the sand next to him. "Now look up." Embry said.

The full moon shone bright, reflecting off the water. "Well you are like...freaking...hot." Layla said, laughing.

"Can I kiss you?" Embry asked.

Instead of replying, Layla raised up and leaned on Embry, moving close to him and kissing him. Embry's hands went to her waist and started pulling, bringing Layla to straddle him. Layla pressed down as he pushed his hips up.

"Yes...yes...oh keep doing that." Layla moaned against Embry's lips. She got a better idea. Layla started pulling her pajamas off before leaning back down to kiss Embry and grind against him. "Oh yeah, so much better."

Embry watched her strip and started pulling his clothes off. "So, so much better." he whispered, feeling her skin against his.

"So freaking hot." Layla moaned. "Take me."

Embry groaned and moved Layla down until he could push inside. 'Hot. Wet. Perfect.' he thought.

"What in the hell are you doing?!" Paul yelled, going over to them. "Whore!" he yelled. Then he smelled the air. "You freaking drugged him?!"

"Mmm, didn't force him, brother dearest." Layla said, leaning down to kiss Embry.

Paul growled and pulled Layla off of Embry by her hair and kept pulling until she was a few feet away. "Get your ass to the house!" he yelled.

"What the hell, Paul?" Embry yelled, getting up.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Sam called out, walking down the beach.

Layla and Embry, both uncaring that they were still naked, turned to Sam.  
"Cover up, whore!" Paul yelled at Layla.

Layla giggled and rubbed her scalp. "Ohh, no. Can't. They're somewhere...somewhere!" she giggled.

"Paul! Embry!" Sam said. He finally got close enough to Layla and saw that she was, indeed, naked. He turned his head to look the other way. "Layla."

"Sammy, what's going on?" Emily called, trying to catch up with him. Her eyes went wide when she took in the state of undress of Layla. "Wow."

"What up, soul sister?" Layla said, giggling.

Paul stomped over to Layla and backhanded her, sending her to the sand. "I said to get your fucking ass to the house!"

"Emily, take her home. Now!" Sam called out, seeing Embry starting to shake.

"You fucking touch one hair on her once more and I will put you 6 feet under the ground." Embry growled out, so close to phasing.

Emily helped Layla get up and ushered her back to the entrance of First Beach. She looked around for any sign of clothes. Layla whimpered and held onto her cheek.

"I don't see any clothes, Layla." Emily said softly.

"I don't care." Layla whispered, her high disappeared.

"There's some people who are still awake. They'll see you." Emily said, trying to reason with her.

"Are they going to hit me, too?" Layla asked.

Emily sighed sadly and led Layla to her house as it was the closest. Surely something Sam had would fit and be long enough to cover everything.

"So sorry to interrupt your time with her, I'm sure you'll get your money back." Paul bit out, turning away.

Embry phased within seconds, leaping onto Paul. Paul phased and turned so Embry fell off of him. The two wolves circled each other and attacked again. Sam phased into his Alpha wolf and growled so low that it made both wolves stop and whine.

"Embry," Sam said telepathically. "Tell me your side of the story, first."

Sam listened as Embry described seeing Layla sitting out on the rocks alone and joining her, and how they both smoked and got high. Then he talked about how they walked along the beach and how relaxed and carefree he felt, how his inner demons weren't eating away at him. He made brief mention of the sex with Layla, as he didn't want Sam to know the intimate details.

Paul started growling dangerously and Sam returned that growl, using the Alpha double timbre telepathically. "You do NOT hit females and you do NOT start fights with any member of this pack!" he growled. Paul finally buckled under.

Sam ordered Embry and Paul to phase back. Once he was satisfied that Paul wouldn't try to attack, he phased as well.

"Paul, home. Now. Do NOT bother Layla tonight." Sam ordered.

Paul picked up his pants and slipped them on and headed home, still incredibly pissed off. Sam looked over at Embry and could tell the high had worn off of him.

"Where's your pants?" Sam asked.

Embry shrugged. "I have no idea." he whispered.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

Embry tapped the side of his head. "It's back. It's so fucking stupid! My brain is fucking against me! Oh, look at all those people with their Imprints. Even fucking Quil! I give up." Embry said, his voice cracking.

Sam sighed, but kept his mouth shut. Embry was wallowing. Sam would talk things over with Emily in the morning. But when he had walked outside earlier, he'd heard the, uh, sounds being made by both Layla and Embry. He might not realize it, but Layla was exactly the kind of female he needed.

Each male walked home in silence.


	8. Darling, won't you ease my worried mind?

Layla awoke the next morning, groggy and tired. She sat up in bed and looked around, not recognizing anything. She rubbed her eyes and reached for her phone, finding it under her pillow. She checked the time. 7 AM. Which was 10 AM her time. Layla sat up, feeling a dull, heavy ache on the side of her face. She looked around, finally recognizing her new bedroom in La Push, Washington. Her new home. The memories of yesterday came slamming back in her mind, making her wince. She slid out of bed and walked out to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and grimaced. The whole right side of her face was completely covered in bruises. She gingerly touched her cheek and nearly whimpered at how fresh the pain still was. She walked back to her bedroom and grabbed her makeup, an outfit, and her bra and panties and walked back to the bathroom to take a shower.

Thirty minutes later, Layla climbed out of the shower and back over to the mirror. Her legs were sore too, but she didn't see any bruising.

'Oh.' she remembered, with a small smile. 'I got high. With Embry. Then I had some really great sex. With Embry.'

Layla could handle being that kind of sore. She put her hair up in a towel and started working on her makeup, trying to conceal the huge bruising as best she could. Nearly an hour later, Layla was satisfied that her makeup was as good as it was going to get. She decided to style her hair to try to hide as much of her face as she could.

Layla emerged from the bathroom and saw the bedroom door to Paul's room start to open. She all but ran back to her bedroom, shutting and locking the door. Layla grabbed her phone to see if she could get signal to text Kai. She moved from spot to spot in her bedroom, trying to get even one bar of signal. Another sharp knock on her window had her throwing her phone in surprise. She peeked through the curtain and saw that it was Sam. She opened the window and he stuck his head in.

"Aren't you coming in?" Layla asked.

"Nah, just coming to see how you are. Let me see your face." Sam said.

Layla took a deep breath and moved her hair from her face. Sam gently grabbed her chin and hissed softly. "Damn. He really got you, didn't he?" he said.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Layla said.

"Emily is cooking breakfast and really wants you there. Don't worry, Paul won't even get near you." Sam promised.

"I guess Embry's pretty pissed, too." Layla said.

"Yeah, oh man, he nearly kicked Paul's ass last night." Sam said.

"Paul? You mean, not at me?" Layla asked, surprised.

"No. I'm pretty sure he feels bad about that. He blames himself for not being able to stop Paul from laying his hands on you." Sam said. "I was hoping maybe you could convince him that it's not his fault?"

"Definitely. Let me grab my phone. I kinda threw it at the window." Layla said, going to where her phone was and picking it up.

Layla climbed out the window, making sure to grab her purse and keys on the way out. She slid her phone into her purse and slung it over her shoulder and started walking with Sam to his house. They passed by Jake's garage.

"Hello, gorgeous!" Seth called out from the garage.

"Hello, handsome! Stud." Layla called to Seth and Jake. "Are you all coming to eat?" she asked.

"Of course. Food. Oh, shit." Seth said.

"What in the hell happened to your face?" Jake asked, coming up to her.

"Is it still that noticeable? I tried to conceal it with as much makeup as I could." Layla said, frowning.

"Really good eyesight." Jacob muttered, using his finger to tilt her face so he and Seth could get a better look at it. "What happened?"

Layla turned to look at Sam, not sure if he would want her telling.

"Paul got pissed off and backhanded her. And before you two go running off, it's been handled." Sam said.

Seth pulled Layla to him and hugged her protectively. He really, really wanted to hurt Paul for laying his hands on her. Jake pulled her into a hug a few moments later.

"We'll keep him away from you." Jake promised.

"Emily's going to have a fit if we're late." Sam said.

The four of them started walking to Sam and Emily's for breakfast. Embry was pacing the porch, waiting for them to show up. When he saw Sam and Layla and Jake and Seth coming across the turn, he took off running towards them. In just a few seconds, he was in front of Layla and he kneeled down to check out her face.

"Fuck. I'm so sorry, Layla. I should have been able to stop him." Embry whispered, softly touching her bruises.

Layla winced. "No one could have stopped him." she whispered, grabbing Embry's hand. "Don't be talking foolishness about stopping him. He would have done it sooner or later, come hell or high water." she added.

"But your face...he hurt you." Embry said, holding onto her hand.

"It'll heal. And uh...sorry about last night. I hope your friendship with Paul isn't ruined because of me and what we did." Layla said.

"What you all did? What did you two do?" Jake asked, grinning.

"Got high. Had sex." Layla said. "Well...mostly had sex. Until, uh...yeah, Paul."

Seth's eyes went wide as he looked at Embry. Jake grinned even bigger.

"Don't be sorry about that. I know I'm not." Embry said, smiling softly.

"Emily is REALLY going to kick our butts if we aren't at breakfast." Sam insisted.

Sam, Jake, and Seth ran to the house and inside, leaving Embry and Layla to walk and talk together. He was still holding onto her hand.

"You're really not sorry about last night?" Embry asked.

"Hell, no, I'm not." Layla said. "The high was good and you...you were fucking amazing. Literally. Fucking was amazing." she grinned.

"I really liked it, too." Embry said.

"I'm sorry we were interrupted before you got off. I hear blue balls really hurt." Layla said.

"Don't even worry about that." Embry said.

"If you want, tonight, we'll get high and it'll be your turn to get off." Layla offered.

If it was possible for Embry to blush, he would be. Right now. They walked up the couple steps at Sam and Emily's and Embry opened the door.

"Ladies first." he said.

Layla walked in and everyone jumped out at her and yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Layla screamed and jumped back, right into Embry who wasn't prepared for that and fell backwards, Layla falling on top of him.

"Get it, girl!" Leah yelled.

Layla smirked. "Got it, girl!" she called out, scooting off Embry and standing up. Embry stood a few seconds later.

Leah's eyes went wide and she grinned. "I'll need details later." she whispered. Layla nodded. "I got you, boo boo." she replied.

"Were you surprised?" Seth asked, nearly bouncing off the wall.

"Yeah, but how did you all know?" Layla asked.

"Oh, you told me, remember? I couldn't let your birthday pass without a party." Seth said, grinning.

"Fair enough. Let's get this mother started!" Layla called out.

Review? Pretty please? I know, I know. Short chapter. But I'm going to be posting another one later this evening. No worries! Review?


	9. I tried to give you consolation

Several hours later, the party had all but ended. Emily had decided to order pizzas instead of cooking, and Seth and Sam had decorated the place. Layla smiled. They barely knew her, yet they have treated her like family. Maybe La Push wasn't that bad after all.

Layla walked out of Sam and Emily's after thanking them over and over again for such an amazing party. Leah called out and jogged to catch Layla.

"So, you and Embry, huh?" Leah asked. "Tell me everything. I'm going through such a freaking dry spell it's not even funny."

"What is it with everyone around here? Do all of you seriously not have like, a best friend to help you through this with?" Layla asked.

"Are you kidding me? Do you know how awkward that would be?" Leah said.

"Not awkward. Hell, my best friend is gay and we help each other out. We learned how to kiss from each other and how to give head." Layla said, speaking of Kai.

"He's gay and you two did that?" Leah asked, stunned.

"Yeah. What are best friends for?" Layla replied.

"Certainly not that. Not for me, anyway." Leah said.

"Oh hell. Wait until I get high around you. I get, like, so freaking horny and hump whoever is closest." Layla muttered.

"Speaking of bacon." Leah said. "Heard you and Embry got it on. Sam and them said they could hear you clearly from their house to First Beach!"

"Yeah, I can get a bit loud." Layla said, trying not to smile. "But he was so good! Like, that's the biggest I've ever seen. And been on. And it was so good!"

"Until it was ruined. Jeez. What a block." Leah said.

"Preach it, sister." Layla muttered. "So...anyone special on the rez you're with?"

"Yeah, no. The last one was several years ago. Sam. He, uh...he met Emily, who's my cousin, and dumped me for her." Leah said.

"For real? And you didn't castrate him?" Layla asked, incredulous.

"He said it was true love." Leah shrugged.

"Girl, we so need to get you laid." Layla said, thinking. "Are there any clubs around here?"

"I'm not sleeping with a stranger! And definitely none of the guys around here would even get near me because of Sam." Leah said.

"Why?" Layla asked.

"He's basically told them I'm off limits." Leah replied.

"Okay, he's not even with you, so why are you letting him control who you do and do not sleep with?" Layla asked.

"The guys here don't even look at me that way because he told them not to." Leah said.

"Oh, we're going to fix that. Tell me who you want and I'll find out if they want a piece of that ass." Layla said.

Leah bit her lip and looked around. "Give me your phone and I'll type it out. There's no way I'm saying it out loud." she said.

Layla fished her phone from her purse and handed it to Leah. Leah pulled up an empty text message and typed in the name.

Layla looked and grinned big.

Ah. Jake. She could so make this work.

"Come to my house. We're going to make you look so, so hot and he just won't even be able to resist you." Layla said, pulling Leah with her.

Layla grinned and sat Leah on her bed, grabbing her makeup kits and heating up the curlers.

"Trust me. And don't move." Layla instructed.

Three hours later, Layla had finished putting makeup on Leah, curling her hair, and convincing her to put on one of Layla's more revealing outfits.

"This is too short! I'm way taller than you and this is, like, I can't do this!" Leah whined.

"Girl, if I had your legs I would go everywhere in this outfit." Layla said.

Layla put the finishing touches on Leah, spritzing her with Love Spell. By that time, it was early evening.

"First thing, we're going to stop by Sam and Emily's because I'm going to say my bracelet came off and I have to find it. He's going to see exactly what he gave up. Then we're going to walk by Jake's garage and I'm going to ask him if him and Embry will put together my bed and the poles for my clothes. He's going to see you and pop, like, such a boner that it'll probably give you a black eye." Layla said.

"Jesus." Leah said. She really did have this planned out.

"Then, we're going to head out to a great club and dance and grind and have fun. We'll come back and by that time, they should be finished. A sweaty, shirtless Jake..." Layla drawled out. "Then we'll invite him and Embry to First Beach, smoke a little, or a lot, and mmm."

"I've never smoked!" Leah said.

"You won't be able to say that after tonight. You probably won't be able to walk after Jake gets a hold of you." Layla said, grinning big.

Layla walked out the door with her purse and keys and waited for Leah to get in the passenger seat before driving the short distance to Sam's. Emily was out teaching crafts at the children's center on the rez. Layla got out and called out.

"Leah, look out here. I know I dropped my bracelet somewhere!" she said.

Leah took a deep breath and nodded, getting out of the Escalade. Layla walked in and greeted Sam. "Leah, tell me if you find it!" she yelled out the door.

"Find what?" Sam asked.

"My bracelet. I lost it somewhere between here and my house. Leah and I turned the house upside down but couldn't find it." Layla said, her tone sad.

Sam walked out the door and his jaw dropped when he caught sight of Leah bent over, looking in the Escalade. Layla turned and smirked, seeing Sam watch Leah's every move.

A few moments later, she pulled a bracelet from her bra and walked outside to stand beside Sam. "I found it!" she called out.

Leah turned and smiled like Layla showed her. Layla walked down the steps then turned to face Sam. "Does she not look totally gorgeous? She is going to get laid tonight. I can feel it." she said, going out to the Escalade.

Sam's eyes narrowed and he growled.

Layla got in and drove to Jake's garage and put the vehicle in park, and her and Leah stepped out. Layla walked into the garage while Leah leaned against the Escalade.

"Jakey!" Layla called out. "Come out here, please! If I tried walking through there, I'd get grease all over my dress and that is so not happening!"

Jake, Seth, and Embry all came out, stopping in their tracks. Jake's eyes went from Layla to Leah and froze.

"Do we not look totally hot?" Layla asked of no one in particular.

"You can't say that about my sister!" Seth called out. "She's my sister!" he whined.

"Seth...honey, darling...your sister is hot as hell." Layla said, grinning. "Don't you think so, Jake?"

Jake could only nod.

"Anyway, I came here to ask you guys for help. I'll pay you each $200 if you all will put the furniture and the poles up for me tonight." Layla offered.

"I'll do it, but you don't have to pay." Embry said.

"Speak for yourself. I'll do it and I'll be glad to get paid." Seth said.

Layla smiled and pulled out six 100 dollar bills and gave 2 to each of the guys. "We'll see you all later!" she called out, heading back to the Escalade.

Leah got into the passenger seat and Layla took off. "Did you see Jake? He looked like he was ready to jump you!" Layla said, grinning.

"Are you serious?" Leah asked.

"Oh, yeah. And Sam? You could see the look of regret on his face mixed with, like, totally wanting to nail you against the Escalade." Layla said.

Leah smiled in triumph. "Now he saw exactly what he was missing." she said.

"Exactly. Seriously though, with the way Jake looked at you was like, he could have pounded concrete to dust. You can totally tell he is hung, too." Layla said.

Leah tried to hide a smile, but failed. "I'm so glad you came here." she said.

Review? Please?


	10. When your old man had let you down

Layla and Leah finally headed home after sneaking into a club in Port Angeles. It was nearly midnight as they pulled back into the La Push Reservation, singing along with the radio as loudly as they could. Layla pulled into the driveway and put the Escalade in park. Layla walked into her father's house and to her bedroom, grabbing her pipe and some of the good stuff. She headed back out where Leah was waiting by the porch.

"I've got to take these shoes off, my feet are killing me." Leah whined, tugging the heels off.

"Oh, yeah. You'll break something trying to walk in the sand with heels." Layla said, pulling hers off and tossing them on the porch.

Layla looped her arm in Leah's and the two headed for the beach, taking the long way and passing by Jake's garage. When they got closer, Layla started talking louder.

"Do you think Jake got so hard when he saw you that he just, like, ran into his house and starting jerking it?" Layla asked loudly.

"Layla!" Leah hissed.

"Hell, I'd start just looking at you. Like, I could so motorboat you." Layla said, grinning. "Are you okay if we go a little lesbian if Jake doesn't have the good sense to join us on the beach?"

"Oh, God." Leah groaned.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Layla said, tugging Leah towards the beach.

Inside the garage, Jake and Embry froze as they heard Layla and Leah walking by the garage, talking. At that moment, he was so glad that Paul, Jared, and Colin had patrol duty and that Quil was babysitting Claire. Once he was sure that the girls had walked far enough away, he motioned for Embry.

"Dude...am I crazy for wanting to go? You know how Sam feels about anyone even looking at Leah. But he's married. He can't do anything to me, right?" Jake asked.

"Is it just like...just hard up for sex or are you actually into her?" Embry asked.

Jake rubbed the center of his chest. "I...I don't know. Sam's used the Alpha voice on me so much about her that it's like the human me and the wolf me keep fighting about it." Jake said.

Embry nodded, thinking. "I think you should go for it. What if you've Imprinted on her but Sam's Alpha voice is trying to contradict it? I can tell it's definitely making Leah miserable. And you've been dragging your ass lately. Go for it." he said.

"Are you coming?" Jake asked.

"I don't know. Paul got so freaking mad when he saw Layla and I together. He's one of my best friends. I don't know." Embry said, frowning. Why did that feel so wrong? "Audrey, that girl from Taco Hell, texted me earlier wanting me to go to a party with her."

"Suit yourself. I'm going to First Beach." Jake said. "Catch you later."

Jake took off jogging toward the beach. Embry pulled his phone from his pocket. God, this felt so wrong.

Layla and Leah were already pretty lit when Jake showed up. He grinned as he saw Layla dancing around Leah in the sand.

"Jakey!" Layla called out. "You're just in time, too. Leah...Leah was like...I think she wants me." Layla tried to whisper, but laughed. "She'll be sad when she finds out that I left my toy at home."

Jake laughed, shaking his head. "I wouldn't tell her." he said, grinning.

"Heeyyy how about I go like...somewhere...and you can just whip it out and like, make her scream." Layla said. "Not in pain. Unless she likes that. She seems really kinky."

"Layla!" Leah said, laughing. "Laaayyyllllaaaa...that's so awesome to say. Laaaayyyy-luuuuhhh."

Layla got behind Jake and leaned against him, trying to push him. "You're so warm, holy shit." Layla said. Leeeaaahhhh!" Layla stopped pushing and started laughing. "That's a really good name to scream." she said. "Here, loosen up."

Layla handed the pipe and lighter to Jake and showed him how to light and inhale. Like Leah, it took him a few tries before he could inhale and hold it. After a few minutes, Jake pulled his shirt off and walked over to Leah who was grinding with Layla. He pulled her over and leaned her back, kissing her passionately.

"Oh hell yes!" Layla called out. "I'm gonna go somewhere and find my toy. I've not got a hot guy."

Jake pulled Leah down to the sand, tugging on her dress. Layla stopped to watch for a few seconds. "I knew he was hung!" she called out, heading for the hardtop.

Layla heard Leah scream in pleasure and grinned. "Get it, girl!" she called out, heading for her house.

Layla pulled her phone from her bra and turned Pandora on, turning the volume up and sticking her phone back in her bra. "Singing boobs." Layla muttered, laughing. She twirled several times and ran right into a low wall, falling sideways.

"Whoa, whoa." Billy said, grabbing Layla's arms to steady her.

"Bad Ass Billy Black!" Layla said, grinning. "What are you doing out here? It's like...late!"

"Looking for Jake. He didn't come in." Billy said.

"Oh, he'll come alright." Layla said, laughing.

"Are you high?" Billy asked.

"Are you Quilete?" Layla answered. "He's with Leah." she whispered. "My girl finally getting that D!"

Billy started laughing, leaning back in his wheelchair. "About time." he said.

"Hell yeah, my brother!" Layla said, holding up her hand for a high five.

Billy slapped her hand and said goodnight to Layla, heading back toward his house. Layla yawned and stretching, deciding to sit down on the ground and take a break. She laid down in the grass and looked up at the stars, her mind flying.

Sam was walking back from Old Quil's house when he saw someone ass plant on the grass. He jogged up and saw that it was Layla, laying on her back.

"Layla? You okay?" Sam asked, standing over her.

"No diggity, no doubt baby!" Layla said, singing along with the music coming from her bra. "Sambo! Like Rambo. I'm great! Why are you so tall?" she asked.

"You're laying in the grass in my yard." he said.

"It's very nice." Layla said.

"Did you and Leah have a nice time tonight?" Sam asked.

"Oh, yeah. Leah's having a ball! Or two." Layla giggled.

"You're high, aren't you?" Sam asked.

"Everyone asks me that. Yaaaaaaaaasss bitch!" Layla said.

"Did Leah get home okay?" Sam asked.

"Oh, God, no. She's getting nailed on the beach. Lucky whore." Layla muttered. "You're not allowed to interrupt."

"What?! Who?!" Sam asked, nearly growling.

"Nunya." Layla said.

"Nunya?" Sam asked, confused.

"Nunya bidness, fool!" Layla said, laughing.

"I'm going to stop that right now." Sam said, heading for the beach.

Layla stood up and tried running after Sam, finally catching up to him. "You don't own her, Sam. Like, no one owns anybody. You lost her when you dumped her hot ass for Emily. And once you dump...you can't hump!" Layla yelled.

"That doesn't mean she can just go around screwing anyone!" Sam yelled back.

"Dude...it so does mean that! You can't just, like, make her be celibate because you threaten every guy within a 500 mile radius. You're the world's biggest block!" Layla said.

"You don't know jack shit! You think I chose for this to happen this way?" Sam asked. "It freaking kills me!"

"How in the hell do you think she feels? Seeing you all lovey-dovey married with a kid on the way? The best thing you can do for her is let her go." Layla said.

Sam growled and punched the side of his garage. "Let it go...let it go..." Layla sang.

"Oh, no." Sam said.

"Go home, E.T. Let Leah live. And get a little." Layla said, grinning. "Get it?"

Sam took a deep breath and sighed. He turned around and headed back for the house he shared with Emily.

"Just...who's she with?" Sam asked.

"I will need you to double pinky promise that you won't be all like...ME SAM ME MAD! SAM SMASH! when I tell you." Layla said.

Sam held up both his pinky fingers and Layla squealed, going up the steps to pinky swear. "Jakey!" she whispered.

Sam closed his eyes and nodded, dropping his hands and heading inside his house. Layla walked down the steps, heading for her father's house. She walked by Jake's garage, stopping to dance every few seconds. She was nearly to her Escalade when she spotted Embry. She was about to call out his name when she saw he wasn't alone.

Layla's heart leapt to her throat when she saw Embry pushing a bleached blonde skinny mini girl against his truck and kiss her. She bit her lip, watching as Embry picked the girl up and her wrapping her legs around his waist. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see anyone, her happy high turning into a sad high.

Layla looked the other way as she walked home as quickly as she could, not wanting to see or hear anymore. The front door was locked and she didn't want to knock and wake her father or Paul up. She looked around, trying to think of what her options were. She could sleep in her Escalade and freeze. She could barge in on Sam and Emily, but after the confrontation with Sam tonight, she didn't really want to do that. Layla looked around and saw Leah's house, and saw a light on.

Layla walked over to the window that had the light on and looked in, seeing Seth awake, watching a movie. She tapped on the window and Seth jumped up, clearly startled. He came over to the window and saw that it was Layla and pulled the window open.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked.

"I'm locked out and it's cold and I pissed Sam off and Embry's screwing some bleached blonde cow." Layla whined. "Can I sleep with you?" she asked.

"Come to the front door." Seth said.

Layla walked to the front door, leaning against the door jamb. Seth opened the door while Layla was yawning. She held her arms out and Seth bent slightly, picking her up. He carried her to his bedroom and set her on the edge of the bed.

"Sethy...unzip me?" Layla asked.

Seth nodded and Layla scooted around and he unzipped her dress. Layla pulled it off over her head and tossed it off the bed. Seth swallowed hard. Layla crawled up to his pillows and laid down. Just then a knock sounded at Seth's door and Seth's mom, Sue, opened the door and stuck her head in. Her eyes went wide, seeing her son in his boxers and Layla in her bra and panties, laying on his bed.

"Seth?" Sue said, clearly shocked.

"Mom!" Seth said, standing up.

"Living room, now." Sue said, closing the door and walking to the living room. Seth pulled a blanket over Layla before walking to the living room. "What in the world is going on? Are you having sex with her?!" she asked.

"She's locked out and she had no where else to go." Seth said. "We're not having sex."

"You better not, or so help me..." Sue said.

Seth rolled his eyes and walked back to his bedroom. He saw Layla sitting up, looking around. "You disappeared." she whined softly.

"I'm sorry. Lay back down." Seth said.

Layla frowned and held her arms back out. "I'm cold. You're warm." Layla whispered.

Seth needed no further encouragement and crawling into his bed. Layla scooted until she was nearly underneath him and moved as close as she could to him, pushing her face against his neck. Seth pulled the blanket over her and wrapped his arms around her. Layla closed her eyes and was asleep within minutes.

'I could so get used to this.' Seth thought.

Layla stirred, pulling away and pulling her phone out of her bra, squinting at it and turning it off, making the music stop. She whined and moved her hand behind her back, unclasping her bra and tossing it before cuddling back up to Seth.

'Please don't get hard. Please don't get hard. Please don't get hard.' Seth thought.

So, I had a review saying that they didn't like Paul hitting Layla. That's a huge part of my story that leads to a better part? Does anyone else feel that way?

If you're uncomfortable reading it, then turn away now. It's going to get worse before it gets better.

I love reviews!


	11. Like a fool, I fell in love with you,

Layla awoke the next morning, a bright but chilly Sunday, feeling so warm and comfortable. She opened her eyes and looked around, not recognizing anything. She didn't see her clothes, her shoes, nothing. She started to panic until she looked down in the bed and saw Seth, still fast asleep, his arm slung loosely around her legs. She smiled softly, trying to remember how she ended up here. The last thing she remembered was lighting one up with Leah on the beach.

Leah!

Layla sat up and the blanket slid down, revealing she was topless. And braless. She shivered as the cool air hit her. An arm tugged her back down into the bed.

"Mm...be still." Seth muttered.

Layla smiled and poked him. "Let me up. I need to find my clothes. And bra. And your sister." she whispered.

"Floor." Seth muttered. "Shhh." he hissed, moving his hand over Layla's face.

Layla rolled her eyes and slid downwards to escape his tightening hold. Seth whined and grabbed for Layla.

"I'll be back. Maybe. If I can find everything." Layla whispered. "I'm borrowing slash stealing your shirt."

Seth groaned and flipped over onto his back, covering his eyes with his hands. Layla chuckled and decided she'd come back for her bra and dress later. She poked her head out of his bedroom door and saw no one, so she started tip toeing through the house to find the door.

"Down the hall and turn right." a feminine voice spoke up.

Layla froze for a moment then turned around. The woman looked like an older version of Leah. Must be Leah and Seth's mother.

"I bet this looks pretty suspicious." Layla said, trying to crack the ice.

"I bet it does, too. Am I going to end up a grandmother after last night?" Sue asked bluntly.

"I'm sure Jake or Leah used protection?" Layla said, confused.

"Wait, what? Jake and Leah?" Sue asked. "I was talking about you and Seth!"

"I'm about 45% sure Seth and I didn't have sex. I'm not sore, so there's that." Layla said. "I'm Layla, by the way. Eric Lahote's daughter." she added, holding her hand out.

"Sue Clearwater." Sue said, shaking Layla's hand. "Tell me about Jake and Leah? When did that happen?"

"Last night. I may or may not have got them together." Layla said. "It's all kind of hazy after we got back from Port Angeles."

Sue shook her head. She got the sense that Leah liked him, but never thought she'd be with anyone after Sam dumped her.

"If it makes you feel any better, if Seth and I did get down and dirty, I've got protection. 7 years lasting at a time kind of protection." Layla said, grinning.

"Good. I am not ready to be a grandmother yet." Sue said, sitting at the table.

"Do you want breakfast? I was so hungry last night but I didn't eat." Layla asked.

"Breakfast sounds good." Sue said.

"I can make french toast and bacon." Layla offered.

"Better make a lot. Seth will smell it and he'll eat it all." Sue said. "Leah smells it, or Jake, or any of the guys, they'll come and devour the whole house."

Layla laughing and agreed, having seen them eat before. She walked to the kitchen and went through cabinets and drawers, getting what she needed. "I'm sorry but I've just totally taken over your kitchen without asking. Louise would have me beat within an inch of my life." Layla said, smiling sadly.

"You don't even have to ask, sweetheart." Sue said. "Louise was your mom then?"

"No...well, a second mother. But technically, she was our cook and maid." Layla replied. "She taught me how to cook. She'd actually let me cook if I brought home good grades on tests and papers."

"She sounds wonderful." Sue commented.

Layla smiled and nodded, laying out what she needed and going over to heat the pans on the stove.

An hour later, and one trip to the grocery store by Sue, Layla had fixed several dozen pieces of french toast and half a dozen packages of bacon.

"I'll go wake Seth up if you want to ring Leah and tell her and Jake to get off each other and eat." Layla said, smirking.

Sue laughed and groaned, reaching for the telephone.

Layla walked back down the hallway and crept quietly into Seth's bedroom, seeing him still laying flat on his back in his bed, asleep. Layla climbed on top of the bed, moving to sit on Seth's butt. "Sethy...breakfast." she whispered, poking his back.

Seth grumbled something into his pillow, burying his face deeper against it. He tried to wriggle his butt, trying to dislodge Layla. Layla reached behind her and landed a smack squarely against his lower butt, making his jump slightly.

"Kinky." she nodded. "But I made french toast AND bacon. And if you don't get up right now, Jake and Leah will be over here and we'll hoard all the bacon."

Seth raised up quickly, making Layla topple off of him. Layla yelped and grabbed the blanket and sheet on his bed, trying to keep herself from going over, which didn't work. She landed on his floor with a thud, bringing his sheet and blanket on top of her.

"Layla!" Seth said, diving over the side of his bed, pulling the sheet and blanket off of her. "Thank God, I thought my blanket was ripped." he said, grinning.

"Oh, ha, see this? It's my side and it. Is. Split. Oh! This guy! Ladies and gentlemen!" Layla said. Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Seth grinned and pulled Layla back up over the bed and to the other side. "Whoa, whoa, let's-okay-there I go," Layla said, trying not to fall over her own two feet.

Seth made a mad dash to the kitchen when he heard the door open and shut, racing to get food before it was devoured by Leah and Jake. Layla grinned, going over to his dresser and pulling a paper towel off a plate and picking it up, eating. "Seth, no, come back" she whispered, picking up a piece of bacon, 'I was going to say you could have this, but no, that's fine." she whispered. "Too late."

Layla munched on a piece of bacon and walked into the kitchen, watching Jake and Seth arm wrestle for the last piece of french toast. Leah snorted and grabbed it, biting into it.

"Mom!" Seth cried out.

"Leah...share?" Jake said, trying to make sad eyes.

"That's my girl!" Layla said, grinning, taking a bite of her own french toast. Leah smirked, taking another bite of her food when Jake leaned over and kissed her, taking her bite.

"Hey, that was mine!" Leah whined.

"No, that one was mine. I saw it first." Jake said, swallowing.

"But I only had 4 pieces, so I should get the last one." Seth said, looking up at Sue.

"You snooze, you lose." Sue said.

Seth whined and got up from the table and stretching before walking over to Layla. "You know that you love me so much, right?" he asked Layla.

"Jake will probably punch you if you try to take Leah's food." Layla said.

"Probably. But you can't run that fast." Seth said.

Layla raised an eyebrow, wondering what that had to do with anything. Seth snatched the french toast and bacon out of Layla's hand and ran outside. Layla yelped in surprise and took off running after him.

"Seth Clearwater!" Layla shouted, trying to run after him. "Not so fast, it hurts my titties!" she yelled, trying to hold onto her boobs as she ran.

"Ha!" Seth yelled, still running.

Layla groaned and laid on the ground, out of breath, still only in Seth's t-shirt. 'And people actually run for fun?' she thought to herself.

"Uh, Layla? You okay?" Emily asked, having seen the whole thing.

"Boobs hurt. Seth took my bacon. Did you know people run for fun?" Layla said, rolling over to look at Emily.

"I've heard that." Emily said, grinning. "I made waffles and I can fry us up some bacon." she offered.

"I can see why Sam likes you so much. You're hot when you offer to make bacon." Layla said, sitting up.

Layla stood up and dusted herself off, following Emily. "So what are you doing out so early?" Layla asked.

"It's after ten, silly. I've been looking for another job. Sam's doing his rounds and picking up odd jobs, but with the baby coming, we need to save more." Emily said.

Layla nodded. "Have you found anything yet?" she asked.

"The only ones I've found are overnight ones, and Sam hates the idea of me being somewhere, all night, where anything could happen." Emily replied.

Emily unlocked and opened the door to her house and started making breakfast while Layla looked around at all the pictures on the walls and tables, seeing the happy faces of Emily and Sam, Sam and the guys, loving how happy they all look. Layla hated that they were having money trouble.

"Hey, Emily. How good are you at, like, cleaning and doing laundry?" Layla asked casually. "I hate it so much. It's boring."

"It's actually not so bad." Emily said. "I've been cleaning up after the guys for years." Emily said.

"If I pay you, would you maybe consider coming over to the house a few times a week and cleaning up a bit and doing laundry?" Layla asked. "I promise I'm not nasty. I'm just...I hate doing it. I will buy new underwear before I feel like washing it."

"I could do that." Emily said, smiling.

"I'll pay you $250 a week. Is that okay?" Layla said. "You only have to do like 2 or 3 days a week."

"That's too much, I couldn't take that much from you!" Emily protested.

"No way. Back in New York, my mother paid Louise $100 a day, but she was there for hours everyday." Layla said.

"Oh, Layla." Emily said, coming over to hug her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Layla smiled, wrapping her arms around Emily. "I should be thanking you. You're letting me be lazy." she said.

Emily finished making breakfast and made a plate for Layla and they ate together, talking. "So, not to be nosy, but are you and Embry a thing? Or you and Seth?" Emily asked.

"Embry's with that bleached blonde hooker." Layla said, chewing a bite of waffle. "Seth and I are just friends. That hand job was just to help him out. Kai and I have done way more than that, and Kai's gay." Layla explained.

"I think Embry likes you, but I think he's scared. He's seen all the failed relationships his mother has had, and he's been burned by a few girls as well. I've seen him get so excited by a new girlfriend then he'll like, catch her screwing some other guy, or using him." Emily said.

"Yeah, I doubt he likes me like that. That one night we were both so high, and everything feels great and happy when you're high." Layla said. "Do you want to come over in a little bit and help me unpack?" she asked. "I'll pay you, of course."

"Yes! Oh, I can't wait to tell Sam!" Emily said, getting excited.

"Speaking of Sam...is he good with, like, carpentry and making things?" Layla asked, getting another idea.

"He's very good, actually." Emily said.

"I saw a bed frame online earlier, but there's no where to buy it, it was a custom thing. That, and I want to see if he can, like, make these closets but make them against the wall so I have more room." Layla said.

"I'll ask him when he gets home, but I'm sure he'd love to!" Emily said.

"I'm so glad to hear that, you have no idea! I can pay him whatever he wants, plus materials." Layla said.

"He'll not charge you anything." Emily said.

"That won't work. I'm not going to take advantage of him like that." Layla said. "How does a hundred bucks a day sound? And he doesn't have to work that long, either. Maybe like a couple three hours a day?"

"He'll be so excited! I have to call him!" Emily said, taking her empty plate to the sink and picking up the phone, dialing Sam's number.

Layla smiled, listening to her explaining Layla's offers and how they each wouldn't have to get more part time jobs, that they could afford everything the baby would need. Layla took her plate to the sink and waved to Emily, walking out of their house and to hers to shower and change. Tomorrow was the first day of school and she so needed to plan her outfit and shoes and everything!

Hey, kiddies! So, it's starting to get better, right? I got a message last night/this morning, saying that most of my chapters were junk, that they had to skip over them, and that they were poorly written, etc. Basically, everything to make me feel bad.

I'd like to say, to anyone that feels that way...I'll tell you what I tell my 9 year old. if you don't like it, don't read it. And if you can't say something nice, then shush.

That being said, if you like it, review! It's going to get even better!


	12. Turned my whole world upside down

Layla tested the doorknob to the house and found that it unlocked, so she crept in as quietly as she could. She tip toed quietly to her room, holding onto her dress and bra that she grabbed from Seth's room on the way back home, as well as the shoes she left in her front yard.

"And where have you been, young lady?" Eric asked, leaning against the living room entry.

"Motherfucker!" Layla yelled, slinging her shoes. "Dad! Don't do that to my heart, Jesus." she said.

Eric dodged the shoes, laughing. "So, where were you?" Eric asked. "I feel like I should be stern and whatnot."

"The door was locked last night, so I crashed with Seth." Layla said, walking to her room.

"Did you two...wait, I don't want to know." Eric said, standing in her doorway.

"With Seth? No. But I did kiss Leah at the club, so." Layla said, seeing Eric's jaw drop, and started laughing.

"Layla!" Eric said, shaking his head, laughing. "You don't have a house key do you?" he asked.

"No, sir, I do not. Oh, I am paying Emily to come over a few days a week and clean. And Sam's going to start coming over soon and he's going to be making some things for me." Layla said.

"And you can afford that?" Eric asked.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely." Layla said, hanging her dress up.

Layla looked through the clothes in the closet and hanging on the poles, trying to decide what to wear for her first day tomorrow. Eric walked in, standing beside her as she flipped through her clothes. He pulled out a plaid red and black skirt.

"I think you'd look very nice in this." Eric said.

Layla smiled and laid the sweater on her bed, pulling out a red blouse and digging through her things to find the matching shoes and handbag. "Thank you, Dad. I think it will look great!" Layla said, meaning her words.

"That's the second time you've called me Dad. I really like the way it sounds." Eric said.

"You're my father. It felt kind of disrespectful calling you Eric." Layla said, smiling. "If I can still call my mother 'mom' then I'm definitely sure I can call you dad."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Eric asked.

"Not really. I'm fine. She's doing her." Layla said. "I've got to shower, I'm sure I still stink from last night."

"I'll be over at Billy's. He's got the tournament on." Eric said. "I'll have you a key this evening."

"Thank you, Dad." Layla said.

When Eric left, Layla walked across the hall and turned the shower on and padded back to her bedroom, grabbing some clothes to change into, making sure to leave the t-shirt she was wearing on the floor. She padded back to the shower, sighing happily when the hot water hit her skin.

An hour later, Layla emerged from the bathroom, having left a couple towels in the floor, wanting Emily to believe she really needed someone to clean up after her. Layla walked back to her bedroom and pulled out her dryer and hairbrush, starting on drying her hair. When she was finished, Layla threw the towel that was on her hair into the floor, kicking it to the corner. She left her makeup and perfume out after finishing with it. She then went room to room, messing up small things for Emily to tidy up without making such a mess that Emily would be exhausted when she finished.

Layla picked up her cell phone, going to the corner of her bedroom where she got signal and dialed Kai's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Bitch I miss you." Kai whined as a greeting.

"I miss you, too, Kai. What are you doing?" Layla asked.

"Just woke up. You'll never guess what happened last night!" Kai said.

"Tell me!" Layla said, smiling.

"I totally hooked up with Mario." Kai said. "We went to Jimmy's for a party and it was, like, the most amazing thing ever."

"Oh, my God. You are kidding me!" Layla said. "You do know I'm going to need all the hairy details."

"Girl, what hair?" Kai said. "I so miss you. You need to be here, smoking a bowl with me so we can talk about everything."

"I know. Maybe on a break I can fly out there for a few days, or you can maybe fly here." Layla said.

"So, tell me what's going on there at the rez. How many hot guys are there and how many have you done?" Kai said.

Layla and Kai talked for nearly 2 hours, talking about every single thing that had happened since Bonnie dropped the bomb and Layla moved.

"So, like, that Embry guy is just fucking that cow?" Kai asked. "You need to grab him by the balls and be like, I sat on it first so it's mine."

"Kai! No, oh gob no. I am so not going to do that! If he wants me, he knows where I am. You yourself would put a hit on me if I ever went begging after anyone." Layla said.

"True. You know Uncle Ang would fly there himself and talk some sense into you." Kai said.

"Aww, I miss Uncle Ang. You have the best family, Kai. They don't suddenly go crazy and dump you on someone." Layla said.

"True. They were born crazy and we just can't get rid of them." Kai said. "But you know you're always welcome here. And tell anyone that if they try to start shit, you know a few people that'll take care of them."

"Hell, Mama Jules would fuck anyone up." Layla said.

"My ma is pretty badass." Kai said.

"I've got to go, but I love you. And I miss you." Layla said.

"Call me when you can. I love you, bitch." Kai said.

Layla hung up, the emotions from the last few days catching up to her, spilling from her eyes and down her cheeks. She tossed her phone to her bed, letting the tears fall. How could her mother, one of the most stable people in her life, just up and pick some guy and leave her? Just send her away like she was nothing? Layla slid down the wall, in the corner of her bedroom, crying, pressing the heel of her hand to her mouth. Why did her mother just leave? Why wasn't she her mother's first choice? What if she hadn't had Eric to come to? What would have happened to her? Would she be out on the street? In foster care? Kai's parents would probably try to get custody of her, wouldn't they?

"Layla? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Emily asked, rushing into the room having seen Layla crying in the corner.

"Why wasn't I a choice? Why did she just pick him and leave?" Layla said, her voice breaking as more tears fell.

"Your mom?" Emily asked, coming to sit down beside Layla.

Layla nodded, wiping her eyes. "She just met Stefan, moved him in, and then just one day she sent me away and she left with him. How can a mother just do that to her daughter?" she asked.

"I could never do that to my baby." Emily said, her hand over her tiny bump.

"Sam wouldn't let you, anyway. You two are perfect together." Layla muttered.

"I'm sorry she did that to you, Layla. But it might turn out to be a good thing. I mean, you met your father and all of us, and that quickly you became our family." Emily said. "Sam's even glad you're here, even if you are a bit sassy." she added, smiling.

"I'm so glad to have met everyone, but I miss everything about my life in New York. Kai, Louise, Mama Jules, Big Poppa..." Layla said. "Mostly Kai's family."

"Well, fall break is in a few weeks. Maybe Eric will let you fly there for a few days." Emily said. "Come on now, no more crying. My hormones are everywhere and I'm going to start crying with you." she added, wiping the tears from Layla's eyes.

Layla hugged Emily. "You're going to be an amazing mom. Little dude or dudette is lucky." Layla said.

"Sam is convinced it's a boy." Emily said.

"He'll be a heart breaker, that's for sure. What is it with guys and long hair and then the shirtless and the muscles and then the man bun and the muscles and the shirtless and the muscles and the long hair..." Layla said, biting her lip.

"You said muscles and hair and shirtless several times." Emily said, giggling.

"I really, really like it." Layla said, smiling. "Is it hot in here? We need to crack open a window." she fanned herself.

Emily nudged her and stood up, walking around Layla's room and tidying up, making the bed. "I'll change the sheets once a week, is that okay?" she asked.

"Sounds great to me. You can avoid Paul's room...don't want him upset at me anymore then for whatever reason he already is." Layla said. "Do you want to get paid every week or every two weeks?" she asked.

"Every week is fine by me." Emily said, straightening out the quilts and pillows. She piled the dirty clothes and towels by the door then going to the bathroom, putting the towels in the floor into the pile and straightening up Layla's lotion, powder, and makeup. Layla watched her clean, making sure she didn't have to do anything strenuous. Emily picked up the laundry and headed to the laundry room, separating the loads and putting them into the washer.

A little more than two hours had passed before Emily had finished for the day.

"What days do you want to come on? Like 2 or 3 days a week should be fine." Layla said.

"How about Wednesdays and Sundays?" Emily asked, knowing those were two of the days Sam was off and that she could spend more time with him afterward.

"I love it!" Layla said. "I'm going to go ahead and pay you for this week and then, we'll do every Sunday for payment."

Emily smiled and Layla went to her wallet, pulling two hundreds and a fifty out and handing them to Emily. Emily slipped the money into her bra and then pulled Layla into another hug.

"You have no idea how much this is helping me and Sam." Emily said.

"I promise, you are helping me so much." Layla said, returning the hug.

Emily went back home after having finished cleaning for the day, going to tell Sam all about it.

Layla looked around her bedroom, seeing that it was only 2 in the afternoon. She grabbed her jacket and her purse and her keys, deciding to get some school supplies so she wouldn't be completely unprepared for tomorrow. She walked out to her Escalade, deciding it needed a good wash and wax before school tomorrow, too. She wondered if she could convince Sam to wash it and detail it and take money for it. She dialed Emily's number.

"Uley residence." Emily said, answering the phone.

"Well hello, sexy." Layla said, grinning, starting the Escalade.

"Hey! Whatcha doing?" Emily asked.

"I'm going to go get some school supplies. But I wondered if Sam could wash, wax, and detail my Escalade before tomorrow?" Layla asked. "I'll pay him $150."

Layla could hear Emily trying to be quiet in talking to Sam. She grinned when she heard Sam say, unbelievably, that someone would pay that much for a wash and detail. That he usually only got a twenty.

"He'll do it! He said just when you're finished picking out what you need to drop the Escalade and keys off with him and he'll take care of it." Emily said.

"Tell him he is a lifesaver! I'll see you all later!" Layla said.

"Bye!" Emily said, hanging up.

Layla put it in drive and drove leisurely to the entrance to the reservation before being able to pull out on the state highway. There wasn't a lot of traffic on her way to the local big box store and she pulled into a space, parking. She got out and grabbed her purse and locked her doors, making her way in. Layla went to the school supply section, figuring she'd need pens or pencils, and notebooks. The other, more specific stuff, she could get tomorrow. She walked over to the backpacks and saw a cute floral one. She picked it up as well. She bypassed the candles and scents section, stopping by and going to smell a few, picking out the ones she absolutely loved. When Layla was done, she had bought pens, paper, pencils, a backpack, three candles, two cute rugs for the bathroom, a new shower curtain, and a few padded rugs for the kitchen. She also picked up a bunch of snacks and chips and juices. Layla paid for everything and pushed the buggy to her Escalade, popping the trunk and piling everything inside. She took the buggy to the corral that was set up and then got back into her Escalade, starting it and heading back for the reservation. She was getting a bit hungry, but didn't really know what she wanted. Maybe she could call for a massive to go order, but this time, steaks. Steaks, ham, turkey, baked potatoes, all the food she loved eating in New York. Layla googled places to eat and found a local place that offered everything she was looking for, and had a great rating. She pulled into the parking lot and walked in.

"I need to place a huge to go order." Layla said, looking at the girl behind the counter.

"Sure thing! I'm ready!" she said.

Layla had figured on inviting everyone she'd met to a great big sit down family dinner. She was mentally counting each other before ordering.

"Okay, I'll need 75 steaks, 30 full hams bone in, include 5 whole turkeys, can I also get 6 dozen racks of ribs. I'll need 5 full sides of baked potatoes, 5 full sides of vegetables, 2 pounds of gravy, and 12 bags of rolls." Layla said, hoping that would be enough.

The girl behind the counter looked amazed. "This isn't a joke, right?"

"I've got a lot of family." Layla said.

The girl went to the back, to tell her manager of the massive order. He came to the front counter to talk to Layla.

"This order is legitimate?" he asked, not believing.

"I have a huge family to feed, so yes, it is." Layla said, crossing her arms. "Do you have an issue with filling my order?"

"Not at all." the manager said, turning to leave. "Fucking Quilete need to stop popping out little welfare babies." he muttered.

Layla heard him clearly, as did the girl behind the counter.

"Oh, no. He did not just say it." Layla said, taking her earrings off. "Listen here to me, you big mook, you might could be talking that shit to other people and they won't even bother. But you talking about my family there, you gump. You wanna start this shit and I will finish it. So what's it gonna be, pig? You gonna keep running your yap or are you going to show some fucking class? I'll tell you what, you don't ever mention the Quilete again, my family, and I won't have to come down here and there won't be no problem." Layla said, letting her thick New York accent dominate her words.

The manager, clearly unused to this behavior from a woman started backing up, apologizing repeatedly, citing stress and worry as an excuse for his words. He claimed to love the Quilete people.

"Am I gonna get my food here, or what?" Layla asked, looking at the manager. She looked over at the girl behind the counter and winked.

The manager had the kitchen shut down and work on her order only, so she wouldn't get upset and have to wait. In an hour, the backseat of her Escalade had been laid flat to the ground and all the food piled into it. The manager had thrown in complimentary dessert consisting of a dozen different flavored pies. Layla smiled softly, looking at her nails. She handed her bank card to the girl behind the counter.

"Ring the sale under your name, in case they want to work on commission." Layla said. "And give me the contact information for his boss."

The girl ran her card and gave her the slip to sign, as well as a business card with the owners name and number on it.

"Have a great time!" the girl behind the counter called out as Layla left.

If you all want to see Layla's first day of school outfit, I made one on polyvore. Just go to polyvore dot com and then add this at the end /cgi/set?id=191606257

Leave me a review!


	13. Let's make the best of the situation

Layla made sure everything was packed safely in the back of her Escalade before getting in and starting it, heading back for the rez. She flipped her radio to 90's pop in time for 'Forgot About Dre' to start playing. She cranked the volume. "You better bow down on both knees!" Layla sang along with the lyrics.

She pulled into Sam and Emily's driveway and honked the horn. When Sam came out, shirtless, to stand on the porch, Layla stared for a moment and nodded before getting out.

"Dinner time!" Layla called out, popping the back hatch.

Emily came out to the porch, smiling. "Layla, you didn't have to!" she said.

"Well, I went to get supplies and then I thought...I'm hungry. And if I'm hungry, there's a chance these mofos are as well." Layla said. "And when I honked the horn and Sam came out shirtless, I knew I made the right decision."

Emily laughed, coming down the steps to help Sam and Layla carry the food in. "Now you see why I married him. That, and he's got a cute butt." she said, giggling.

"I knew you were my home girl! Most of the guys around here have such nice asses. Just the kind you want to go up to and just grab with both hands and then get down on your knees and praise the Lort for making such great, great things." Layla said, staring off. "Then they take their shirts off and it's like, oh sweet Jesus, yes..."

"Earth to Layla..." Emily said, smiling brightly. "You go any further with that daydream and you'll have to excuse yourself."

"I bet they're all hung, too." Layla said, not having heard what Emily was saying. "That's all I need. Just throw me on the bed, tie my hands down..."

"Layla!" Emily said, blushing. "Hey, wake up!" she said, smacking Layla on the backside.

"Hey, hey. You flirting with me, Mrs. Uley?" Layla said, looking over at Emily and smiling. "Cause if you are, you have to spank harder. I've been a bad girl."

Emily laughed, taking the pies into the house. Layla got in and drove the Escalade back over to her driveway, taking all her school supplies and other things she bought to her bedroom. Layla walked through the house, finding Eric talking with Paul in the kitchen.

"Hey, there's ribs and steak and everything over and Sam and Emily's tonight." Layla said before walking out, seeing Paul looking pissed off.

Layla walked back over to Sam and Emily's house, ready to see everybody and eat. She spotted Embry walking from the opposite way towards their house. Layla decided to bite the bullet and speak to him.

"Hey, Embry!" she called out, waving.

Embry smiled softly and jogged over to where Layla was. Layla looked him over and smiled. His long hair was hanging in two braids over his shirtless chest. Was this just not what Layla was explaining to Emily? Layla grinned and leaned her head back, seeing that Embry was in ball shorts.

"I was so right." Layla said to herself.

"Right?" Embry asked.

"Nothing. Not a thing. Just something I was trying to explain to Emily." Layla said. "So, how have you been? It feels like I've not seen you in so long."

"Just been busy with this and that." Embry said, tugging at one of his braids.

Layla nearly snorted. Yeah, she saw what he was busy with. Maybe she should speak up before he got really serious with that cow.

"Embry...you wanna go out?" Layla asked, biting her lip.

"Sam and Emily have food already." Embry said.

"Not that kind of go out. I mean like...on a date. With me." Layla clarified.

Embry paused, thinking. He really liked Layla, but things between him and Audrey were getting pretty heavy. She hadn't cheated on him so far. Layla did spend the night with Seth last night and came back in only his shirt.

'Do it! We need her!' his inner voice called out.

Embry groaned softly. "I'm with Audrey right now, I can't." Embry said, an intense self hatred coming over him for saying those words.

"Oh...well, I'm..." Layla nodded, not knowing what she was feeling. She hated it, whatever it was.

Layla and Embry headed into the house, seeing everyone else already there.

"My girl got it again, hell yes!" Leah called out.

"Got what?" Layla asked, pissy. "Fresh batteries? Sure did. Hey, give these keys to Sam for me, yeah?" she tossed her keys to Leah.

Leah looked at Jake, confused. Layla and Embry walked in together, so why weren't they together? Leah looked over to Emily who shrugged, just as confused as she was. She, too, was sure Embry liked Layla and knew that Layla liked Embry.

"Yeah, sure Layla, but what's going on?" Leah asked.

"I just realized I left my phone in my room. I need to go get it in case Kai calls." Layla said. "Excuse me."

Layla walked out of the house, heading for hers. She felt the awkwardness thick in the room and felt suffocated by it. It was like they all knew of the rejection between Embry and her. Leah came up behind Layla and tapped her shoulder, making Layla jump and scream.

"Jesus Christ! Leah?" Layla said, feeling her heart race.

"What was that back there?" Leah asked. "Don't even think you can make something up."

"I might have asked Embry out." Layla said, sighing sadly. "And I also might have been shot down just before we walked in."

"I was sure he liked you." Leah muttered to herself. "We all were."

"Yeah, well, he's into whoever Audrey is." Layla said, walking into her house, heading for her bedroom.

"You know what this means?" Leah said, grinning.

"That I should have asked him out when I had the chance?" Layla said. "I barely know him! Why am I even getting upset over him?"

"Nope. It means we need to show him exactly what he's missing." Leah said. "Oh. Oh. I am such a genius!"

"Uh oh." Layla said, going to sit on her bed. "Do I want to know?"

"We're going to hook you up with someone who is, like, the complete opposite of Embry. A little shorter, paler, he goes over to the high school in Forks and he's currently single. Very, very good looking." Leah said.

"Leah..." Layla said, but was cut off.

"No, this is actually going to be perfect! I've got to make a call!" Leah said, dashing off.

Layla groaned. Is that what her friends felt like when she went to set them up on dates? Leah ran back over to Sam and Emily's, grabbing Jake's hand and pulling him outside, whispering her plan to him.

"You know Edward, Jake. Embry can't stand him, that's why he's perfect!" Leah whispered.

"He'll hate him even more after this." Jake said. "Can't we just wait for Embry to come to his senses?" he asked.

"That's the problem. She's not hurt him, so he thinks she's the one. He doesn't even know what it feels like to trust his own instinct when it comes to Imprinting. He's subdued his wolf and it's punishing him for it." Leah explained. "I know that feeling so well."

"Does it have to be him, though? I bet Seth will do it." Jake said.

"Seth could work, if Seth could be believable. When they phase, Embry will easily be able to see through Seth. It has to be Edward." Leah said.

Jake groaned and finally agreed. He and Leah went into Jake's house for privacy and grabbed his phone, dialing Edward's number. He answered on the third ring.

"What's wrong?" Edward said, answering the phone.

"Nothing wrong, per se. I just need a favor." Jake said. "It's going to sound really screwed up, but just go with it."

"A favor? I'm listening." Edward said.

Jake explained the situation about Layla, how she just moved here a few days ago, and how they think that, maybe, she's meant for Embry, but he's not listening to his inner wolf and denying her. How he's going out with some chick named Audrey. And how he, Edward, can pretend to be completely bonkers over Layla and see if it can trigger enough jealousy in Embry that his inner wolf finally takes back over and claims Layla as his Imprint.

"So, what do you say?" Jake asked.

"That's no problem...but why are you doing it to begin with?" Edward asked.

"We know Embry likes her, but he's gotten to the point where he's ignoring his wolf, you know? Layla likes him, but when he rejected her, she clammed up." Jake said.

"I heard that. Set it up and I'll be there." Edward said.

"Thanks, man." Jake said, hanging up.

Jake looked over at Leah and grinned. Embry didn't necessarily hate Edward, but he wasn't exactly fond of the vampire either. If this didn't bring out the possession of Imprinting, nothing would.

"Is it all good?" Leah asked, pulling Jake close to her.

"Oh, yeah." Jake whispered, meeting Leah in for a kiss.

Layla got into her pajamas and set her cell phone to wake her up at 6:00 A.M. Hopefully that would give her enough time to get showered and dressed and to school on time. She already picked her outfit out and set everything she would need out. Seth had called and asked if he, Jake, Jared, Colin, and Quil could ride to school with her tomorrow and she happily agreed. If she had to guess, Embry would probably be driving himself. Or catching a ride. 'On that blonde cow.' Layla thought, snorting. She slid into bed, pulling the quilts over her, closing her eyes, willing herself to go to sleep. Leah had promised her that whatever plan she was concocting would work, but she wasn't so sure. She didn't want to corner Embry, or anyone, into liking her. That seemed manipulative. She would talk to whatever guy Leah had picked out and explain things to him. Layla finally drifted off to sleep around midnight, exhaustion finally taking her over.

Six came awfully early for Layla, who blindly reached for her cell phone to silence her alarm. She groaned when it fell to the floor, still blaring. Layla rolled over and bent over the bed, grabbing her phone and sliding the button to turn it off. Layla slid out of bed and stood up, stretching. She grabbed her toiletries and headed for the bathroom, knowing a shower would wake her up.

After she got out of the bathroom, Layla went to her bedroom and started her makeup before drying and styling her hair. Seven rolled around and Layla was proud of herself, having done most of her getting ready in an hour. She dropped her towel and started putting her clothes on, making sure it was neat and wrinkle free. It was probably a bit much, to go to school in such a outfit, but she wanted to make a good impression. Plus, she really liked how the skirt hugged her curves. Layla slipped on her pumps and grabbed her purse and backpack, heading outside. She saw her Escalade, all shiny and spotless. She got in and drove over to Sam and Emily's to drop the money off for Sam having cleaned her car.

When a sleepy Sam opened the door, Layla handed him the money and thanked him for a job well done.

"You look very nice." Sam said. "Hey, Em. Come look at Layla." he called out.

Emily walked to the door in Sam's shirt, looking Layla up and down. "Wow." she said. "Gorgeous."

"Is it too much for my first day? I want to make a good impression." Layla said.

"I think it's perfect. Have a good day!" Emily said.

Layla waved and got back into her Escalade, heading to pick up her boys before school started. It took the longest at Seth's house because Leah insisted on being awake and seeing what Layla had picked out to wear, making sure it would look good enough for Embry to see and for Edward to see.

"Looking good! Nice ass, by the way." Leah said.

"That's why I'm wearing this skirt. Just so you can admire my ass and think, damn, why am I not hitting that?" Layla said.

Ten minutes until 8 and they were finally on their way to school. Layla pulled into a parking space and shut the engine off, grabbing her purse and backpack and stepping out, seeing people staring at her. Seth got out and stood beside her, glaring at the ones who stared.

"It's like they've never seen a beautiful woman before." Seth said.

"Aw, Seth, you're the most beautiful woman I know." Jake said, smirking.

Layla chuckled, leaving them to argue as she headed for what appeared to be the main building to get her schedule and supply list.

'Well,' she thought, 'here goes nothing.'

Sorry about the wait. I had a Beta for about...oh, maybe 2 days? I sent them all the chapters to give them an idea of what I was going for. Well, they just quit, before I even got anything back. So yeah, there might be mistakes. I read over it, so hopefully it's still okay. Leave me love 3


	14. Before I finally go insane

Layla sat in the attendance office, tapping her foot, waiting to get her class schedule. Eric had enrolled her, but they still had not found classes for her. The guidance counselor was trying to translate her classes from Doveslinen Academy and see if she lacked anything or if anything couldn't transfer. It took nearly an hour, but a schedule had finally been printed, along with a supply list, a map, and a parking tag. Layla slipped everything but the schedule into her backpack and thank the ladies at the desk, picking up her bag and purse and walked out, looking for English 3.

"Room 201, Building 2." Layla muttered, going outside and looking for numbers.

"Are you new here?" a voice asked from behind her.

"I'm not new anywhere, honey." Layla said, turning around. "Which building is building 2?" she asked.

"The one with two feathers. I'm Jay, by the way." he said, smiling.

"Makes perfect sense. I'm Layla." Layla replied, holding her hand out.

Jay shook her hand and held his hand out for her schedule. "Oh, you have English with Houston. I feel sorry for you." he said.

"Why? Tough? Mean? One eye? Funky breath? Weird mole?" Layla asked, grinning.

"Mean, mostly. He'll make you nearly argue for every grade you get. He loves pointing out when someone is wrong." Jay said.

"Oh, that will be fun." Layla said. "Thank you for the help, though."

"Anytime." Jay said.

Layla headed for the building with two feathers, then up the stairs to room 201, knocking once before walking in. She looked for the teacher and saw him grilling a student, trying to get them to defend their choice for term paper. Layla saw Seth and waved.

"Are you going to stand there like a knot on a log?" the teacher asked.

"I wasn't aware that knots stood. I must be deep in the country." Layla said.

Mr. Houston smiled, but not a friendly smile. "What's your name, little girl?"

"Layla Contri." she replied. "I'm going to assume you're the ever so pleasant Mr. Houston."

"Take a seat. Now." Mr. Houston said.

"Take it? Where?" Layla asked, smirking. "If what you mean is 'please, go sit down', then yes. I can do that."

Layla picked the seat next to Seth and set her purse and backpack down, sitting down in the desk chair and turning to look expectantly at Mr. Houston.

"Now that we have all taken the time to watch your shenanigans and take up valuable class time, you will have a term paper due in 7 days. 10 page minimum, not including your cited sources." Mr. Houston said, looking at Layla.

"Consider it done and graded with an A. Sir." Layla said, smiling.

Seth wanted to start laughing, seeing how red and frazzled Mr. Houston was getting. Aside from Leah, no other student had been able to make Mr. Houston speechless. Seth was willing to bet Layla could do just that. Easily.

Layla's next class was Math 3, in the same building, but on the first floor in room 110. Math passed by uneventfully, and for that Layla was glad. She only had one worksheet for homework. The next class she went to was Study Hall 3. Layla finished her math worksheet and got a head start on her English term paper, writing nearly three pages. Lunch couldn't come soon enough. Layla stopped at her locker, setting her backpack inside, only taking her purse with her to lunch. She walked down the stairs to the lunch hall. She saw Seth, Jake, and Quil sitting at a table piled with food. Layla started walking over to their table when her name was called out.

"Layla!" Jay called out.

"Hey, how are you?" Layla asked, smiling up at him.

"Much better, now. I heard you and Houston had a pissing match." Jay said.

"A what?" Layla asked, looking confused.

"You didn't take any of his crap." Jay clarified.

"Oh, that. He's a very annoying little man." Layla said.

"Do you want to eat with us?" Jay asked.

"I would love to, but I'm going to sit with Jake and Seth and Quil today. But another time?" Layla said.

"You're friends with those weirdos?" Jay asked.

"Weirdos?" Layla asked, crossing her arms. "Why exactly do you think they're weirdos? Is it because they tower over a lot of people here? Or that, from head to toe, they're stacked with muscle?"

"I didn't mean anything by it." Jay said.

"They're my best friends and I would appreciate it very, very much if you did not attempt to insult them, especially in my presence." Layla said.

Layla turned and walked for the table where Jake, Seth, and Quil were before giving Jay a chance to reply. Seth, having watched the whole conversation, opened his arms to Layla, pulling her to sit in his lap, and hugged her tightly.

"I'm not sure I like you after yesterday, Seth Clearwater." Layla said, turning away from Seth.

"What? Why not?" Seth asked, frowning. "You gotta like me! I'm cute and loveable!" he said.

Layla turned and leaned in close to him, cradling his face with her hands, moving her lips close to his. "You stole my bacon and french toast." she whispered against his lips before moving away, going to sit beside Jake.

Seth's mouth dropped open. "But that was a long time ago!" he whined.

"It was barely twenty four hours ago, you moose!" Layla said, grinning. "You should never come between a girl and her bacon. Bacon love is deep and real."

"Oh, you mean this bacon?" Seth asked, holding up a baggie full of bacon. "This kind of bacon?"

"Seth, you know I love you, right?" Layla said, laughing.

"You just love me for my bacon." Seth said.

"That's not the only meat from you I enjoyed." Layla whispered just loud enough to Seth, Jake, and Embry to hear.

Seth's eyes went wide and Layla leaned over and grabbed Seth's bag full of bacon and moved away quickly. "Thanks!" she said, laughing.

"Hey! No fair!" Seth said, pouting. "Can I at least have 2 pieces?" he asked.

Layla tapped her lips and Seth pulled her close, pecking her lips and snatched the bag back. "Ha!" he exclaimed.

"Look at the bag, fool." Jake said, laughing.

Layla had taken all but 1 piece of bacon out of the bag. The rest she held behind her back.

"Miss Contri, please come to the office." the lunch hall monitor said. "You too, Mr. Clearwater."

Layla raised an eyebrow and put the bacon on Jake's plate and wiped her hands. "Touch one piece and I will tell Leah to freeze you out." she said, smiling too sweetly.

Layla and Seth followed the lunch hall monitor to the vice principal's office.

"Miss Contri, we have a strict 'No PDA' rule in this school." the vice principal, Mrs. Jackson, said.

"PDA? Who did I do the PDA with?" Layla asked, confused.

"The lunch hall monitor informed us that you and Mr. Clearwater were committing PDA." Mrs. Jackson said.

"What? A peck on the lips? That's PDA? Are you serious?" Layla asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"We do classify that as PDA." Mrs. Jackson said.

"There wasn't even any tongue action! I've gotten further than that with his sister." Layla said, incredulous.

"Regardless. That will be one after school detention for you and one for Mr. Clearwater." Mrs. Jackson said. "The next time will be one day suspension."

"You know, I would agree with you if I had stripped naked and started riding him like I would explode if I didn't. Or if he pushed me against the wall and we were going at it. But a simple peck?" Layla asked.

"Do you want to make it two after school detentions, Mrs. Contri?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

"Is everyone sexually repressed around here that two friends can't show affection?" Layla muttered. "No, I don't care to make it two, thanks."

Layla walked out, Seth following her. "Can you believe that?" she asked, looking at Seth.

"Yeah, sadly, I can." Seth said. "I get detention at least once a week. But the is the first one I've had for PDA."

"Yeah, well, it's bullshit." Layla said, clearly pissed off. "They are so lucky Kai doesn't go here with me. He'd take it as a personal challenge and, sooner or later, start fucking someone on her desk."

Seth laughing, slinging his arm around Layla, walking back to the lunchroom with her.

Layla had 3 more classes that day: World History, Quiluete language, and Chemistry. When 3 o'clock rang, Layla picked her backpack and purse up and headed for detention hall. She walked in with her head held high and went to sit by Seth.

"Are you riding home with me?" Layla asked.

"No talking." the monitor said.

Seth grinned and nodded.

"Miss Contri, according to my list, you and Mr. Clearwater are not to sit next to each other." the monitor said.

"Wow. Glad you stopped us. We were just about to go at it right here at the desk. Caught it just in time. I just can't help myself." Layla said, standing up.

"No talking." the monitor said.

Layla moved two seats over, crossing her arms, staring at the monitor with a raised eyebrow, tapping her foot. When the monitor refused to look up at her, Layla pulled her compact out of her purse, touching up her makeup.

An hour later, the monitor dismissed detention. Layla stood up, grabbing her backpack and purse and walked out with Seth, but paused.

"After hours, the rules do not apply to students." Layla said, smirking. "Which means, if I want to rip his pants off and swallow him like there's no tomorrow, I very well can. Check it."

Layla walked out of the building, Seth following her. She pressed unlock on her key fob and got in, Seth getting in on the passenger side.

"Is it okay if I drop you off at your house? Leah said she wants to introduce me to someone." Layla said, heading for Seth's house."

"Did she say who?" Seth asked.

"Edward? I think that's who she said." Layla said.

"What? Why him?!" Seth asked, getting upset. "She's stupid."

"I told her I would." Layla said.

Seth got out at his house, going inside of his house and slamming the door. Layla heard yelling and then another door slamming as Leah walked out and got in, Jake following her.

"Let's go." Leah said.

Layla followed the directions Jake gave her, pulling into the driveway of a beautiful house fifteen minutes later. Edward was standing by the front door. Layla stepped out and was immediately flanked by Leah and Jake. Edward walked over.

"You must be Layla. I'm Edward." Edward said.

"A pleasure to meet you." Layla said, holding out her hand.

Edward gently grabbed her hand, pressing a kiss to the top. Layla smirked, coming up with a great plan. Edward smiled at her.

"I do believe we can take it from here. What do you say, Edward?" Layla said.

"Definitely." Edward said, leading her inside.

Layla tossed her keys to Jake. "I'm sure I can get a ride from Edward." she said. "And then he'll probably drive me home."

Edward held back a laugh and shut the door. He gave Layla the tour, introducing her to his family.

"You look familiar." Rosalie said, studying her.

"Have you ever been to New York?" Layla asked.

"Yeah, we went about six months ago, or so." Rosalie said.

"There's a good chance we may have made out, then." Layla said.

"What, for real?" Emmett asked.

"That's it. It was a club...Little Gino's." Rosalie said.

Layla looked over at Emmett and smiled. "She's a good kisser." Layla said.

While Emmett demanded details from Rosalie, Edward took Layla into the living room.

"Okay, let me tell you how this is going to go down. Leah's determined to make Embry want me by making him jealous. I don't want someone just because they're afraid someone else will want me. That's not love and that's not the kind of attention I want or deserve." Layla said. "Let's really turn the tables on Leah. She expects us to be, like, all lovey dovey, right?"

"Yeah, she explained it all to me last night. Only near Embry, or when Embry is watching, are we to be affectionate, basically." Edward said.

"Do you want to prank her?" Layla asked, grinning.

"That might teach her to stop meddling." Edward said. "They're outside in the woods just beyond the house right now. I saw her and Jake out there a few minutes ago."

"Perfect. Are the curtains open?" Layla asked.

"Yeah. What are you thinking?" Edward asked.

"That you should pick me up, toss me on the couch, and then lay down and I'm going to get on top and act like I'm riding you." Layla said.

"You know they'll have a cow, right?" Edward asked.

"That is what I'm counting on." Layla said. "Oh, be loud, too. You might wanna tell your folks and everyone what's going to go down."

"Undoubtedly they've already heard your plan." Edward said. "I already told them what was going on with Jake having called last night."

Edward picked Layla up and Layla wrapped her arms around him, trying not to laugh. He took her over to the couch and gently laid her down and then he himself bent down, switching places with Layla. Layla got on her knees and started making movements that mimicked sex.

"Oh, yes! Edward!" Layla yelled out.

Edward grinned from his position, laying on the couch. After several minutes, he decided to reverse their positions, letting Layla lay down while he braced himself over her, making sure most of him could still be seen. He pulled his shirt off and tried not to laugh. Layla got her phone out, moaning loudly every few seconds.

"Oh, yes, right there!" Layla yelled out, scrolling through cute cat pictures. "YES! EDWARD!" she screamed.

Edward moved down to lay beside her, letting out a laugh. He and Layla laid on the couch, Layla pulling up cute animal videos and watched with her.

"I'm pretty sure you're the best boyfriend I've ever had. Fake sex, which by the way was absolutely amazing, adorable little animal videos, and in the next room one of the girls I made out with." Layla said.

"You're going to get grilled when you go home, you know? I looked around the edge of the couch and Leah and Jake are arguing." Edward said.

"Perfect." Layla said.

No, this isn't going to turn into a Layla/Edward story. It's still an Embry/Layla story, but mama has got to add drama and draw details out. Otherwise it'd be 3 sentences and over way too quickly.

So leave me some love, my loves!


	15. Please don't say I'll never find a way

Layla grabbed her backpack and pulled out her English paper, figuring she might as well put the time she was spending at Edward's house to good use. Emmett and Rosalie volunteered to help freak Leah and Jake out by getting on Edward's bed and bumping it against the wall repeatedly. Layla laughed and nodded excitedly.

"She will absolutely lose her shit, I can't wait!" Layla said, looking up from her paper.

Emmett and Rosalie got to work on making the headboard hit against the wall, Layla calling out every minute or so as she worked on her paper. Edward offered her his laptop as he had fast internet for Layla to do her research on. By the time 9:00 pm rolled around, Layla had finished her term paper, having finished her math worksheet in Study Hall earlier.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Rosalie, even if I'm not high as a kite and trying to swallow your tongue." Layla said, laughing softly.

"Hey, who says it won't happen again. We'll wait, though, until Emmett is out of town." Rosalie said.

Emmett whined loudly, looking at Rosalie like she just took away his one true dream in life. Layla laughed loudly, bending down to get her backpack and her purse. Edward led her out to his car and helped her in.

"I can take you as far as the Quiluete border. Anywhere beyond that, and I fear for the safety of my car. Undoubtedly, Jake will be waiting there with a hammer." Edward said.

"He just can't do that to my baby daddy." Layla said, smirking.

"Make sure you tell them them the truth before they come after me?" Edward asked, grinning.

"Oh, I will. I just want them to freak the hell out first." Layla said.

Edward pulled up to the entrance of the reservation and put his car in park. Just as he thought, Jake and Seth were waiting there in Layla's Escalade. Layla got out of his car, grabbing her bags. "Bye, Edward!" she called out.

She walked over to the driver's side and opened the door, staring at Jake.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Jake asked, glaring at her.

"Driving my own damn vehicle." Layla said.

"I'm already in the driver's seat. Get in." Jake said.

Instead of putting up a fight, Layla got into the passenger's seat. Jake sped off down the dirt road, coming up to Sam and Emily's. He put it in park and took the keys, putting them in his pocket. He got out and pulled Layla from the passenger's seat and took her into the house.

"Care to explain what in the hell you were doing?" Jake asked.

Sam, Emily, Leah, Seth, and Quil flanked around Jake, waiting on her answer. Layla crossed her arms and cocked her hip, staring at each of them.

"And it's your business how exactly? You're the ones that set it up, Jake. You should know exactly." Layla said.

"We didn't mean for you to go and screw the guy!" Leah said, glaring.

"You didn't specifically say **not** to." Layla said.

"You fucked him?" Sam asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, we set it up so Embry could see his mistake and get jealous enough to realize he wanted you!" Leah said.

"Whoa, you set that up? That's really messed up." Emily said. "Why would you even want to do that? Maybe Embry is happy with Audrey."

"And maybe I'm happy not having him romantically in my life." Layla said. "Maybe I really like Edward."

"You can't be serious." Seth said.

"Very. Oh, I'm going out with Edward tomorrow, too. Pregnancy tests don't buy themselves, you know." Layla said, heading for the door.

"Pregnancy tests?!" Jake yelled out, looking at Leah. "I knew this was a bad idea!"

Layla smirked and grabbed her bags, heading out of the house and walking home. She would text Leah in a few minutes and tell her that they didn't have sex and she most certainly wasn't pregnant. She hoped it would teach her not to try and pull crap like that. Emotions were not to be played with, even if it was in the best of intentions.

Layla quickly walked across the road and a few houses down, until she came to the one she lived in with her father and half brother, Paul. She tried the doorknob and it gave way, remembering that her keys were still in Jake's pocket. 'Yes!' Layla thought, opening the door and shutting it as quietly as she could. She nearly made it to her bedroom before footsteps made her freeze.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Paul asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm going to take a hot shower after a long and trying day?" Layla said, turning around. She stepped back, seeing the angry look in Paul's eyes. "I'm just going to go now."

Layla didn't make it to her door before Paul pushed her inside of the bedroom and followed her in. "You're such a fucking embarrassment! Not only did I hear you, but so did Jared, Colin, Quil and Embry! For a walk of shame, you didn't look too shamed. Running around smelling like that freak." he spat.

"I don't do a walk of shame. If I'm going to have sex with someone, I'm not going to feel shame!" Layla said, crossing her arms.

Paul growled at her snotty tone and picked her up off the floor and backhanded her. "Don't you fucking speak to me like that, you fucking whore!" he hissed.

Layla cried out softly, trying to scoot back away from him as quickly as she could, trying to make it to the window. She tried pulling it up, but her hands were too shaky to budge the window. Paul grabbed Layla by the hair and pulled her back away from it, dragging her back towards the closet.

Layla was trying to pull away, but his grip was too strong. Layla looked around, trying to find something to grab and hit him with, but only seeing her hair dryer and she knew it wouldn't hurt him, only piss him off. Layla tried twisting in his grip. Paul grunted and picked her up by her arms, trying to hold her off the ground so she wouldn't have any leverage. Layla knew she had only one chance to escape. She had to kick and kick hard, and aim right for his weak spot. Layla swung her leg, aiming her foot right for his crotch and kicked as hard as she could.

Paul cursed under his breath and dropped Layla. Layla landed hard but scrambled to her feet, running for the door. She heard Paul cursing and yanked at the door, finding that he had jammed the lock. She ran for the window, banging on it with her fists and started screaming.

"Shut up!" Paul yelled, heading right for Layla.

Layla's heart raced and she looked around, looking for something she might be able to break glass with. Her eyes landed on her desk chair. She grabbed the chair and tried to sling it at the window as hard as she could. Glass shattered and the chair went right through the window, landing in the grass under her window.

Paul charged her and Layla climbed on the window seal, cutting and scratching herself in the process. When Paul lunged for her, Layla jumped, but he grabbed her by her hair. She screamed as she dangled a foot from the ground.

"Shut the fuck up!" Paul hissed, pulling.

Layla grabbed a piece of glass that had got caught in her shirt and threw her arm over her head and slashed. Paul yelled, dropping her. 'Bingo!' she thought to herself, making contact with the glass and his hand. Layla fell to the ground, among her chair and the broken glass.

"SETH! EMBRY! JAKE! SOMEONE!" Layla screamed, stumbling out of the grass, cutting her feet up.

Paul jumped out of the window and rushed Layla. Layla tried running, but the cuts on her feet had her nearly screaming with each step on the hard blacktop. She stumbled, going sideways. Paul dove for her, Layla turning and covering herself with her hands. 'This is it. This is how I'm going to die.' she thought, whimpering. She waited for the impact.

A loud, threatening growl startled her, making her look around. The biggest wolf she had ever seen, in person, was standing right behind her, growling, baring it's teeth. Layla held her breath, praying silently that this wild animal wasn't going to attack her. 'Oh, shit. It smells the blood. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead.' she thought.

"P-Please…" she whispered, tears starting to fall.

The large, gray wolf lowered itself into an attack position and moved closer to Layla, nearly standing over top of her. She heard Paul threaten the wolf.

"This is none of your damn business, so back the fuck off." Paul yelled at the wolf.

The wolf only growled louder in response, snapping it's jaws at Paul. Just then, Paul lunged at the wolf, the wolf leaping and knocking Paul back. Seconds later, Sam, Jake, Leah, and Seth ran outside, going to where the commotion was.

"Leah! Get Layla inside! Now!" Sam said, shaking.

Leah nodded, not even going to protest his telling her what to do. She rushed to Layla, picking her up, and running as fast as she could to Sam's house, knowing Emily had a first aid kit and basic training.

Leah burst through the door of Sam and Emily's, going to gently lay Layla on the kitchen table. Layla whined softly.

"What's going on? What happened?" Emily asked, having heard the commotion.

"I don't know. Jake and I were walking to my house with Seth, and we hear this window break. We figured it was just that drunk guy that lives down the street? No. Embry ran out of Jake's garage and looked around and he just freaking phased and started running. That's when the rest of us took off to see what was going on. I grabbed Layla. It looked so bad." Leah said.

Emily listened to Leah talk while getting her first aid kit. She looked Layla over. "I can fix the more superficial ones. But she's got some pretty deep cuts. I can't do stitches." Emily said. "Take her to the car and we'll go to the hospital."

Leah nodded, gathering Layla back in her arms. She walked outside, to Emily's Jeep and got into the back seat. Emily came out a few moments later with her keys. Emily peeled out of the dirt driveway, speeding towards the Emergency Room.

Within seconds, Sam, Jake, and Seth phased into their wolf forms. Sam ran up and grabbed Paul by the back of his shirt and pulled hard. When he fell backwards, Sam put his front paws on his chest, pushing his wolf face into Paul's and growled, baring his teeth. Jake and Seth both corralled Embry, preventing him from lunging and attacking again.

'Take him to the forest!' Sam mentally commanded of Jake and Seth. 'Embry, do not attack Paul!' he added.

Seth and Jake closed Embry in until he had no choice to go to the forest. Sam looked around, making sure there was no one else in sight and phased back, quickly pulling his pants back on. He grabbed Paul and pulled him back to his house.

"When we get inside, you're not going to fucking move, and you're not going to fucking talk unless I speak to you." Sam said, looking over at Paul. "You're going to explain what the fuck just happened."

Sam paused, seeing Emily's Jeep speeding out of the rez like a bat out of hell. He all but ran back to his house, dragging Paul behind him. "Sit on the fucking couch and don't fucking move!" he commanded.

Sam looked around, seeing blood all over the kitchen table. He grabbed the house phone, dialing the cell phone number for Emily. He heard a ringing coming from their bedroom and cursed, slamming the phone back on the receiver.

'Leah!' he thought to himself. He had her number. 'Please, let her have her phone with her.' he prayed. Sam dialed her number.

"What?" Leah answered the phone.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, relieved she answered.

"We're taking Layla to the emergency room. Emily said she's got some pretty deep cuts and she can't do stitches." Leah said. "There's so much blood, Sam." she whispered.

"It'll be okay, Lee-Lee." he said, using his old pet name for Leah. "I'll go tell Eric. He'll have to consent to whatever she needs."

"Thanks." Leah said.

"We'll be there soon." Sam said.

He hung up the phone, pacing. "When she gets out of the Emergency Room, me and you are going to have a fucking talk. Until then, you're going to stay right fucking here and you will not move!" he commanded.

Sam called Quil to come keep an eye on Paul then told Jared and Colin to do patrols, making sure the reservation is kept safe. Sam ran over to Eric's house, not seeing him there. He wished he had time to fix the window. He turned around and ran to Billy's, finding Eric watching television with Billy.

"Eric!" Sam said. "We've got to go, come on."

"What? Why? Are you okay? Is Emily okay?" Eric asked. "What about Paul?"

"It's Layla. I'll explain everything in the truck." Sam said, heading for the door.

"Call me when you know what's going on." Billy said.

Eric nodded and followed Sam out to his truck and got in. "Explain."

Sam started the truck and took a deep breath. How do you explain to a man that his son hates his daughter and attacked her?

OMG such drama! And before anyone says anything, I know most of you think Paul wouldn't really do something like that. Well, this is my story, and he did. Crazy. Leave me love?


	16. And tell me all my love

Sam and Eric finally made their way to the emergency room and say Leah, Emily, Jake, Seth, and Embry in the waiting room.

"They won't let us fucking go back! Like we're not family?" Leah said, pissed off. "It's all my fault. I should have known Paul would have found out and reacted like that." she said.

Jake grabbed Leah's hand, holding tight. "There's no way you could have, though. It's not your fault. It's his." Jake said.

Sam stared at their link hands for a few seconds before moving over to Emily, pulling her into his arms.

"You okay, Em?" Sam whispered.

"I'm worried about Layla." Emily whispered. "All this blood is hers. It looked terrible. Her face, everything."

Eric walked up to the nurse's desk, demanding to see his daughter. The nurse tried calming him down, but Eric wasn't having it.

"You take us back to her room or each of us will take a floor and go room to room." Eric said.

The nurse sighed and paged the doctor on call. "Mr. Lahote is demanding to see his daughter." she said into the phone. A few moments later she hung up. "Your daughter is currently being sedated."

"What?" Eric asked.

"Why?" Sam asked, coming to stand beside Eric.

"She kicked the attending." the nurse said.

Eric smiled softly. 'That's my girl.' he thought. "If you let us in there, we can calm her down." he said.

The nurse shrugged and motioned for them to follow her back through the emergency room. They came to the last room and the nurse cracked the door open. A metal bedpan was launched against the door.

"Miss Lahote, get back in bed!" the nurse called out.

"Or what? Huh? Gonna bring back Dr. Finger Fucker?" Layla yelled back.

Embry narrowed his eyes and pushed by the nurse, going into the room, ducking from the water pitcher that Layla threw.

"Embry!" Layla whispered, still standing on the bed, holding her IV pole in one hand. "Get in!"

"You need to sit down. They're just trying to help you." Embry said, trying to keep his voice even.

"Fuck that." Layla said.

Eric, Sam, and Leah pushed past the nurse, followed by Seth, Emily, and Jake. Layla looked at each of them, wondering why everyone just showed up.

"How about you put the IV pole down, yeah?" Jake said, slowly walking towards Layla.

"How about I shove this up your ass?" Layla replied, gripping the pole tighter.

Jake stopped in his tracks and started laughing. "She'll be fine." he said.

The doctor poked his head into the room. "Did you all calm her down?" he asked.

"Dr. Finger Fucker!" Layla cried out, throwing her IV pole at the door. The doctor quickly shut it, just as the pole hit the door. He opened it a few seconds later, followed by several nurses.

"Apparently the sedation we gave her a little while ago wasn't strong enough." the doctor muttered.

"Oh, please. I've smoked weed stronger than that." Layla said. "Don't come any closer!" she yelled.

The doctor and nurses kept walking towards Layla, three on each side of the bed. One of the nurses held a syringe in her hand.

"No! Seth! Embry!" Layla called out.

Within seconds, Embry jumped over the hospital bed, grabbing the doctor by the neck, pushing him against the wall. Seth moved to knock the syringe from the nurses hand, watching it scatter against the floor.

"Embry!" Sam growled. "Let him go. Now." he ordered.

Embry visibly shook for control for several seconds before finally letting the doctor go. Layla crouched on the bed, ready to bolt. She held out her arms. "Embry?" she whined.

Embry moved to go pick her up.

"No." Sam ordered. "Let the doctor and nurses do what they have to."

Embry turned back to Sam, narrowing his eyes. Fuck!

Layla whimpered, looking to Seth. "Sethy?" she whined, holding out her arms.

"Don't move, Seth." Sam ordered.

"Go away!" Layla yelled at Sam.

Layla swayed on the hospital bed, looking over. She saw a nurse pull the syringe from the IV, now empty. Her eyes fluttered and she fell sideways. Jake moved quickly and caught her, gently putting her back on the bed. Her eyes were half mast as she looked up at Jake.

"Heeeey Jakey." Layla said, smiling. "Oh my Gooodddd, Leeaahhh. Is Jakey good?" Layla asked.

Leah burst out laughing. "Oh, yeah. So now that you're all happy...are you really pregnant?!" she asked.

"Pfft, no. I've got a 7 year IUD, you silly goose. I just wanted you and Jakey to mind your own beeswax." she said. Layla giggled, turning her head. "Daddy! Hi Daddy." she said, smiling at Eric.

"Hi, princess. You feeling okay?" Eric asked.

Layla leaned to the side and motioned for him to come closer. He walked over to the side of the hospital bed.

"You know who's a MILF?" Layla whispered.

"I'm not sure what a MILF is." Eric said.

"Sue. Sue Sue." Layla whispered, smiling softly. "It stands for Mother I'd Like to Fu-"

"Layla!" Leah called out.

"You could so tap that." Layla said. "She's a much better mother than my mother. She thought Seth and I had sex, and she was cool with it." she whispered.

Seth grinned, feeling everyone turn towards him. "What?" he asked.

Embry glared at Seth. Layla gasped, pulling up the blankets and looking. "Ahh!" she yelled.

"Layla? Baby, what's wrong?" Eric asked.

Layla looked over at him, putting her hand up to her mouth. "Is this a party? Because I don't have any pants on."

Jake and Seth started cracking up. Sam and Emily came up to the bed.

"We're going to head home now that we know you're okay. Someone's got to keep an eye on things." Sam said.

"You've got 2. And Emily's got 2. That's 4." Layla nodded. "That's one for every direction!"

Sam and Emily said their goodbyes and headed out. Jake sat at the foot of the hospital bed, pulling Leah to sit between his legs. Eric sat in the plastic seat that the hospital provided. Layla started running her fingers through her hair.

"Embry...can I tell you a secret?" Layla whispered loudly. "This...this isn't a recording. It's live."

Embry chuckled. "You don't look like a recording." he said.

"Gaaaahhhh." Layla said. "Leah, you know who actually is great at sex? Embry." she said, nodding. "But don't tell him. It's a secret."

"Don't worry. I won't say a word." Leah said, grinning.

Layla frowned then pulled at her hospital gown, looking down the neck hole. She stared down for the longest time.

"Is something wrong?" Jake asked.

"It's cold." Layla muttered.

"And you needed to look down your hospital gown to know that?" Jake asked.

"Isn't that how you do it?" Layla asked, completely serious.

"Obviously that's how I do it." Jake said.

Layla shivered, tugging at the blankets. Embry crawled into the hospital bed, pulling Layla close to him. Layla sighed softly at the heat he gave off. Seth crawled into the bed behind Layla, spooning.

"This is what I call room service." Layla said.

The doctor knocked on the door and Eric motioned him in. It was Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"Jake, good to see you again." Carlisle said. "Dr. Anderson traded patients with me, saying something about this young lady being a bit uncooperative."

"DOCTOR FINGER FUCKER CAN GET BENT!" Layla called out. "Carliiiisle...hi. You know, Edward doesn't look a thing like you. I think you should do the DNA."

"Doctor Finger Fucker? Should I ask?" Carlisle asked.

"He kept trying to stick his fingers all up in me. I kicked him." Layla said. "So rude. He didn't even ask!" she muttered.

"He was probably trying to do an internal check. But I agree with you. Very rude not to ask your permission." Carlisle agreed.

Layla settled back down between Embry and Seth, her eyes drifting shut.

"Mr. Lahote, can I talk to you?" Carlisle whispered.

Eric walked outside of the room to talk to Dr. Cullen while Jake, Leah, Seth, and Embry stayed in the room. Within seconds, Layla was fast asleep, the sedative finally kicking in. She had a death grip on Embry's long hair.

"Mr. Lahote, Layla needs to have surgery. Leah gave me a pretty bland turn of events as she didn't know exactly what went down. Layla has several ribs out of place and there's quite a bit of glass embedded in her skin that we need to remove. She also has a slight concussion." Carlisle said. "Right now, our biggest worry is infection, the ribs causing a punctured lung, and the concussion covering up anything our scans may have missed."

"She's going to be okay, right?" Eric asked.

"If we can keep her that calm, then yes." Carlisle said, chuckling. "I've never seen Dr. Anderson hand off a patient. Layla's got fire, I'll give her that. And great aim, apparently."

"She's a Lahote." Eric said proudly.

"Once the O.R. opens up, we'll take her back and get all the glass out of her and set her ribs." Carlisle said.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen. I appreciate everything." Eric said.

"Seth, we've got to head home before mom has a cow." Leah said, stretching from leaning against Jake for so long.

"Do I really have to?" Seth asked, looking over at Leah.

"Do you want mom to come down here and make a scene?" Leah asked.

Seth groaned and slid out of the hospital bed. Embry pulled Layla closer, wrapping his arm around her. Seth watched, jealous it wasn't him she clung on to.

"Tell her we'll be back by tomorrow if she isn't home by then." Leah said, looking over at Embry.

"I'm going to drive them home. Call me if you need anything." Jake said.

"Thanks for coming down here and staying with her." Eric said, pulling each of them into a hug.

Jake, Leah, and Seth left the hospital, heading back to the reservation. Embry gently ran his hand up and down Layla's back, both to comfort and to see if he could feel any injuries. Carlisle knocked on the door and walked in quietly. Embry pulled her closer. Logically, he knew she wasn't in any danger from the vampire, but the wolf in him couldn't help his distrust.

"An operating room has opened up. We're going to fix her up and get the glass out of her before any infection sets up." Carlisle said.

Two O.R. technicians came into the room, wheeling a smaller bed to transport Layla on, scooting it beside to bed that Layla and Embry were in.

"We need to take her now, Embry. You wanna let go?" Carlisle asked.

Reluctantly, Embry moved his arms off of Layla, making her whimper in her sleep, trying to scoot closer to him. The techs pulled the sheet Layla was on towards them, ready to lift her into the other bed.

"No!" Layla cried out, still mostly out of it. She grabbed on to anything she could reach. "Embry!"

Embry's protective instincts kicked him, making him grab onto Layla and pull her back to him, glaring and growling at Carlisle and the techs.

"Come on, son. Let her go so she can get all better." Eric said, his hand on Embry's shoulder.

"I'll take care of her. I promise." Carlisle said.

Embry picked Layla up and placed her gently on the smaller bed. Layla whined softly, reaching for him. He took a few steps back, hating how it made him feel to see her reaching for him, whimpering. 'Fuck, why does it hurt?' he asked himself. 'It's not like she's my...oh...shit...no. I can't. I won't hurt her.'

I think we all need what Layla has . Embry included, am I right?

Leave me some love!


	17. Is in vain

Layla was wheeled out of surgery two hours later. Carlisle walked out to the waiting room, seeing Embry and Eric sitting, waiting.  
"She did great. We removed a lot of glass. We bandaged her ribs up and did another x-ray of her head. Her concussion is mild." Carlisle said. "She's in recovery, but we'll bring her out in about another hour or so. The anesthesia made her sick, so we're pushing anti-nausea medication to keep her from throwing up and hurting her ribs even more."  
"Thanks, Dr. Cullen. I appreciate you taking care of her." Eric said, shaking Carlisle's hand.  
"You're more than welcome." Carlisle said.  
"Thanks, man." Embry said, sticking his hand out.  
Carlisle smiled and shook his hand. He walked over to the nurses desk and started writing on a clipboard, signing other papers.  
"You don't have to stick around if you don't want to. You must be starving." Eric said.  
"I'm good. Are you hungry?" Embry said.  
"I could do with some coffee." Eric said. "Are you going to be here for a while?" he asked.  
"Until she's home." Embry said.  
"I'm going to go to the cafeteria and get some coffee. I'll bring you some snacks back." Eric said.  
He stood up and headed for the elevator. Embry stretched in the plastic waiting room seats, his joints popping and cracking. He ran his fingers through his hair, finger combing the tangles that formed when Layla had a grip on it. His phone buzzed with an incoming text.  
From Audrey: 'I had such a great time the other night.'  
From Audrey: 'Wanna go out 2nite after I get off?'  
Embry stared at his phone, rubbing his face. It's not like he had anything holding him back from it, did he? Layla wasn't his. She'd had...a thing with Seth just that morning.  
To Audrey: 'Sure. A friend is n the hosp so when she's home I'll pick u up.'  
He pressed send.  
From Audrey: 'I'll b waiting.'  
Embry slid his phone back into his pocket, thinking. How did he feel about Layla? Was it just because he was so desperate for his Imprint that he was projecting on her? She'd feel it if she was his. Wouldn't she? She's half Quileute, after all. She definitely wouldn't be going around, having sex with other guys.  
Embry was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Eric had come back, holding out a bag from the cafeteria to him.  
"Embry? I ordered you a few burgers to tide you over." Eric said.  
"Thanks." Embry said, opening the bag and eating.

The next morning she was sitting in the hospital, waiting to be released. She'd told Seth to turn her term paper into Mr. Houston and drop her other homework off to the teachers. Jake promised to get all her work from her teachers and explain that she was in the hospital.  
She stared at the IVs in her hand and sighed. She laid in the bed, staring at the wall. A knock sounded at the door before it opened, revealing her father.  
"Hey, princess. Ready to go home?" he asked.  
"More than anything. I feel like shit." Layla said.  
"The guys fixed your window and cleaned up the glass. Will you tell me what happened? When you're ready?" he asked.  
"I don't want you to hate Paul. He's just...mad, I guess." Layla said.  
Eric nodded and moved out of the way when the door opened, revealing Leah.  
"Well hello, sexy." Leah said, going to sit on the bed. "Are we busting out of this mother today?"  
"Hell, yes." Layla said, smiling softly.  
"Dr. Cullen is bringing your discharge papers. I'm here to get you out of your clothes." Leah said, winking. "Oh, and to get you back into regular clothes."  
"Party poopers!" Layla said, chuckling.  
Eric laughed and shook his head. Leah helped Layla from the bed and grabbed a bag of clothes and other essentials she found in Layla's room and helped her to the bathroom. Half an hour later, they emerged, Layla feeling much more like herself. A nurse was waiting in the room with a wheelchair and Layla's discharge instructions. She explained everything to Eric, including her medication. The nurse wheeled Layla to Eric's car, helping her to get into the backseat. Leah got in on the other side, buckling Layla in, making sure she was comfortable.  
Eric took Layla home, where Seth, Jake, and Sam were waiting on them. Leah helped Layla into the house and into the bed. Sam instructed the others to go outside so he could talk to Layla in private.  
"Layla...I know we don't always see eye to eye. That's why I like you so much. You stand up to me and speak your mind." Sam said.  
"I know you didn't come here just to butter me up." Layla said, looking at Sam. "You want a piece of this, don't you?" she asked, grinning. "Maybe a threesome with you and Emily."  
Sam smiled. "I swear, you think about sex more than any of my brothers." he said. "I wanted to talk to you...about what went down between you and Paul."  
"Why? It's over and done with." Layla said, stiffening up.  
"I need to know so we can better know how to handle him and figure out why he's doing what he's doing." Sam said. "Please?"  
Layla took a deep breath and sat up in her bed, swearing under her breath. Sam moved to fix her pillows so pressure would be taken off her ribs.  
"It started when I came home the other evening after hanging out with Edward and his family." Layla started.  
It took over an hour, mostly because of Layla having to take breaks in telling what happened, trying not to have a panic attack. Sam tucked her in and walked out of the room as calmly as he could, grabbing Jake, Leah, and Seth on his way out.  
"Forest. Now." he growled out. "Send Quil to sit with Layla." he ordered.  
Sam ran to the forest, phasing as soon as he hit trees. Within minutes, Leah, Jake, Seth, Embry, Jared, and Colin joined him in the forest, along with Paul, who was limping.  
Sam walked circles around the group, telling them everything that Layla had told them, including her pain, the surgery, her injuries, and the panic attacks she had. Embry lunged for Paul. Jake launched himself into the side of Embry, trying to pin him down to stop him from attacking.  
'Embry! Stop!' Sam commanded, using the Alpha double timbre. 'Paul, tell me exactly why you keep attacking Layla. The truth!'  
Paul, being compelled to answer, said 'My father fucked her mother and had her. That's when my mother started beating the shit out of me, then she left! It's all her fault! Her whore of a mother!'  
Embry and Seth both started growling this time.  
'You realize she literally had no control over the affair?' Leah said, looking at Paul.  
'Her mother did!' Paul said.  
'Layla still isn't her mother." Leah argued.  
'Like mother, like daughter.' Paul said. 'Isn't that right, Leah?'  
'What the fuck is that supposed to mean?' Leah growled, advancing on Paul.  
'Say something...I dare you. One word. One word is all I need.' Seth warned. 'They might be able to stop one of us,' Seth said, 'but not both of us.'  
'You all are just going to fucking turn on me? Picking that whore over me? She's been here only a few days and she's already fucked Embry and Seth.' Paul growled.  
'You're the one attacking her, Paul!' Sam said. 'It doesn't matter if she screws everyone here!'  
Paul stared at each member in the pack, willing one of them to see his side. When none of them stepped forward, he turned around and walked off, going to the edge of the forest and phasing. He knew exactly how to fix this, once and for all. How to get the truth.  
He was going to call his mother. She couldn't hurt him anymore. She could explain everything and he would rub it in their faces.

Quil was laying beside of Layla in her bed, keeping her warm. He wasn't used to anyone around him being cold, so when Layla started to shiver, he thought she was having some sort of reaction. In a panic, he called Emily. She walked over and chuckled when she told Quil she was only cold, having been used to the heat from either Leah, Seth, or Embry.  
"You don't smoke, do you?" Layla asked, looking up at Quil.  
"I have in the past. It's been a while. Why? You got something?" Quil asked.  
"In the pink VS bag. Go fix us up something. We'll blow the roof off this place. I hate that pain medication." Layla said.  
Quil got out of bed, packing a bowl for him and Layla to share. He cracked the window, hoping it wouldn't make Layla too cold. He came back and propped Layla up, handing her the pipe and the lighter. She took the first hit.  
"Oh, yeah." Layla sighed, passing the pipe to Quil.  
In no time, they had finished the pipe. Layla's head was laying on Quil's stomach, tripping out at how weird it felt when he breathed.  
"So...are you and Embry a thing? Or you and Seth?" Quil asked, staring at the ceiling.  
"Embry...no. He was with that one bleached blonde cow...oh God, he had her pressed against his truck..." Layla whispered.  
"So, you and Seth then?" Quil asking, grinning.  
"Just a friend." Layla said.  
"With benefits?" Quil muttered.  
"No? Like...I don't know, I got so mad seeing Embry nearly fucking that bitch, but what could I do? He doesn't pay attention to me, like I'm bothering him?" Layla said.  
"Huh...I could have sworn he liked you." Quil said, shrugging. "Go for Seth, then."  
"Why Quil...are you suggesting I ride the Seth train?" Layla asked, laughing.  
"Ew, God!" Quil groaned.  
"He is pretty hung, if you know what I mean." Layla teased.  
"I'm going to vomit all over you." Quil said.  
"Are you so hungry? I hear your stomach. It's like...blarghy grrrummm plop plop plip!" Layla said, giggling madly.  
"Starving." Quil whined.  
"My keys are in my purse over there. If you take me with you, I'll buy." Layla said.  
"Oh man...I get to drive! Deal!" Quil said.  
Quil picked Layla up and grabbed her purse, taking her out to her Escalade. He got into the driver's seat and started it up, putting it into drive and pulling out. "Taco Smell?" he asked.  
"Oh, God...that sound so good!" Layla moaned.  
Quil headed into Forks, to the closest Taco Bell.

. . .

Well, I'm sorry you all are stuck with this pile. I had it all rewritten and everything and now I can't find it. I'm pissed off about it. I hope you all like it. Leave me some love? Oh, I have my next story planned out. It's a Sam/OC! Eeeek! I'm excited!


	18. There are no more words

Layla and Quil had went through the drive-thru at Taco Bell, ordering enough food for 6 people. Quil decided it would be a great idea to take Layla to the highest point in Forks so they could enjoy a great view while eating. Quil parked the Escalade at a hotel just off the side of the road and picked Layla up shifting her to his back while he grabbed the bags. He started hiking up hill, never breaking a sweat. Layla rested her head against his shoulder as she held on, giggling at everything that popped into her head. In no time, Quil had made it to the top of the mountain, to the overlook that stood over top of the town of Forks. He gently set Layla down on one of the rocks and plopped beside her, divvying up their food. Layla took a bite of her taco, loving how wonderful it tasted.

Layla's phone rang half an hour later while she and Quil were laying on the rock, Layla resting the majority of her injured body on his so the rock wouldn't hurt her further. She didn't immediately recognize the number, but she answered anyway.

"Hello and thank you for calling Movie Fone!" Layla said, pushing the accept call button.

"Where in the hell are you? Is Quil with you?" Sam asked, clearly upset.

"You'll never believe this, but I'm mostly **on** Quil. Like, not his dick." Layla said, giggling. "Do you even know how good food is?" she asked seriously.

"Layla...can I talk to Quil? Please?" Sam asked, figuring he was getting no where with Layla.

Layla handed the phone to Quil and started singing. "Someone's in trooubbblleee!"

Quil grinned and grabbed the phone. "Yes, mother?" he said, making Layla laugh even harder.

"Where in the hell are you?!" Sam asked, getting even madder. "I told you two to stay here and let her rest and we come back here and you're gone, she's gone!" Sam shouted. "The pack's all over the rez looking for you two!" he said.

"We were hungry. And she's never been to Overlook Rock." Quil explained.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Sam asked. "Hold on. Seth! Tell the others they're safe, they're at Overlook Rock!" he yelled, away from the phone. "You get her home right now. There might be others out there and you wouldn't be able to protect her and yourself."

Quil groaned and acquiesced to Sam's order before hanging up. He gave the phone back to Layla. "Sit up. We've got to go back to the rez before that vein in Sam's head gets any bigger." Quil said.

Layla sighed loudly and dramatically before sitting up. Quil got up, dusting himself off. He pulled Layla to stand up and then up on his back. They made their way back to her Escalade at the bottom of the mountain. It took nearly twice as long as Layla nearly cried with every jagged step Quil went over, the pain medication completely worn off. Quil kept apologizing with every step he took.

"We're almost there. Just hold on. I'm sorry." Quil said, seeing the Escalade.

Layla whined softly, laying her head on his shoulder. "Quil? What's love feel like?" she asked.

"I'm sure it's different for everyone. For me, it's this feeling that, like, everyday is Saturday and I get to sleep late and then you have a great dream and then you wake up to find out food has no calories and the bank is giving away cash." he said. "That kind of just sheer happiness that, if you found out you had to go through hell, it'd be okay because you knew that at the end of hell, the one you love the most would be there."

Layla smiled softly, wondering if she would ever find love like that, love that the world would stop and sit still for. Quil unlocked the Escalade and laid the passenger seat to recline before setting Layla on it gently then buckling her in. He walked over to the drivers seat, starting the vehicle, and heading back for the reservation. Twenty minutes passed and Quil pulled into the driveway at Eric's house. Sam, Seth, Leah, Jake, and Embry were all waiting outside. Quil got out of the vehicle and was immediately taken to the side by Sam, who had a heated discussion with him. Embry beat the others to the passenger door, unbuckling Layla and picking her up bridal style. Layla cried out, arching her back.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry." Embry said. "Have you taken your medicine?" he asked.

Seth walked over to them and pulled Layla from Embry's arms, holding her with her facing him, her arms and legs around him. Embry wanted nothing more than to punch him and take Layla back, and nearly did.

"Hey, shorty. How you feeling? You and Quil have fun?" Leah asked.

"Mhm. So much fun. You and Jakey been doing the lust and thrust? Park the beef bus? Part the pink sea?" Layla asked, her voice soft and tired but full of humor.

"The lust and thrust?" Jake asked, laughing. "I'm going to have to remember that. And, yes."

"Oh, gross!" Seth whined.

Layla looked over Seth's shoulder, seeing Embry staring sadly at them. Her heart felt like it was breaking just looking at him.

"Embry? Will you take me inside?" Layla asked.

Embry nearly jumped at the chance, gladly taking her from Seth and walking inside before he could try to take her away again. He headed for the bed but Layla stopped him.

"Bathroom. I smell. I laid on Quil and he was hot, too, and I feel sweaty." Layla said. "You can send Leah in here, she can help me wash off."

"No...no, I can do it." Embry insisted. "I'm going to get your medicine first, though."

Embry sat Layla on the edge of the sink and quickly walked across the hall, bringing the two pill bottles to Layla and the bottle of water on her nightstand. He shook out one pill from each and held them out to Layla, who downed them with a gulp of water. He turned the shower on, adjusting the temperature to what he thought she would be comfortable with.

"I can't shower." she whined.

Embry pulled the little plastic chair into the shower before stripping down. Layla's jaw nearly dropped. She'd almost completely forgotten what he looked like naked. The last time she had seen him like that, she was high. He walked over to her, completely comfortable with being naked around her.

"Can I?" he asked, gesturing to her clothes.

Layla nodded, and Embry began pulling her clothes off, being as gentle as he could. He picked her up, both of them completely in the nude. Layla shivered at how warm he was, feeling like she could melt into him. He stepped into the shower and turned so the water hit his back. He moved the plastic chair so he could sit sideways. He leaned Layla at an angle, holding her up easily with one arm while she squeezed shampoo into his free hand. She wrapped her arms around his neck so he could use both hands to scrub her head.

"Oh, this. Keep doing this forever." Layla said, completely relaxing.

Embry nearly preened under her words, gently scratching her scalp as he washed her hair. He angled her so her hair could get rinsed, but not hit any of her injuries. He massaged leave in conditioner into her hair then let her rest her head on his shoulder and held her gently.

"Do you want to wash yourself, or..." Embry asked. Layla shook her head, too tired to do anything except sit there.

Embry leaned over to get the body wash and wash cloth. He went over the non-injured parts of her body, his attention completely focused on not hurting her. Layla smiled and gently pulled his hair until it was a long curtain around the both of them, making Embry smiled.

"It's like we're in a cave." Layla whispered. "A raining cave."

"It is." Embry agreed.

Layla squeezed some shampoo into her hands, scrubbing Embry's hair and scalp as if it were the most natural thing in the world. His eyes closed and he, like Layla, rested his forehead against her shoulder. Layla soaped up his long hair, going back up to scratch his scalp. She rinsed his head and then massaged her leave in conditioner into his hair.

She not-so-subtly glanced down between them to see if any of it had made him hard. Embry noticed she had stilled her hands and opened his eyes, following where she was looking.

"You're not turned on?" she asked, confused. Didn't stuff like this always turn guys on?

"Should I be?" he asked.

"Aren't guys always horny? Like...I'm naked, you washed me, I'm sitting here, in your lap, naked. The last time I got hurt, it didn't even matter that I wasn't naked. He was still hard and kept trying to fuck me." Layla said, frowning.

"You're hurt. I'm not going to take advantage of you. I can handle my body. I'm not like those other guys." Embry said.

Layla watched him for a few more moments. Embry looked at her as she studied his body. Had she not known kindness like this? He leaned over to turn the water off and grab the towel, gently patting her body dry before his own. He climbed out of the shower, holding Layla so gently, folding the towel and placing it on the closed toilet lid before lowering Layla down gently to it.

"Do you use any lotion or anything?" Embry asked, kneeling.

"Love Spell. It's under the sink." Layla said, watching him.

Embry grabbed the bottle, putting some in his hands and rubbing it on her body, avoiding the injured areas. He stood again, picking Layla up and then the towel, covering her backside as he held her to him. He carried her to his bedroom where Layla, Jake, Sam, and a scowling Seth sat, waiting.

"You were naked in there with her?!" Seth cried out, standing.

Sam turned away, as did Jake after Leah playfully smacked him on the leg. Layla stiffened against Embry when she heard his accusation. Embry held her closer, making sure the towel was covering what he couldn't.

"Turn your back, Seth, jeez!" Leah said.

"But they're both...he was in there, naked, touching her!" Seth whined.

"I'm not an animal." Embry said, incredulous. Leah grinned, trying not to laugh. He kind of was.

Embry's cell phone rang, breaking the silence between he and Seth. He held Layla with one arm and dug around in his pants until he found it, answering it.

"Embry, baby! I've been waiting for an hour! I need you, baby..." Audrey whined.

Layla heard her and pulled away. What was he doing here with her when it was obvious his girlfriend was waiting on him. She looked at Embry, hurt pouring from her face.

"Leah? Will you get me some pajamas? They're in the third drawer. I just want to go to bed." Layla said.

Leah went to the dresser, pulling out a long night shirt. Since the others had turned their back, Leah slipped the shirt over Layla's head and took her from Embry, who still had Audrey whining on the phone.

"Just go." Layla said, looking over at Embry.

Embry sighed, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around his waist before slipping his pants on.

"I'm sorry, I got a little tied up." Embry said, walking out of the room.

"Doing what, baby?" Audrey whined.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. I'm on my way over there." Embry replied, walking out of the house.

Leah gently lay Layla in her bed, sitting on the edge next to her.

"How you feeling, kid?" Sam asked, sitting opposite of Leah on Layla's bed.

"Tired. Where's Quil?" Layla asked.

"He had to go babysit. He said to tell you he had a great time and loved hanging out with you." Sam said.

Layla curled on her side in the bed. Leah lay down beside of her, knowing the look on Layla's face was one she knew all too well. Rejection, sadness, and jealousy.

"I'm going to chill here with Layla tonight, Jake. She's got school in the morning and I want to make sure she goes to sleep in time." Leah said.

"I can stay instead." Seth offered.

Leah shook her head. "I don't think so. Mom's pissed that you got detention." she said.

"Tell her I'm sorry...I hope she doesn't hate me. It wasn't even big PDA." Layla said.

"Oh, she loves you. She blames Seth." Leah said, grinning.

"Fine. Can we ride to school with you tomorrow?" Seth asked. "Riding up to the school, the music blasting."

"Mmmhmm." Layla whispered, having nodded off.

"She'll be fine, here." Leah said.

"I'm going to find out what the hell Embry is trying to pull." Sam whispered.

Jake bent over to kiss Leah goodnight and Leah smiled happily. Sam bent over to kiss Layla on the top of the head, hearing the growl from Jake and avoiding doing the same to Leah. Jake, out of a need to show his dominance, bent over to kiss Leah again, even deeper.

"He didn't mean anything, Jake. You know there's nothing between Sam and I anymore." she whispered.

Jake finally nodded and took Seth with him, turning the light off. Layla curled up against Leah, soaking in the warmth she gave off. Her dreams were filled with images of the big wolf that protected her from Paul's anger.


	19. I didn't plan the lyrics and chapters

Layla's alarm went off at 6:00 AM the next morning and she groaned, trying to bury deeper warm body that was taking up half her bed. She heard a very feminine whine and her cell phone clatter to the floor, still blaring it's alarm. Layla tried leaning over to grab her phone from the floor to turn the alarm off, but stopped halfway leaning over, running into a pair of boobs. Layla moved her hand down, not remembering that it was Leah who stayed the night with her.

"If you're going to grope me then I'd appreciate you videotaping it. Jake's been itching to see girl on girl." Leah said.

Layla chuckled softly and flopped on Leah, too tired to bend over any further to grab her phone. "Leah?"

"Yeah?" Leah asked.

"Since you're so pretty, will you get my phone?" Layla asked.

Leah's arm went to the floor and grabbed the phone, silencing the alarm before hanging it to Layla. Layla looked at her phone, still laying halfway on Leah. Layla flipped through the music on her phone, turning it 'Party Up' by DMX and turning the volume up. Leah groaned and laughed at her music choice.

"Will you help my do my hair?" Layla asked.

"I thought you were going to stay home today?" Leah asked.

"I don't want to be alone with my thoughts all day." Layla said.

"I feel you. Yeah, come on, we'll make you look so good no one will expect anything." Leah said. "But first, medicine."

Leah grabbed the two bottle and shook one out of each, making sure Layla took both before. Once she was satisfied, Leah helped Layla out of bed, doing her hair while Layla did her own makeup. When they finished, Layla picked out her clothes, and with Leah's help, got dressed.

"Do you ever wear give up on life pants?" Leah asked.

"I'm not sure what give up on life pants are, but it sounds like I need some." Layla said.

"Sweatpants. And sweatshirts." Leah said, grinning.

"Do my VS pants and shirts count?" Layla asked.

"Nope. I'm talking full on gray, too big, so comfortable, probably all stretched out, with questionable spots." Leah said.

"Oh. Then no. My mother would have shit her pants had I worn something like that." Layla said. "I must get some at once."

Leah laughed, helping Layla stand up again and grabbed her bags and headed out to her Escalade. It was parked in the driveway with the keys hidden under the floor mat. Leah helped Layla in and then drove to Jake's, honking the horn.

"You're driving. I'm going back to bed." Leah said, sticking her tongue out at Jake.

"Lucky." Jake said, bending down to kiss Leah.

"You've still got to pick the other guys up." Leah said.

"It's only 7. Why did I have to wake up this early again? Class doesn't start for almost an hour." Jake whined.

"Because I can't cook and I figured you all would like to go out to breakfast." Leah suggested.

"Did any of the others agree to this?" Jake asked.

"Nope." Leah said, smirking.

Jake kissed Leah once again and slid into the drivers seat. Layla was reclined in the passenger seat, turning the seat warmer on for her seat. Jake chuckled and pulled out of his driveway, watching Leah walk into her house.

"I may or may not have copped a feel this morning." Layla said, looking over at Jake.

"Did you record it?" Jake asked excitedly.

"I forgot she spent the night and I felt a body next to me. I had to see who it was." Layla said. "And no, sorry. Mama don't do that for free." Layla said, yawning.

Jake laughed, just imagining how that went. He pulled out of the reservation and headed to a little diner for breakfast. Leah had brought up a good idea yesterday while Layla was in the hospital. Until Paul could be trusted in the same state as Layla, one of them needed to either stay the night or do individual patrols by her bedroom window. He wasn't sure how to bring it up with Layla, nor was he sure how she'd take it. He decided he just wouldn't tell her.

"I thought we could go to Anna's for breakfast. It's the best greasy spoon hole in the wall diner." Jake said.

"Sounds good to me." Layla said.

Jake pulled in ten minutes later and helped Layla out, locking the doors behind her. They walked in and Jake grabbed a couple of menus, picking a booth for them to sit in. He looked around to see who had made it out so early. Two elderly couples sat across the diner from them. He smiled, wondering if that would be him and Leah in about 60 years. He really hoped so.

Embry walked in with a blonde girl trailing him, clinging to his arm like she'd fall to the ground if she didn't. He looked mildly irritated but didn't speak up.

"Hey, you wanna go to McDonald's instead?" Jake asked, trying to distract Layla.

"I thought this was the best place for breakfast?" Layla asked, looking up at Jake.

"I changed my mind." Jake said. "Come on, let's go."

Layla shrugged and grabbed her purse and scooted out of the booth and turned to head for the door. She stopped for a moment when she saw Embry and the bleached blonde cow. 'Oh,' she thought, 'that's why he wants to leave.' Layla steeled herself, trying not to think of how tender and caring Embry was last night and how he left as soon as his little girlfriend called. Jake was trying to herd her to the door as Embry looked up and saw Layla and Jake standing up, looking awkwardly between them and the door.

"Layla? You shouldn't be up, yet. Are you okay?" Embry asked, standing up.

"Oh, I am doing quite well, but thank you for your concern, Embry." Layla said, trying to keep her tone even and polite. "I do hope you are doing quite well, too."

"Uh, hello? Embry, who are they?" Audrey asked.

"How very rude of us, Jake. Just where are our manners? We haven't even introduced ourselves to this poor girl." Layla said, looking over at her, plastering a huge smile on her face. "I'm Layla, and this is my very good friend Jake."

Layla held out her hand to Audrey, trying to convince herself that, if Audrey accepted, that it was not nice to break every finger she had. Audrey shook her hand and smiled coldly, scooting closer to Embry.

"I'm Audrey, Embry's girlfriend." Audrey said.

"Such a pleasure to meet you, honey." Layla said. "Jake, do you have the keys?"

"Sure do. Catch you later, man." Jake said, looking at Embry.

Layla pulled a $50 from her purse and laid it on their table. "Breakfast is on me. I can only imagine his appetite." Layla said.

Layla started walking away and Jake followed her, grinning. He helped Layla into the Escalade before getting into the driver's seat. She turned the seat warmers on and leaned back into the seat, curling on her side. Jake started the engine and started driving down the road, heading back to the reservation.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked, his voice soft.

"Just spiffy." Layla said, staring out of the window.

Jake took 'spiffy' to mean that she was anything but. He could nearly guarantee he know how Layla felt about Embry, especially after last night. The way she looked so relaxed, so at ease in Embry's arms after he bathed her. Then how her body tensed after Embry's phone rang; Jake could see a look of betrayal and confusion on her face when he accepted her call and left. He also saw the way she clung to Leah as they lay in bed together last night that she wanted it to be Embry there instead.

"Do you wanna skip school?" Layla asked, turning her head to look at Jake.

"I'm down for that." Jake said. "Where do you want to go?"

"As far as we can get from the rez for a few hours." Layla said. "How far is Seattle?"

"Like...4 hours?" Jake said. "Not enough time to do a whole lot if we go there. We could go to Port Angeles."

"Hit it." Layla said.

"Do you want to tell anyone?" Jake asked.

"And have them try to tell us no?" Layla snorted. "We'll be back in time. Maybe."

Jake smiled and made a U-Turn and headed for Port Angeles. The drive took a little over an hour and before Layla knew it, she had fallen asleep again, curled up in the seat. Jake pulled into the parking lot of a small restaurant and gently scratched Layla's back until she shivered and woke up, turning over and looking at him.

"We're here. I'm starving, how about you?" Jake asked.

"Embry isn't there with that cow is he?" Layla asked, stretching.

"If he is, we'll let all the air out of the tires." Jake said.

"You're my best friend. Besides Leah." Layla said.

Jake got out and helped Layla out and they walked into the restaurant together. Layla dragged Jake into store after store, momentarily forgetting all about Paul, Embry, school, her mother, and anything that had brought her down. Jake and Layla had just walked by a bookstore and Layla stopped, pulling on Jake's hand.

"Can I live here?" Layla asked.

"Maybe." Jake said, taking her into the store.

Layla went from aisle to aisle, picking out books like she were a kid in a candy store being given a free pass. She missed her books back home so bad she couldn't stand it! She started piling books into Jake's arms when she couldn't even pick one up anymore. He loved seeing her so excited and happy that he was willing to do nearly anything to see that smile. Her phone rang as she pulled out another book and set it happily on the pile in his arms.

"Hey!" she answered the phone, smiling. "I'm good, how are you?"

Jake wondered who the call was from, but whoever it was, Layla was happy to talk to them.

"Oh, I just got the best dress ever. Mhm. Dark red and it has the slit up the thigh. No, you and Emmett are not going to win the competition. Because. Because. No, he'll see your boobs in that dress and get distracted!" Layla said, giggling.

'Emmett?! Oh...oh no.' Jake thought.

"Layla, it's getting time. We have to go if we want to be back by 3." Jake said.

Layla waved her hand in acknowledgment that she heard him and made her way to the registers. "I'm wearing heels because Edward's, like, fifty feet taller than me and I need to be able to reach his shoulder so we can dance." Layla said.

The clerk rang up her books and Layla dug through her purse, pulling her bank card out of her wallet and handing it to the clerk. Jake grabbed the bags of books and tugged Layla's arm to follow him back to the Escalade. Layla said her goodbyes and hung up, still happy.

"So...a dance competition? With Edward? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jake asked, loading Layla's bags into the back.

"I miss having dances and parties to go to where you get dressed up and have a date and dance the night away." Layla said, getting into the passenger seat.

"The school has dances and you could go with one of us." Jake said.

"Let's see...you're with Leah, Sam's with Emily, Paul is out of the question, Embry's with the cow, Quil's nearly always busy babysitting, Jared and Colin are really close with Embry and I wouldn't do that to them." Layla said.

"Seth would dance with you." Jake said.

"Seth would do the dance with no pants with me. I doubt he'd learn to ballroom dance and put on a tux just so I could dance." Layla said. "Edward and his family know how to ballroom dance, and they told me about a competition for charity they do every year near Seattle. It starts at 6 am and ends when there's only one couple left on the floor, and their charity of choice gets all the proceedings." she explained.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. You're absolutely...no. Not going to happen." Jake said.

"Are you my father?" Layla asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but-" Jake said.

"Then don't even. I've already told Edward I'm going and we've been signed up. You're not going to stop me from going." Layla said.

"I'll tell Eric." Jake threatened.

"Go for it. Tell your dad, too." Layla said. "Print out fliers and post them around. You want my mother's number so you can tell her, too?"

Jake bit back and growl and sped toward La Push. There was absolutely no way she could go. Sam would have a shit fit and so would everyone else. They could stop her from going and spending all morning and probably all night with that family of vampires. If she wouldn't listen to him, she had to listen to someone else. And if that didn't work, threatening the vampires might.

Layla curled up in her seat, wincing. The medication was wearing off and she was feeling every single bump, pothole, and curve. Jake slowed down and drove carefully, trying to avoid anything that might bump Layla. Layla's phone started ringing again and Layla threw it into the backseat.

"Why'd you do that?" Jake asked.

"Too loud." Layla whined, curling on her other side. "Stop. Pull over."

"What? Why?" Jake asked, slowing down.

"I'm going to be sick." Layla groaned.

Jake pulled over and ran to her door and opened in, getting her out just in time. Layla leaned over the guard rail and started throwing up. After heaving several times, Layla slid down and pressed her face against the cold, albeit dirty, guardrail, closing her eyes. Her body shook with effort as she tried not to give in to the need to throw up more. Jake knelt beside her and rubbed her back gently, seeing the sweat rolling down her face.

After nearly half an hour, Jake lifted an exhausted Layla from the side of the road and into the backseat, emptying out a plastic bag and giving it to her in case she felt nauseous again. They finally made it back to the reservation around 5:00 that evening. Leah, Sam, Billy, and Eric were all sitting on the front porch, waiting for them to get home. Jake took a deep breath and put the Escalade in park and got out, getting Layla from the backseat, thinking that they'd only think of her and not start yelled.

"Where in the hell have you two been?" Eric asked, looking from Jake to Layla.

...

...

...

Author's Note: Thank you to my lovely reviewers! Makes my entire day! So, who's excited for a new Sam/OC fic? Anyone? Maybe? Let me know!


	20. I just hoped for the best

"You two didn't show up at school?" Eric asked, upset.

"Jake, take her into her room and lay her down." Billy ordered.

Jake sighed and walked into the house, taking Layla to her bedroom. Leah followed him and shut then door behind them and locking it. Jake lowered Layla to the bed and looked around, seeing Leah behind him. She went to the bed and pulled Layla's shoes off and pressed the back of her hand to Layla's forehead. She grabbed the two pill bottles and took one out of each and grabbed the half empty bottle of water on her nightstand. Jake gently shook Layla awake enough to take the medicine before letting her lay back down. Leah stood up and pulled the covers over Layla. Jake turned to her and smiled, loving how caring and kind she was.

Leah pulled Jake to her and kissed him deeply, pulling him as close as she could. Jake eagerly kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly. Leah pulled back and led Jake out of the room before punching him in the shoulder.

"What the hell?!" Jake whined, grabbing his shoulder.

"You two left and you didn't even tell me?" Leah nearly growled out. "Then Layla doesn't even answer her phone? Do you even know the horrible, terrifying thoughts than ran through my head?!"

"I'm sorry, I-" Jake said, but was cut off.

"You're lucky you're safe." Leah said, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry." Jake said, looking down. Man, she could really lay the guilt on him in just a few words. Maybe that was part of being Imprinted. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Leah said, coming back up to him and wrapping her arms around him. "But now you have to go out there and talk to your dad and Eric and Sam. They're pissed."

"How about we sneak out the back?" Jake asked, smiling hopefully.

"No chance." Leah said, pushing him to the front door. "I'm not sure who is the maddest, honestly."  
Jake took a deep breath and went out the front door, Leah following him.

"Jake." Sam said. "Start talking."

"It started this morning when Layla and I were heading to Anna's for breakfast. It was 7 in the morning...how was I supposed to know that he'd pick that exact time to bring that blonde bimbo in there? Anyway, Layla was upset and she asked me if we could skip school. She wanted to go to Seattle, but settled on Port Angeles. She had so much fun. But soon the medicine wore off and she started throwing up. She threw her phone somewhere in the back of the Escalade." Jake said as quickly as he could.

"And neither of you thought to call any of us, let us know where you were?" Eric asked. "I get a call from the school saying Layla is absent. But she wasn't in her bedroom and her vehicle was gone. So I called everyone and asked them if they've seen her."

"I get a call saying you're absent too, and no one has seen you, either. You know I trust you, Jake, but you can't be doing stuff like that." Billy said.

"I'm sorry. But honestly, I wouldn't take it back. After everything that she's been through since coming here, I think she deserved this." Jake said.

"And we deserve to know that you two planned to take the day off." Sam said.

"You'll be glad we did." Jake said. "She got a call. She's planning to go to some charity dance thing. In Seattle."

"So?" Sam said.

"With Edward." Jake replied.

"Oh, no. No. Not happening." Sam said.

"What's wrong with Edward? He's Dr. Cullen's boy, right?" Eric asked, oblivious to the fact that the Cullens were vampires. "Sam, you're not her father. If anyone gets to decide this, it's me."

"You don't know Edward and his family like we do, Eric." Billy said, coming to Sam's defense. "Wait, who was the 'he' and the 'blonde bimbo'? Why did it upset Layla?"

"Embry and that cow, Audrey." Leah said. "Layla really likes him and she asked him out and he shot her down. Then, he comes in and bathes her, literally. Then she calls and he nearly runs out the door to go to her."

"He WHAT?!" Eric cried out. "He bathed her?!"

"I think, Eric, that we need to head over to the house and grab a drink or two." Billy said.

Eric followed Billy, still in a bit of shock. Sam rounded on Jake. "What do you mean she's going to some dance with that leech? She can't go!" he said.

"I know that. You know that. Leah knows that. But Layla won't listen to me. She said I'm not her boss." Jake said.

"Then I'm going to go to the leech itself." Sam said. "Did Embry really bring Audrey in there?"

"Yeah. He acted like everything was normal. Layla was too polite, you know? She even paid for their breakfast before walking out." Jake said.

"If you all are going to talk about me, do it away from my bedroom window. It's not that thick and I can hear everything." Layla said, sticking her head out of the bedroom window. "And why would you call Edward and his family leeches? That's not nice at all."

"Because..." Jake said.

"They try to suck everything good out of our lives." Leah finished.

"Wow, that almost sounded like the truth. If they're not good people, then why did Carlisle do surgery on me? Why did Edward help me prank you all? Why wouldn't Rosalie and Emmett have just offed me last year?" Layla asked, glaring at them.

"Why would they have offed you last year?" Jake asked.

"I may or may not have been at a club they were at and I may or may not have ended up making out with Rosalie a little bit." Layla said. "I'd just turned 16 and, yeah."

"Is there **anyone** you haven't made out with?" Sam asked, looking irritated.

"Ugh, yeah, you." Layla said. "Why are you so upset? So I like to kiss people."

"You played with Embry's heart!" Sam accused.

"It wasn't his heard I played with, Samuel, but his penis." Layla said. "Besides, last time I checked, I was the one who asked him out and I was the one who got rejected."

"You know he really likes you." Sam said. "That's all we hear."

"Is it a Quileute thing? To just completely choose someone else over the person you like?" Layla said, looking Sam directly in the eye. "Then, when that person finds someone else, to just piss and moan like an incompetent jerk off?"

Sam was about to say something back to Layla when Leah stepped up, standing as a physical barrier between him and Layla, with Jake standing right beside her.

"She's right, Sam. I know that, technically, you couldn't help it, but that didn't stop it from hurting like fucking hell. Then you ordered everyone else to stay away from me because you couldn't stand the thought of me with one of them?" Leah said, crossing her arms.

"I didn't want to see it!" Sam said.

"And I wanted to see you trailing after my own cousin like a lovesick puppy?" Leah growled.

"You don't even know how it feels, Sam, to want someone and be forbidden from it. Do you know how long I've wanted to be with Leah and couldn't because of your order?" Jake said. "Three long, terrible years. Do you know how I was finally able to defy your order?"

"I wondered." Sam admitted.

"Because Layla and I got high and it quieted the wolf. It was so freeing to not be under that order. The best day of my life, hands down, was when I was finally able to walk up to Leah and kiss her, to tell her she's my Imprint, and to hear those very words from her own mouth as well." Jake said.

Sam rubbed his face and tugged his long hair. "Then can you tell me why Embry is denying the one who's painfully obviously his Imprint?" he asked.

"Imprint? I keep hearing you all say it. What is an Imprint?" Layla asked.

"The Quileute version of soul mate, basically." Leah said, smiling at Jake.

"That's nice." Layla said. "Well, it's time for all good homies to go to bed." she added, shutting her window.

Sam, Leah, and Jake walked off so Layla could get some rest. "Why **is** Embry denying his wolf it's Imprint?" Leah asked.

"I don't know." Sam said. "You notice he's not phasing like he did when he first started? Less and less, and it's only been to protect Layla from Paul. He hasn't phased since."

"Maybe we should lock them in a room together until everything works out." Jake muttered.

"When did you say that dance competition thing was that she's doing with the leech?" Sam asked.

Weeks passed and Embry grew more withdrawn, spending all his free time with Audrey, but never looked any happier. Layla had been spending more of her free time with Alice and Rosalie, going shopping with them, anything she could to avoid seeing Embry and Audrey always together. She held no romantic feelings toward Edward. Or Seth. Or anyone else on the reservation. At least she had the dance competition to look forward to. She already had her dress and shoes picked out and been approved by both Alice and Rosalie. The night before saw Layla laying on Alice and Jasper's bed, getting her nails painted by Rosalie.

"It's so cute how you think you and Edward are going to win." Rosalie sighed, looking up at Layla.

"Isn't it? It's equally cute how you think you and Emmett are going to win." Alice said, smirking.

"You two are so freaking sweet that I'm getting cavities at the thought you two thinking you can out dance me." Layla said, blowing on her nails. "We both know that Emmett is going to see your tits in that dress and is going to drag you to the nearest room and nail you."

"Probably." Rosalie said, grinning.

"My girl over here will take one look at Jasper in that 3 piece and probably drag him off." Layla added.

"Maybe. He does look so good in a suit. It just hugs him perfectly, and there's not a thing out of place." Alice said.

"There's one thing out of place." Rosalie muttered.

Layla started laughing, loving how dirty minded Rosalie was getting. She looked over at the clock on the beside table and groaned. It was nearly seven.

"If I don't head home, my dad will have a cow." Layla said. "I will see you two at the dance tomorrow morning."

"You better be ready." Rosalie said. "I didn't just spend twenty minutes doing your nails for you to sleep through your alarm."

"Yes, mother." Layla said, grinning.

Layla bid goodbye to Alice and Rosalie and went downstairs and out the door to her Escalade, driving home. Layla made it home nearly half an hour later and went to her bedroom, laying out her dress and shoes and jewelry for the following morning before setting her cell phone alarm. She put her pajamas on and crawled in to bed, hoping 4 hours was long enough for her to be able to dance all day and all evening.

Layla's alarm woke her up way too early and she grabbed her phone, sliding the alarm off. She sat up and looked around, trying to open one eye at a time. She stumbled to the shower and turned it on, stepping in, hoping the jolt of cold water then hot water would wake her up. She washed and stepped out, wrapping a towel around herself.

In less than 2 hours, she had fixed her hair, makeup, and put her dress, shoes, and jewelry on. She walked to the front door and nearly screamed when she saw Leah standing there, getting ready to knock.

"You startled the hell out of me!" Layla said.

"You look hot." Leah said, grinning. "Come to the house, Seth and Mom want to see your dress.

"Can I do that later? I really need to get going." Layla said.

"No, no. It'll be too late." Leah said, pulling Layla with her.

Jake joined them after wolf whistling at Layla. He grabbed Leah's hand and kissed it. Leah ushered Layla into the house.

"Where are they?" Layla asked.

"In the basement. Mom made Seth get up early so he could bring some boxes down from the rafters." Layla said.

"I love you, but you all are a pile of lovely crazy." Layla said.

"Go through that door I have to get the camera!" Leah said.

Layla opened the door and carefully walked down the stairs. "Sue! Seth!" she called out. The door slammed and locked behind Layla and she turned around, nearly stumbling down the last few steps.

...

...

...

Author's Note: Whatcha think? Embry can/will be a butthole though, omg, before he finally comes to his senses. If you leave me a review, I'll post another chapter tonight :D


	21. I'm terrible at planning apparently

"There's no use yelling at them to open the door." a voice said.

Layla yelled in surprise, moving back. "Embry?" she asked.

"I've been down here for nearly half an hour. Leah told me that Sue needed my help getting boxes because Seth refused to get up." Embry said. "Where are you going all dressed up?"

"Leah told me Sue and Seth wanted to see me before I left. Edward and I were signed up for a charity dance competition." Layla said. "Are there any windows?"

"No. I checked. I also tried ramming the door down." Embry said.

"Good Lord. Are you hurt?" Layla asked.

"I'm fine." Embry said.

"Alrighty." Layla said, looking around. She found a plastic lawn chair and wiped it off before sitting down, slipping her shoes off. "Why are we locked down here?"

"Not a clue." Embry said.

"Dandy. Just dandy." Layla muttered. "How's your girlfriend?"

"She's okay." Embry said.

Layla nodded and sat back in the chair, pulling something out of her bra and popping it into her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Embry asked, staring at her.

"I may or may not have put grapes in my bra." Layla said, pulling another one out and eating it. "You can't bring food on the dance floor, but they never said you couldn't specifically put grapes in your bra and then eat them secretly."

Embry burst out laughing. "Can I have some? I haven't eaten in a while." he asked.

"Sure." Layla said, pulling a few out and handing them to him. "Sorry, they're warm."

Embry ate each grape slowly, savoring their taste. Nothing had ever tasted so good, and he didn't know if it was because he was really hungry, or if it was because they'd been next to Layla's skin.

"Do you have anymore?" Embry asked.

Layla stood up and walked over to Embry, pulling the top of her dress down slightly, grapes falling out of it. "I have a lot." she said.

"You're not going to eat anymore?" Embry asked.

"I'm good." Layla said. "I'm just tired."

"There's a chaise in here, somewhere." Embry said, standing up.

Layla stood up as well and started looking around, finding box after box of clothes. Embry went to the back and pulled out an old, half broken lounge chair, and unfolding it, laying it out. Layla opened a box of old clothes and started wiping off the chair, trying to get all the dust and cobwebs off.

"If I give you the rest of your grapes, will you give me your shirt? I can't sleep in this dress." Layla said. "I have a feeling they're not going to let us out for a while."

"Deal." Embry said, pulling his shirt off.

Layla pulled the rest of the grapes out of her bra and handed them to Embry who gave her his shirt. Layla went around behind a wall of boxes and slid her dress off, pulling his shirt over her. She laid her dress on the plastic chair and walked back over to the chaise and laid down. She tossed and turned for several minutes, unable to find a comfortable position. She tried pulling her legs up into the shirt, trying to keep warm in the cold, damp basement. Embry walked over a few seconds later, having found and old quilt and spread it over Layla. Layla looked up at him, wanting so badly for Embry to join her so she could at least get warm. As if Embry could read her mind, he knelt down and picked Layla and the quilt up, laying down and laying her on his chest, wrapping the blanket around the both of them.

"Your teeth were chattering." Embry said.

Layla didn't care at the moment what his reasoning was. Everything felt right as she laid on him, her ear against his chest, listening to the steady thump-thump-thump of his heart. 'What did my fingers do before they held him? What did my heart do, with its love?' Layla thought, the words of Sylvia Plath repeating over and over in her mind.

"Have you ever read anything by Sylvia Plath?" Layla asked, turning her head to look up at Embry.

"Not really, no." Embry said. "Why?"

"I just wondered. I collect quotes and poems like others collect rocks and stamps and shot glasses." Layla said.

"Can...will you tell me some?" Embry asked.

Layla laid her head back on his chest, closing her eyes. "Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same.". That's from Wuthering Heights. "And then, sometimes when you win, you lose. Other times, when you lose, you win."

"What was that one from?" Embry asked.

"A movie. What Dreams May Come. You can borrow the dvd if you want." Layla said, nodding off. "What did my fingers do before they held him? What did my heart do, with its love?" she whispered.

Embry pulled Layla closer, burying his face in her neck, feeling such a sense of contentment deep within his chest. Layla's cheek was pressed against his chest, her breath steady against his skin as she fell easily, happily to sleep. Embry's wolf, he could feel, was finally calm and silent. His mind wasn't filled with swirling words and thoughts and phrases, none of them happy, none of them good, all attacking and never resting. Embry took advantage of the silence, not wanting to sleep, but stay awake and cherish the serenity.

An hour passed, then two. Layla was sound asleep and Embry was still awake when the basement door cracked open, Leah walking through, shutting the door behind her. She walked down the steps and saw Layla's dress and shoes laying across an old plastic chair and she grinned. 'Finally, my girl got some.' Leah thought. She went around several piles of boxes and saw Embry laying in one of their own lounge chairs with Layla sprawled out on top of him, wearing his shirt.

Embry looked up at Leah, seeing the look of excitement on your face.

'Did you two get it on?' Leah asked, mouthing the words silently.

'No. I have a girlfriend.' Embry said, hating those words.

"What?" Leah asked aloud.

"What huh?" Layla said, eyes opening and looking around. "What?"

"You and him didn't have sex?" Leah asked bluntly.

"No? Were we supposed to?" Layla asked, still half asleep.

Embry sat up, sliding Layla off of him gently and standing up.

"I've told you and Jake both. I've got a girlfriend, and I'm not going to cheat on her, no matter what you all think of her." Embry said, heading for the door.

"Jake! Lock the door!" Leah called out.

"You locked me down here because you thought he'd be desperate enough to sleep with me?" Layla asked, looking hurt.

"He likes you! We all know it! He's just being stupid." Leah said.

"I'm. With. Audrey. I don't want to fuck Layla and we're not going out no matter how many times you try to push us together. Why can't you get that through your thick skull, Leah?" Embry growled.

Layla's chest tightened as she heard those words coming from Embry's mouth. She stood quietly and walked to the chair, grabbing her dress and slipping it back on, laying Embry's shirt in the chair. She held her shoes and quietly walked up the stairs, knocking softly on the door.

"Please, Jake? Let me just...I just want to go home." Layla whispered.

A few seconds later, Jake opened the door and saw the most heartbroken look on Layla's face. He let her out of the basement.

"Why would you do that to me?" Layla asked.

Before he could reply, Layla walked out of the house, heading back to her father's house, Embry's words still ringing loudly in her head. She rubbed her chest, it still feeling tight and uncomfortable. She walked into the house, seeing her father in the kitchen.

"Hey, princess. How was the competition?" Eric asked.

"Didn't go. I'm...I'm just going to go to my room. If anyone stops by, will you tell them I'm just...just really tired?" Layla asked.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked.

"Can I tell you about it later?" Layla asked, her voice breaking. "I just really want to go lay down." she whispered.

"Whoever it is, I'll kick their ass." Eric said. "Go lay down, princess."

Layla nodded and walked to her bedroom, shutting her door. She put her shoes up and took her dress off and hung it up. She slipped her bra and panties off and walked to her dresser, pulling out a pair of leggings and a long sleeved shirt and put them on before going over to her bed and crawling in. She grabbed her phone and saw she had 47 missed calls from Rosalie, Alice, and Edward. She sent Rosalie a short text, telling her something came up and that she was fine, but she didn't feel like dancing.

She opened the browser on her phone, pulling up flight schedules from here to New York, looking at flight schedules.

Leah argued with Embry to the point that Jake had to be a physical barrier between them so Leah wouldn't beat the shit out of him.

"You're being so unbelievably stupid, you jackass!" Leah shouted, trying to push past Jake.

"Takes one to know one." Embry replied, crossing him arms. The demons were back and louder than ever and it made him very, very pissy.

"I will shove my foot so far up your ass-" Leah started.

"I'm not you, I don't get things shoved up my ass." Embry said.

At that, Jake turned around and landed a very solid punch to Embry's nose, breaking it. He doubled over, covering his face.

"Say one more word to her or even about her, I fucking dare you." Jake growled out, itching to phase.

Sam stomped down the stairs after Seth had found him, telling him about the arguing going on. He walked around the boxes, seeing Embry on his knees on the ground, cradling his nose. He looked up and saw Jake breathing hard, Leah's hand on his shoulder.

"What in the hell is going on here? I cannot leave anyone alone for a minute lately!" Sam said, glaring.

"We were trying to show that idiot how perfect he and Layla were together and he just didn't even get it!" Leah said. "Then he starts shooting his mouth off."

"Because I picked my girlfriend over Layla?" Embry grumbled.

"She's a whore." Leah muttered.

"Do I have to repeat what I said earlier?" Embry asked, standing up.

Leah's eyes went wide and she inhaled sharply. "You're calling me a whore now? That's the pot calling the kettle black, Call." she said.

Sam rushed in time to grab Jake by the arms and pull back hard, trying to keep him from pummeling and killing Embry.

"Jake! Forest!" Sam ordered. "Embry, you follow me! You all are killing me."

Leah pulled Jake to the forest where he immediately phased. Leah phased as well, walking up to him and rubbing her face against his neck. Sam walked slowly to let Jake calm down before he and Embry went into the forest.

"Phase. Now." Sam ordered.

Sam waited for Embry to phase, but he didn't. "Are you defying me?!" he growled.

"I'm trying!" Embry yelled. "But I fucking can't! I can't phase!" his voice got higher, sounding panicked. "I can't phase!"

"Fuck." Sam whispered.

...

...

...

Author's Note: Line up, we're all going to smack the sheet out of Embry, okay? Okay. What a buttface. He will get better, though, I promise. Just hold tight. It'll be that much better.


	22. What a lovely title here

Summer finally came and school was dismissed until September and Layla couldn't have been happier. She wanted to book the first flight to New York and, hopefully, stay the entire summer. She didn't know how much more she could take, seeing Embry every day but not being able to be near him without having a panic attack. She had blown through her stash and, with the help of Jay, had found someone reliable to buy from. Layla was walking back to Eric's house instead of driving, loving how warm and clear the skies were. It was going to be Jake's birthday soon, and Leah had enlisted her help to plan his 18th birthday party, trying to cheer her up.

Layla had ordered a cake just for Jake to eat, then three more to feed everyone that Leah had invited. She'd insisted on having the party at Eric's house, as it had a bigger dining room, living room, and kitchen. Leah had convinced Layla to order pizza instead of trying to make enough food for the guys. Leah had bought decorations, ice cream, and a gift for Jake. Layla went overboard in buying gifts for Jake-he'd quickly become one of her best friends and she loved to spoil her friends. What Leah didn't know is that Layla paid for them to take a limo to Seattle and stay at a 4 star hotel for two days and two nights, as a mini vacation for the lovebirds.

Emily had come over to help Leah and Layla decorate, but she couldn't do that much. She was in her third trimester and everywhere she went, her tummy led the way. Layla had convinced Leah to have his party on a Thursday, so they could take off to Seattle right after. It was nearly 6 when Seth got back with the cakes and the pizzas were delivered. Leah had called and told everyone to be there at 6:30 while she went down the road to get Jake, having convinced him that she lost a bet to Layla and they had to spend the night watching sappy movies with her.

When Leah left to get Jake, Layla turned off all the lights and everyone had hid from sight: Sam, Emily, Layla, Quil, Jared, Colin, Seth, and even Paul stuck around. Even Embry had showed up. When Leah pulled Jake in, Emily turned the lights on and everyone had yelled 'Surprise!'. Jake was startled, but very happy.

Layla cranked the music and started handing out pizza, chips, and drinks. They had sang to Jake as he made a wish and blew the candles out. It took Jake nearly an hour to open all the gifts everyone had given to him, except for the surprise trip. Layla waited until the party had dwindled down and all the food was gone.

"This is a present from all of us." Layla said, handing an envelope to Jake.

He grinned and opened the envelope, his eyes going wide. "Are you serious?" he asked, getting excited.

"Yup! The limo is going to meet you all at the entrance to the rez in half an hour, so you two better pack and hurry!" Layla said, loving how happy he and Leah looked.

Jake thanked everybody and pulled Leah excitedly to go grab a couple changes of clothes before heading off to the limo.

Emily volunteered to help clean up, but Layla declined, saying the guys could clean up this once. Layla put Seth, Quil, Jared, Colin, and Embry to work on cleaning everything up, Paul having sulked to his bedroom a while ago.

Embry grabbed his stomach and groaned, running to the kitchen sink in time to throw up.

"Oh, gross!" Seth called out, backing up.

"What happened?" Layla called out from the dining room.

"Embry blew it!" Colin yelled.

Layla frowned and walked in, seeing Embry hunched over the sink, heaving.

"I'm outta here. If I hear someone throw up, I'll start throwing up." Seth said, heading for the door.

"Me, too." Quil said. "Besides, I gotta head to bed. I have to watch Claire tomorrow."

"I think I'm gonna be sick, I gotta go." Colin said, looking disgusted.

"I'm outta here, too. I'm not sticking around for him to throw up on me." Jared said.

"I'm taking Emily home. She doesn't need to catch what he has." Sam said, ushering Emily out of the house.

Layla bit her lip, seeing Embry still leaning over against the sink, gagging. She pulled the hair tie from her wrist and pulled his hair back into a low ponytail so he wouldn't throw up all over it.

"Come on. You need to lay down." Layla said.

She grabbed the mop bucket and held it close to Embry's mouth as she slowly maneuvered him to her bedroom, figuring she'd never be able to get him home.

They barely made it halfway down the hall before Embry started throwing up again. Layla held the bucket nearly his head and looked away. 'Poor guy.' she thought.

Layla finally helped Embry to her bed where she laid him down gently, setting the bucket next to him before running back to the kitchen and getting the empty ice cream bucket, rinsing it out and bringing it to her room. She took the nearly full bucket and rinsed it out, spraying it with disinfectant. She walked back to her room, seeing Embry curled on his side.

She moved to take his shoes off, slipping them under the side of her bed so neither would trip over them. She felt Embry's head and noticed he felt hotter than normal.

"Can you sit up a little bit? You're running and fever and you've nearly soaked through your clothes." Layla said.

Embry tried sitting up and Layla leaned in, pulling his shirt off and fixing his hair so it wouldn't get in his face. She tugged his pants off until he was in his boxers. Layla laid them in her bathroom so she could put them in the washing machine later. She grabbed a wash cloth and soaked it in cold water before bringing it back to her bedroom. She gently wiped the cold, wet cloth over Embry's face and mouth before wiping his neck, trying to lower his fever. She went back to the bathroom to wet the wash cloth again before going over his chest and arms. He groaned before grabbing the bucket, leaning over the side of the bed and Layla, throwing up. Layla frowned, feeling bad for him. She gently rubbed the cold cloth over his back and the back of his neck. Embry stayed laying over her lap, closing his eyes. Layla gently rubbed his back with the cloth before moving it down to his lower legs and feet. Embry moved his head to her lap and Layla took that opportunity to tie his hair back better, so it wouldn't swing over his shoulder when he threw up. She tied it in a high doubled up pony tail to the top of his head, trying to comb it with her fingers.

"Do you want me to call your mom? Or...Audrey?" Layla asked. Oh, she hated saying that last part.

"Mom's out of town. Audrey...won't care." Embry whispered.

"Then you're just going to stay here." Layla said. "Do you want Tylenol or Motrin? It could help your fever."

Embry groaned out a no, breathing hard. Layla gently rubbed his back, feeling his muscles relaxing slowly under her touch. She hated that he felt so bad.

"I'm going to empty this bucket and get a few bottles of water, but I'll be right back, yeah? Let's get you propped up." Layla said.

Embry moved slowly, holding the clean bucket while Layla arranged the pillows so he would be comfortable. She quickly went to rinse the bucket, then to toss his clothes into the washer and turn it on, then returning with a clean bucket and an armful of bottled water. Embry looked over at her as soon as she walked through the door.

"I'm going to change. I love this dress but I can't wear it all night." Layla said, grabbing pajama pants and a t shirt from her dresser, stepping into her bathroom and changing quickly. She walked back over to the bed and went to wipe the sweat from Embry's forehead. She said next to him and Embry leaned over into her lap, seeking comfort.

Layla scooted further into the bed so she wouldn't fall off, pulling the clean bucket closer to arms reach and leaned back on the pillows into a half sitting-half laying position, Embry following her. He rolled onto his side and laid his head on her chest, wrapping the rest of himself around her. He threw up three more times before his stomach finally settled around 4 AM. Layla rubbed his back gently each time, whispering soft, calming words to him. By that time, Layla, too, was exhausted but couldn't fall asleep in case Embry started throwing up again.

Embry had sweat enough to not only soak through her bed sheets, but her pajamas, too. Layla laid still, glad that Embry had finally calmed down enough to fall asleep, his head still on her chest. Sam had sent a text around 8 that morning, asking if Embry had made it home. Layla had texted back, saying that was still at her house, currently not puking and asleep on her. Sam sent back a smiley face.

"Embry? How are you feeling?" Layla whispered, gently rubbing his back.

"Like I got ran over by a truck." Embry muttered.

"Do you want to take a shower?" Layla asked. "I can run you a nice cool shower and it should help with your fever, too."

"I can't move." Embry whined.

Layla moved and helped Embry stand up and helped him walk slowly to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She sat him on the plastic chair while she started a shower, making the water room temperature. She walked back over to Embry and helped him stand back up, pulling his boxers off and helping him to sit down slowly into the water. He leaned against the shower wall, groaning. Layla watched him, seeing that he still felt awful. She decided to pull her clothes off and put the chair back into the shower. She stepped into the shower with Embry, maneuvering him easily to sit down. She grabbed the wash cloth and body wash, washing him gently from his shoulders down, making sure she got under his arms and the backs of his legs.

"Can I wash your hair? You've sweat so much part of it is stiff." Layla said.

"Mhm." Embry said.

Layla tried thinking of a way to wash his hair that didn't involve her sitting on him. Embry blinding reached for her and pulled her into his lap, as if he could hear what she was thinking. She grabbed the moveable shower head and wet his hair. She scrubbed shampoo into his hair and scalp, feeling him shudder when she started on his scalp. She grinned, knowing how great it felt when someone did that to her. She rinsed his hair and rubbed in a leave in conditioner.

"You need to brush your teeth." Layla said, pulling a spare toothbrush and her toothpaste from the edge of the bathtub.

She stood up so he could brush his teeth. She climbed out of the shower and grabbed her towels and setting one on the closed toilet lid for Embry to sit on while she dried him off. When she saw he'd finished brushing, she turned the water off and helped Embry out, moving him to sit on the towel on the toilet. She made him turn his head down so she could wrap a towel around it. She then moved and dried him off with another towel. Embry watched her, seeing how gentle she was being with him, as if he could break. When she had finished drying him off, she pulled out powder.

"I know it's girly, but it'll help where you have sweat so much, so you won't get a rash." Layla explained.

Embry nodded and watched as she pat a fine layer of powder over him. She helped him stand up again and she wrapped a towel around his waist.

"I've got to get your boxers from the dryer and change the bed sheets. But I'm going to sit you in the computer chair. Is that okay?" Layla asked.

"You don't have to." Embry said.

"But I want to." Layla said.

Layla led Embry back to her bedroom after wrapping a towel around herself. She went to her dresser and dropped her towel, changing into a clean pair of pajamas. She went to the bed, pulling the sheets and pillowcases off, taking them to the laundry room. She came back with his boxers and helped him slip them on. She then pulled clean sheets from the drawer and put them on her bed. Layla walked back over to Embry and helped him lay back down in bed.

"Do you want some Gatorade? Or applesauce?" Layla asked, pulling the towel from his head. "Can I braid your hair?"

"Yes, and yes." Embry said. "Anything you want."

Layla smiled and moved to slide in behind him, combing out his long hair and braiding it. When she finished, she slid out of bed and brought two bottles of Gatorade and a bowl of applesauce and a spoon. She held out a spoonful of applesauce to him, then bit her lip.

"You probably want to feed yourself." She said, holding the bowl out to him.

"Do I have to?" Embry asked, looking at her.

Layla shook her head and got another spoonful, feeding him applesauce until the bowl was empty. She then opened a bottle of Gatorade, holding it to his mouth, letting him drink. When he had had enough, he lay back on the bed, closing his eyes.

"I'm going to clean up the bathroom." Layla said.

"Will you stay?" Embry whispered.

"Do you want me to stay?" Layla asked, genuinely wondering.

"Yes. Please?" Embry said.

Layla climbed back into bed beside him, opening her arms. Embry leaned over onto his stomach, pulling her closer and laying his head on her chest, throwing his arm and leg around her. His tensed body relaxed slowly as she started rubbing his back gently.

He was asleep within minutes.

...

...

...

A/N: Mmhmm, we know who's there for him and who isn't. Leave me reviews if you want another chapter tonight!


	23. In Which Layla is the Winner

"Do you know what Plato said in 'Symposium' about love?" Layla asked. "We had to memorize it in drama class a couple years ago, and it's always stuck with me."

"What did he say?" Embry asked, his ear pressed against Layla's chest as she spoke.

"That, according to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate parts, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves. And when one of them meets the other half, the actual half of himself, whether he be a lover of youth or a lover of another sort, the pair are lost in an amazement of love and friendship and intimacy and one will not be out of the others sight, as I may say, even for a moment." Layla said, easily recalling Plato's words. "Love is the name for our pursuit of wholeness, for our desire to be complete."

Embry heard her voice and felt the soft vibration of her voice in her chest, keeping time with her heart rate. At that moment, he felt so relaxed, his stress melting away. He didn't even care that he had been throwing up and miserable just hours before. When his brothers had abandoned him, Layla had stepped up and put him in her bed, cleaning up after him, bathing him, holding him, feeding him. Calming him with her voice, the words she spoke, the rhythm of her heart. A knock sounding at her window startled him out of his thoughts. He heard Layla's heart rate speed up slightly. She leaned over and looked at the window before waving her hand. Her window opened and Sam stuck his head in.

"How's he doing?" Sam asked.

"He's right here." Layla said, moving her blanket, showing Embry still draped over her.

"He looks like a blob of jelly." Sam said. "How you feeling, brother?"

"Mmm. 'm okay.' Embry muttered.

"He hasn't thrown up in about 6 hours, so I think he's over the worst of it." Layla said, finger combing his hair out of his face.

Sam climbed through the window, bringing a paper bag full of food from Emily, setting it on Layla's nightstand.

"I found this outside. I picked it up because I thought maybe one of the others dropped it, but it's yours. It's been ringing every hour and honestly, I don't know how you stand her, man." Sam said, holding up a cell phone. "She's whiny as fuck, dude."

Layla stiffened and Embry felt it, wanting to groan and kick Sam out. "I threw it out there on purpose." he said.

Layla slid from the bed, out of Embry's grasp. "Since you're here, Sam, will you sit with Embry for a bit? I need to shower and change clothes." Layla asked.

"No problem. But if he gets me sick, I'm going to be the next one in this bed." Sam said. He paused for a second, hearing a growl coming from Embry. "What? Dude, I'm not going to be sick around Emily."

Layla grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the bathroom across the hall. She shut the door and turned the water on and hopped in.

"You were getting pretty close to her, don't you think?" Sam asked, looking at Embry who sat up, glaring at him.

"I'm sick." Embry grumbled.

"Layla just said you haven't thrown up in several hours." Sam said. "What are you getting at, exactly?"

"Well, you all left when I started throwing up. Layla brought me here, took care of me, everything." Embry said.

"I know that. I meant now. I come in here and see you're still laying on her, your face nearly between her boobs, like it's the most natural and intimate thing in the world." Sam said. "Meanwhile, your annoying girlfriend has been calling the phone you tossed out."

"She didn't want me going to Jake's party." Embry admitted.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"She knows it was here and that Layla was going to be here." Embry said.

"You know this is killing Layla?" Sam asked. "Literally."

"She's not dying." Embry said, frowning.

"The way you're acting with her." Sam said.

Before Embry could reply, Layla walked in, her wet hair hanging just below her shoulders. She smiled softly at Sam and Embry, going to her clothes racks and flipping through clothes until she could find what she wanted to change into. She grabbed her hair dryer and makeup.

"Hey, Layla, do you love Embry?" Sam asked, looking straight at Embry.

"W-What?" Layla asked, dropping her hair dryer.

"Do you?" Sam asked.

Layla bent to pick up the hair dryer, staring at it in her hands. "In a perfect world, when he's with her, he would be wishing he was with me; when he looked at her, he would be looking at me; when he smiled at her, his smile would be for me; when he thought about someone, he would be thinking about me. In a perfect world, he would realize that she wasn't the one he was supposed to be with and I would still be standing here waiting for him still when he finally knows this. But this isn't a perfect world and people do get hurt, you smile when you feel like crying, you act like you're okay when you're falling apart inside and you let it go. You move on, because there's nothing else you can do." Layla said, finally looking up and over to Embry. "Sometimes I wish I had never met you, because then I could go to sleep at night not knowing there was someone like you out there."

Both Embry and Sam were shocked by Layla's reply, how deep and honest and raw it was. She walked back across the hall to the bathroom, gently shutting the door and turning the hair dryer on, taking a deep, shaky breath and starting the work on drying her hair.

"I think it would be best that we both just go before she gets back." Sam said quietly. "I wasn't expecting her to say that."

Embry felt his inner wolf clawing at his chest, feeling like screaming until his lungs gave out. He let Sam pull him out of her bedroom reluctantly, wanting to stay and wait for her to come out. Sam shook his head and all but forced him out of the house. Embry ran for the forest, phasing as soon as he passed the first tree. Sam ran after him, a little relieved he could still phase. Sam slid his pants off and tied them to his leg and phased, running after him.

Layla finished her hair, deciding to pull it up into a messy bun. She looked at her makeup and decided against it, suddenly not feeling like putting in the effort. She picked her things up and walked back to her bedroom, ready to apologize for what she said to Embry, but he and Sam were both gone. She walked over to her bed, pulling the pillow that Embry had laid on to her face. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. She slung the pillow to the other end of her bedroom. Layla got up, ripping the sheets and pillowcases off her bed, spraying everything down with disinfectant. Tears fell down her cheeks as she piled everything into the washer, to the highest setting, wanting to wash away the smell of him more than anything. She couldn't do this. Not anymore. If you were to ask her why she loved Embry, she couldn't give you an exact reason. All she knew was that it needed to end, before she lost what was left of her sanity.

Layla changed clothes and grabbed her purse and her keys, needing to get out of the house. She slipped her shoes on and walked outside, going to her Escalade and getting in, pulling out of the driveway and out of the reservation. She headed for Port Angeles, wanting to get away from everyone and everything, hoping a little shopping would clear her mind. She pulled into the parking lot of a cluster of her favorite stores and parked, going in. She had walked out of a clothing store when she laid eyes on Audrey, the bleached blonde cow. She turned around and headed for the exit when she heard someone calling after her.

"Hey! You!" Audrey yelled, jogging after her.

Layla, not wanting to even look at her again, kept heading for the door.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Audrey called out, grabbing Layla's arm.

"Unless you want that arm ripped from your body, you better let go of me." Layla said, not in the mood.

Audrey let go of Layla's arm and moved to stand in front of her, crossing her arms. "And where is my boyfriend?" Audrey asked, her tone snotty.

"In whatever barn you left him in." Layla replied, stepping to the side to walk away.

"Then I know he's not in **your** bed." Audrey said.

"Actually, he was." Layla said, stopping and smirking.

"Why? Did you tie him up?" Audrey said, laughing. "That's the only way he'd be there."

"Oh, honey. No. He thought of your vagina and started throwing up. Said something like it was like throwing a hot dog down an empty hallway." Layla replied.

"I've heard all about you from him. Said that you are so desperate to be with him. How. Fucking. Pathetic." Audrey said, laughing.

"Are you sure you didn't just hear the echo coming from your crotch?" Layla said, smirking.

"Oh, you bitch!" Audrey yelled.

"I've been called worse by better people." Layla said.

"He's so stupid for hanging around you and those freaks, anyway." Audrey said.

"Oh, no, freaks? Your vocabulary is both limited in its capacity and proof that public education continues to fail the masses." Layla said.

"Yeah, how would you feel if I kicked your ass?" Audrey threatened.

Layla set her purse and bags down, pulling her earrings off and setting them in her purse. "Probably the same way Embry feels during sex with you. Nothing. At all." she said.

Audrey moved her hand and slapped Layla.

"That's all I needed." Layla said, grinning.

Layla reared back and punched Audrey in the nose, shattering it. Audrey cried out, trying to grab Layla's hair and pull it. Layla ducked, using her arm and hitting the backs of Audrey's knees, taking her legs out from under her. Layla stood over top of her, delivering a swift and hard kick. Layla pulled her up to her knees by her hair.

"Say one more word to me about my family." Layla taunted. "Say one more word about Embry."

Audrey was breathing hard. "He'll never love you. He loves me!" she whispered.

Layla narrowed her eyes and pulled Audrey backwards by her hair, climbing on top of her, wailing away at her with punch after punch. After a few moments, Layla was pulled back by her arms.

"Let me go!" Layla said, trying to jerk away.

"We were called by security. You two ladies are coming with us down to the station." the voice said.

"Jesus." Layla muttered.

"No, Miss. Officer Jordan and Officer Beck." the officer said.

Layla groaned. "At least grab my purse and my bags." she said, looking back at the officers.

Another officer pulled Audrey up just as officer Jordan was securing a pair of handcuffs on Layla's wrists. A fourth officer picked up Layla's bags and purse and followed them out to the police cars parked out front. Layla and Audrey were put into separate cars and driven to the police station.

They arrived fifteen minutes later and put into the juvenile cells. Layla was let out and given one phone call. She figured her dad would be at Billy's, so she dialed his number.

"Black Residence." Billy said, answering the phone.

"Hey, Billy. Is dad there?" Layla asked.

"Layla? Why does the caller ID say Clallam County Police?" Billy asked.

"I might have been arrested. Is dad there?" Layla asked again.

"He went out to the store. What happened?" Billy asked.

"Long story, and they only gave me 3 minutes. Can you or Sam or someone come down here and bail me out?" Layla asked.

"Yeah, we'll be down there as soon as we can. Oh, this is hilarious." Billy said, laughing.

"Absolutely hilarious. Just hurry." Layla said, hanging up.

Billy hung the phone up and rolled out to his porch, yelling for Sam. He figured Sam would want to be there when he went to go get Layla.

Layla sat in the cell, crossing her legs and tapping her foot. They finally gave in to letting her have her purse after checking to make sure she had no sharp objects, drugs, or weapons. Layla pulled out her compact, her cheek pink from where Audrey had slapped her. Layla touched up her makeup and looked at her hair, deciding nothing much could be done about it. She put her earrings back in and looked at her watch, sighing.

Two hours later, Billy and Sam came and stood in front of the cell Layla was in.

"You know, I thought Billy was lying, saying that you were in jail. But I'll be damned." Sam said.

Layla stood and brought her purse up to the bars, pulling out enough cash for the bail and holding it out. "Just bail me out?" she asked.

"Can we get copies of her mugshot?" Billy asked, looking over at the officer behind the desk.

"The one where she didn't flip us off, or the one where she did after we used the flash?" the officer asked, grinning.

"You're supposed to tell someone that you're using flash." Layla called out, smiling softly.

Billy took the cash from Layla and paid her bail. He signed her release as the responsible adult.

"We have the security video. The judge looked at it and decided that, mostly, what you did was self defense because the other girl did strike first." the officer said.

"Can we see it?" Sam asked.

"Technically, no." the officer said. "But, off the record, it was also recorded on several cell phones and was uploaded to the internet."

The officer came over to the cell and unlocked the door, sliding it open and letting Layla out.

"Tell Gladys that she's good. She was the most gentle pat down." Layla said. "And get your wife that body pillow. It can wrap around and she can prop her tummy on it. My...a friend swore by it with her last pregnancy."

"I'll definitely do that. Don't get into anymore fights." the officer said.

"We'll see." Layla said, grinning.

Billy, Sam, and Layla left the station after having gotten Layla's shopping bags. Billy dropped Layla and Sam off at Layla's Escalade.

"Can I drive?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Layla said, tossing the keys to him.

Sam got in the drivers seat while Layla got into the passenger seat. Sam pulled out and started driving back toward La Push.

"So, tell me exactly what started the fight and who won." Sam said.

...

A/N: Oh, snap! Leave me some love!


	24. Chapter 24

"About that bleached blonde cow being a fucking cow and if I didn't win, I at least beat the shit out of her." Layla said. "Can we drop it?"

"No, we can't drop it. What brought the fight on?" Sam asked.

"She was being a bitch." Layla said, looking out the window.

"Was it about Embry?" Sam asked quietly.

"Partly." Layla admitted. "Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam said, glancing over at her, seeing silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Why do the hardest things in life not make a sound?" Layla asked.

"I don't think I understand." Sam said.

"When you drop a glass or a plate to the ground, it makes a loud crashing sound. When a window shatters, a table leg breaks, or when a picture falls off the wall, it makes a noise. But as for your heart, when that breaks, it's completely silent. You would think as it's so important it would make the loudest noise in the whole world, or even have some sort of ceremonious sound like the gong of a symbol or the ringing of a bell. But it's silent and you almost wish there was a noise to distract you from the pain." Layla said.

Sam rolled her words over in his head over and over, trying to find some sort of explanation, a string of words that could give her what she was looking for.

"Because, I think, when something that important happens, the universe knows that no sound could match the ache you feel soul deep. Any noise would immediately become silent in comparison." Sam finally said.

"I hate the new me I've become. I was never like this, you know? So heart sick over some guy that it's made me like this. I let his rejection shape me, and it's the worst shape. Why did I just let him in my heart like that? Why do I keep letting him in when he just keeps running back to her?" Layla asked, looking over at Sam. "I'm done. I'm finally done. It hurts so bad, so deep, and I can't continue like this. I'm done."

"I know we've all pushed you and tried to push him, but it ended up you being pushed all the way." Sam said. "And for that, I'm sorry."

Layla just shrugged and pulled out her phone, scrolling through it. Sam could see, from the corner of his eyes, Layla tapping in numbers.

"Jay?" Layla said a few moments later. "Do you still want to go out?" she asked. "Tonight sounds great, actually. 8 is perfect. I'll see you then. Bye."

"Jay?" Sam asked. "Who's Jay?"

"Bennett. I met him on my first day at school, actually. I just kept saying no when he would ask me out because, stupid me, I thought Embry might actually...just see the light of day and ask me to be his. It's not going to happen. So it's time for another new me. The old me." Layla said. "I'm saying yes to anyone who's asked me out since I got here."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sam asked.

"It's a great idea. Do you want me to just keep pining away after **him** like some lovesick puppy?" Layla asked, looking over at Sam.

"I want to see you happy again. Even if it's not with Embry." Sam said.

Layla scrolled through her phone again, calling another person. She made a date for tomorrow night with a guy named Donovan. Another date the night after with Kaleb. By the time she had finished, she had a date every night for the next two weeks.

"Are you hungry? Because I'm starving." Layla asked.

"I could eat." Sam said.

"Let's stop somewhere then." Layla said. "There's a restaurant. Looks Italian."

Sam pulled off the road and into the parking lot of a small Italian restaurant and walked in with Layla. Together they ate, laughed, told stories, and Layla pulled up the online video of her fight, watching it with Sam over and over.

"Oh, man. You kicked her ass!" Sam said, grinning.

"It felt good, too." Layla said. "We gotta get going. I still need to shower and change before my date tonight."

Layla took the check and paid for her and Sam, telling him it was her treat for coming to get her and help bail her out. They got back out on the road and Layla's phone rang. Layla pulled her phone out and saw it was Leah.

"Hey, sexy!" Layla said, answering the phone.

"You got into a fight?!" Leah screeched into the phone.

"What? Who told you?" Layla asked.

"Told you, Jake!" Leah called out. "Seth sent Jake a link to a video and it's you beating the shit out of Embry's cow!"

"Who sent a link to Seth?" Layla asked, looking over at Sam.

"Jared. So tell me every detail!" Leah said.

"Jared sent it to him, Sam." Layla said. "She was mouthing off. That's it. Wait, how did Jared find it?"

"Not important right now. Are you okay?" Leah asked.

"I'm fine. Billy and Sam bailed me out." Layla said.

"Bailed you out? Of jail?!" Leah yelled.

"Oh. Yeah. They took the video before the judge and he ruled it self defense." Layla said. "I didn't have to wait that long at all, thankfully. I guess they don't have a lot of juvenile cases. Nothing like New York."

"You were arrested?!" Jake said, having taken the phone from Leah. "How much has Sam yelled at you?"

"He hasn't actually yelled at all." Layla said, looking over at Sam. "He's within crotch hitting distance."

"I'm not that stupid." Sam said.

"Did you all have fun in Seattle?" Layla asked. "I'm not going to be an Auntie am I?"

"Layla!" Jake said. "No, you're not going to be an Auntie."

"Good." Layla said. "Will you ask Leah if she'll come over tonight? Around 6?"

Layla heard Jake asking her in the background. "She said she'll be there." Jake said.

Layla thanked him and hung up the phone. "So it's safe to say nearly everyone on the rez has seen it, then?" Layla asked, glancing at Sam.

"Oh, more than likely." Sam replied.

"Oh, well." Layla said.

"We're starting up the nightly bonfires tonight." Sam said. "Are you going?"

"That sounds awesome. Sure!" Layla said.

Sam and Layla drove the rest of the way to the reservation in near silence.

Layla had taken each of her dates to the bonfires held every evening at First Beach. She listened as Sam would tell the stories of their ancestors, how they had the ability to change into a wolf in order to protect their people from enemies. She looked around, seeing how Leah and Jake held each other, then seeing the look of pride and love written all across Emily's face as she watched Sam tell stories. She saw that both Jared and Colin had their girlfriends laying in their arms, looking so serene, so happy. She looked beside her and saw her date for the evening. Raven. She didn't feel anything for him, though. She was determined not to let someone who didn't even like her control how she lived.

Layla watched as Sam pulled out an acoustic guitar, strumming gently, laying his head in Emily's lap, turning his head and kissing her baby bump.

"Cause all of me loves all of you." Sam sang gently.

"Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections." Layla sang along softly with Sam.

"Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you." Sam sang.

"You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning." Layla said, swallowing hard, shaking her head.

Jake stood and pulled Leah to stand with him, wrapping his arms around her, swaying side to side gently. Within seconds, nearly every couple had followed suit, Sam even laying his guitar on the sand and pulling Emily close to him.

"Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace, baby I can see your halo, you know you're my saving grace. You're everything I need and more, and it's written all over your face, baby I can feel your halo, pray it won't fade away." Layla sang softly, the song coming to her as she watched the couples.

"You ready to go?" Raven asked when Layla had gone quiet.

"It's only 10." Layla said.

"We can head back to my place. My parents are out of town." Raven said, grinning.

"Have fun. I'm staying here." Layla said.

"Jack told me you put out." Raven said, narrowing his eyes.

"Jack lied. Jack didn't get any, either." Layla said.

"Frigid bitch." Raven said, standing.

"Suck my dick." Layla muttered.

Sam and Jake had stopped what they were doing, hearing the exchange between Raven and Layla. Layla looked bored and uncaring while Raven looked near livid.

"I took you out and bought your fucking dinner. You owe me." Raven said.

"I'm sorry, it was what, 6 bucks?" Layla asked, standing and pulling a ten out of her pocket. "Keep the change to jack off with."

Raven snatched the money and grabbed Layla's arm. Sam and Jake started walking toward him, both looking pissed off.

"I will rip your arm off and beat your with it if you do not let me go." Layla said, turning and looking at him.

Before Raven could reply, he was ripped away, forced to let go of Layla's arm. He was held nearly six inches off the ground by a very, very angry looking Embry. Layla was too shocked to move. She hadn't seen Embry since he was sick, well over a week ago.

"Who in the fuck told you it was okay to grab a female's arm?" Embry growled out.

"Who...who the hell are you?" Raven asked, struggling to get out of Embry's grasp.

"Death." Embry growled.

"Embry! Let him down." Sam commanded.

Embry visibly struggled before he dropped Raven to the sand. Raven took that opportunity to kick Embry right in the nuts. Layla was overcome with anger at that moment and pulled her sweatshirt off, going over to Raven and kicking him in the back of the knees and wrapping her shirt around her hands and pulling Raven in a choke hold, dragging him backwards.

"You little shit!" Layla yelled, pulling the sleeve tighter.

"Fuck! Layla!" Sam said, going over and grabbing Layla around the waist. "Let the shirt go, you're going to strangle him!"

"Good." Layla whispered.

Jake ran up to them, pulling his pocket knife out and slicing the sleeve of the shirt, breaking it's hold on Raven's neck. "Go!" Jake yelled, shoving Raven.

"Why the fuck did you do that?!" Layla yelled, struggling to get out of Sam's arms. "Let me go!"

"You nearly killed him!" Sam said. "Be still!"

"I will fucking flip you." Layla nearly growled out.

"You won't!" Sam commanded, trying his Alpha double timbre, hoping it would work.

Layla deadweighted, making Sam readjust his hold or be left holding onto Layla by her boobs. When Sam tried to grab her back around the waist, Layla turned and shifted her hips and shoulders, using Sam's own body weight to flip him over her shoulder and into the sand, flat on his back. Layla hopped over him and starting trying to run after Raven, still livid. She felt herself being pushed down into the sand, the breath knocked out of her. Jake had tackled Layla, trying to pin her down in the sand. Jake grabbed her arms and held them to her sides, using his body weight to pin Layla down.

"That was like running in peanut butter." Jake said, out of breath. "What's on your shirt?" he asked, looking at Layla.

"Fuck you, that's what's on my shirt. You're letting him go!" Layla cried out.

"Is...is that...a wolf riding a bicycle?" Jake asked.

"It's Leah's." Layla muttered.

Jake started laughing, turning to look at Leah. Before he could get another word out, he felt a huge weight knock him backwards, off of Layla. A large gray wolf had rammed him, front paws on his chest, growling dangerously. Layla moved and sat up, recognizing the wolf. 'It's the one who protected me when Paul attacked.'

Sam, Jared, and Colin had to rush to surround Jake and Embry, now in wolf form. Sam called for the girls to go home, asking Leah to stay with Emily and Layla until he could get back there.

"I'm not fucking leaving." Layla said, backing away from Leah. "Where did Embry go?"

"You're kinda looking at him." Leah said.

...

...

...

A/N: Eeeee! What a mood, what a mood. Okay, so the next chapter is really, uh, hot and I probably won't be allowed to post it on here. What kind of route do you all want to go so you can read it? I could post it but have to cut out like, over half, because of the content. There are several ways. Leave me a review or a message and let me know. You won't want to miss it, okay? Okay.


	25. Chapter 25

"Leah!" Sam growled.

"She's going to find out sooner or later, Sam." Leah said.

"Find out what?" Layla asked, frowning.

"That wolf that's gonna get his ass kicked by me, personally?" Leah said, glaring at the wolf, "is Embry."

"Oh, ha ha ha." Layla said.

Instead of replying, Leah closed her eyes and phased into her wolf, walking up to Embry who was still on top of Jake. She bared her teeth and snapped at Embry until he finally backed away, going to stand protectively in front of Layla.

"How fucking high am I right now?" Layla asked, not believing what she saw.

"You're not high at all." Sam said, sighing loudly.

Layla looked over at the gray and black spotted wolf beside her. "Embry?" she whispered. The wolf seemed, to Layla, to nod. Layla held her hand up, gently petting the top of his head. "This is wild." Layla muttered. "Can all of you do this?"

"I can, and you know Leah and Embry can. So can Jake, Seth, Colin, Quil, Jared...and Paul." Sam said.

"So the legends are right?" Layla asked.

"Yeah. They are. That's why I keep telling them." Sam said.

Layla nearly jumped when Embry had phased back into his human form, standing completely naked beside of her. Leah phased back too, taking the shirt from Jake who blocked her from Sam's and Embry's sight until she had put it on. Embry pulled the pants from the sand several feet away and slipped them on, walking back to stand next to Layla.

Layla nodded and bit her lip. "Why not." she said, looking from Sam to Jake to Leah and finally to Embry.

"Were you really going to kill him?" Leah asked.

"I don't know what came over me. He kicked Embry right in the nuts and you went down and I just got so pissed off." Layla said.

"Like you did when Audrey called us all freaks?" Jake asked quietly.

"That was uncalled for. You guys are my family." Layla said, frowning. "I'd drag that bitch through broken glass."

"So you really did kick her ass?" Embry asked.

"You haven't seen the video?" Jake asked, grinning. "Layla, can I see your phone?"

Layla sighed and handed her phone over to Jake. "The code is 8181."

Sam, Leah, and Jake had gathered around Embry, to watch his reaction to the video. Layla walked back over to the fire and saw on one of the old logs that had been pulled up. She put her head into her hands, trying to figure out exactly why she had freaked out of Raven. A kick to the nuts shouldn't have irritated her that much. But it did. She laid her head on her arms that were propped on her knees, and closed her eyes.

"Layla? You okay?" Leah asked, coming to sit beside her.

"I don't think going on a dating spree it going to fix it." Layla whispered, looking over at her.

"What do you mean?" Leah asked, frowning.

"I think I need to just move back to New York and move on." Layla said, staring at the sand.

"What? No. You can't go back. We need you here." Leah said.

"So I can keep seeing Embry every day? It is fucking killing me, Leah. I can't keep doing this." Layla whispered. "I can't. I feel like I'm losing it."

Leah looked at her friend who looked on the verge of tears. She stood and pulled Layla towards the ocean.

"No. No, no, no. I don't swim!" Layla said. "Leah!"

"Come on, we're gonna play chicken. I'll get on Jake's shoulders, you get on Sam's." Leah said, trying to cheer her up.

"You have, like, 47 feet on me!" Layla called out.

Leah grinned and charged at Layla, picking her up and putting her over her shoulder, heading for the water. She waded in until she was in up to her thighs, which was up to Layla's waist. She slid her off her shoulder and into the water, Layla nearly jumping out.

"Leah! It's freezing!" Layla called out.

"It's not freezing." Leah said. "If you want to get out, you have to play chicken."

Layla was shivering. "Because you're freakishly hot." she said, her teeth chattering.

"I know I'm hot." Leah said, grinning.

Layla felt herself being picked up again, this time gently. Embry had waded into the water behind Layla, seeing her shivering. To them, the water was just barely cool and felt great. Layla wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to get as close to him as she could, trying to absorb his heat. He carried her out of the ocean and back to the fire to warm her up.

"Was that your plan?" Jake asked, coming up to Leah in the water.

"That's part of what I hoped would happen, yes." Leah admitted. "I know the water would be cold to her. I also hoped Embry would go after her."

"And if she hadn't?" Jake asked.

Leah started heading for the shore. "Then she probably would have called for you or Sam. Probably Sam. You're always on my side." she grinned.

"What side? Inside?" Jake asked, licking his lips. "I like that side. A lot."

Embry had brought Layla close to the fire, grabbing the blanket that had been set out to put food on. Layla had pulled her t shirt and shorts off and laid them on the log to dry. Embry wrapped the thin blanket around her, pulling her close.

"I can't do this." Layla whispered.

"What?" Embry asked.

"This. You. Letting myself start having feelings for you again." Layla said, pulling away. "I can't."

"Layla..." Embry started, but what cut off.

"I've loved you since that night on the beach when I first came here. Then I asked you out and you shot me down. You chose that cow. It felt like every time I started getting over you, you swung back around to me. I can't keep doing that. It hurts." Layla whispered.

"What if I said I wanted you? That I broke up with Audrey." Embry said.

"It's too late. I can't. I'm sorry." Layla said.

Layla wrapped the blanket around herself and stood up, heading for her house. Embry felt a panic rising in his chest. Had he really hurt her that much?

"Yes. You did." Sam said softly, coming to stand next to Embry. "Why did you?" he asked.

"I didn't deserve her. I break everything I love. For so long I had to see you and Emily have this perfect thing and I kept chasing it with every girlfriend thinking that, if I loved her hard enough, she would be my Imprint. In the end, they kept hurting me. Kept leaving. I didn't want it again. So I kept myself away." Embry said.

"And you're just letting her go?" Sam asked.

"You heard her. She said she can't. That...that I hurt her." Embry whispered, his voice breaking. "I tried not to hurt her but I did anyway."

"Then go make it right. Before she leaves." Sam said. "Leah said she wants to move back to New York."

Embry turned a panicked look to Sam. When Sam didn't say anything, Embry took off running, pushing himself to run as fast as he could. By the time he caught up to Layla, she was going up the steps to her door. He grabbed Layla around the waist and pushed her against the side of the house, kissing her desperately. When he felt Layla kissing him back, he wanted to jump and punch the air. He picked her up and she wrapped her arms and legs around him, nearly dropping the blanket in the process. Embry carried her, not wanting to let her down, not wanting to stop touching her and kissing her, and headed for his house. His mother was still out on a cruise with one of the guys she met, so he had the house to himself. He walked into his house, heading for his bedroom. He laid Layla gently on the bed, pulling the blanket away before pulling his shorts off. He pressed his lips back against Layla's loving how eagerly she responded. He climbed into bed next to her, pulling her as close as he could.

"What-" Layla started, but her question was erased when Embry pressed another kiss to her lips.

"I'm yours." Embry said between kisses.

Layla's heart skipped a beat, hearing the words Embry just said. Did he mean for the night or forever? She was afraid to ask, dreading the answer would be just for the night. Embry felt her stiffen slightly.

"You...you don't want me?" Embry asked, his tone full of heartbreak.

"For...for the night?" Layla asked.

"Forever. For as long as you want me. Tonight, a week, a year, for however long I can keep you." Embry said.

Layla's heart felt like it was soaring when she heard his words. She pulled him back to her and kissed him deeply. Embry smiled at her reaction. She pulled back and looked at him.

"How badly did he nail you in the nuts?" Layla asked.

"It hurt like fuck, why?" Embry replied, confused.

"Too badly to be with me?" Layla asked, biting her lip.

Embry felt himself get rock hard at her question. He'd wanted to be inside her the second he saw her go after Raven after he was kicked in the nuts. The way she went to attack Raven turned him on. Instead of replying, Embry shifted his hips until he pushed completely inside her.

"Fuck!" Layla said, losing her breath.

"Did I hurt you?" Embry said, moving to pull out.

"No, no. No, just kind of surprised me. You're huge and I haven't had sex since, well, since we had sex on the beach several months ago." Layla admitted. "Don't you dare pull out."

Embry smiled, thinking he'd been the only one she'd been that intimate with. "So, I ruined you for other guys?" he asked, completely cocky.

"Hmm." Layla said, pretending to think.

Embry raised an eyebrow and pulled out, pushing back in to the hilt. "Yes!" she called out.

"Yes, what?" Embry asked, grinning.

"Don't stop!" Layla cried out. "Move or something!" she whined.

"Not until I get an answer." Embry said.

"Yes, you ruined me for other guys!" Layla nearly cried out. "Move!"

Embry bent his head down and kissed Layla sweetly on the lips before pulling out and thrusting deep inside Layla, feeling her clenching around him. He groaned loudly.

"Did I ruin you for other girls?" Layla asked.

"What other girls?" Embry asked.

"Audrey." Layla said.

"I uh...I couldn't...get it up." Embry muttered. "She wasn't you."

Layla smiled wickedly. "That's the answer I wanted to hear." she said.

Embry quickened his pace, grabbing Layla's hands and holding them both above her head in one of his large hands. The other went between them and found the center of her pleasure.

"Embry!" Layla cried out as his thumb circled her, her back bowing off the bed.

"You like that, baby?" Embry growled out, thrusting in and out of Layla.

Layla cried out, an orgasm slamming into her, clenching and unclenching repeatedly on Embry inside her. Embry hissed in pleasure, trying to hold back his orgasm. It'd been way too long and he was too ready.

"Again!" Embry growled out, doubling his efforts.

Layla's whine of pleasure had him amped up, ready to burst. Embry bent his head to her neck, feeling her breath catch in her chest as he kissed her neck. He moved the hand holding hers to the back of her head, pulling her hair sharply and biting down on her neck, wanting to mark her for everyone to see. Layla cried out in pleasure as another orgasm slammed into her, making her nearly come off the bed. Embry felt how her body was milking his, how her hands went to his back, her nails scoring his skin and she tried to find something to hold onto as pleasure washed over her. Embry let himself go, cumming hard and deep inside Layla, shaking with the waves of pleasure that took him over. Layla held him close, feeling his body as all the stress and sadness left it. She rained kisses over his neck and shoulders, wherever she could reach. Embry finally collapsed on top of her as his orgasm waned. Layla wrapped her arms around him. Embry grabbed hold of her hips and rolled to his back, pulling Layla with him, never breaking contact with her. Layla went to move off of him and he growled, pulling her hips tighter. Layla raised an eyebrow and looked down at him.

"You know your cum is going to eventually get all over you and your bed if we stay like this?" Layla asked.

"Who said I'm pulling out?" Embry said, still holding onto her hips.

"So you're just going to stay inside me?" Layla asked.

"Mmhmm." Embry said.

Layla shrugged and moved to lay on his chest. "Suits me." she said.

...

...

 **A/N: Sooo...how was that? Not too terribly risque, but still hot. It'll get better. Sadly, the story is coming to an end soon. Don't worry, my lovelies! I have ideas for a Sam story AND a Paul story and I'm still mulling over a Seth story. Which one do you all want to read next? Let me know in the comments! Leave me some love!**


	26. I just gave up on chapter titles

Layla and Embry didn't come out of his house until the bonfire the following evening. Layla had insisted that she needed to at least get clean clothes, that she couldn't just wear Embry's shirt around everywhere.

"But you look really good in it." Embry whined. "Plus it's really easy access."

Layla nearly snorted. "Yes, but let's say I'm talking to Leah and I drop my phone. I bend over to pick it up and not only can you see that there's nothing under this, but so will every other guy at the beach." she said. She heard a growl from Embry and decided to keep going. "They'll see how wet I always am...the bruises from your fingertips on my thighs." she said, sighing softly.

Embry growled louder, grabbing Layla and pulling her until she was underneath him. He ripped his shirt from her body, getting hard just looking at how she was squirming with excitement underneath him.

"This," Embry said, sliding two fingers deep inside Layla, pumping them in and out, "is mine. And only mine!"

Layla whined in too sensitive pleasure, grabbing his arm. "Embry-" she whispered.

"Mine." he growled, moving his fingers to tap her g-spot repeatedly. Layla's scream of pure, white hot pleasure was nearly enough to rattle the windows.

"Who does this belong to, baby?" Embry said, stopping his fingers.

Layla's eyes flew open when he stopped moving. "No, no, no, don't stop!" she whined.

"Tell me." Embry said, gently ghosting his thumb over the little bundle of nerves he knew could make her see stars.

"You! Yours! Please?" Layla begged. "All yours. Embry's!"

Embry smiled and pulled his fingers out, thrusting deep inside Layla until he was seated fully. Layla clenched hard on him, an orgasm already shaking her. He pulled her legs up and thrust deeper and harder, feeling her legs shaking in pleasure. He momentarily wondered if he should drag it out, but with the sounds Layla was making, she was as desperate for it as he was. He braced his arms on either side of her head and looked down at her, kissing her passionately.

The bedroom door flew open and a very concerned looking Sam barged in with Emily waddling in behind him. Embry turned to look at whoever had come in and interrupted them. Layla sat up, peeking over Embry's arms.

"Sam? Emily?" Layla said, spotting them. "Can uh...can it wait?"

"I told you, Sam. That wasn't a scream of danger or help." Emily said. "Hey, guys. Sam heard you scream and he insisted on coming over here to check on you two."

Embry lowered until he was covering a very naked Layla with his body, shielding it from the eyes of the Alpha in the room. "Oh, no, that was a very happy scream. Sorry. Not really, though. Embry." she said, Embry trying to cover her up completely, "I'm talking to Emily, you butt."

"You're naked." Embry said.

"So are you. Besides, it's nothing Emily doesn't already have that she's seeing on me." Layla said.

"If you both don't leave, I'm going to start screwing Layla through the mattress...and she can get loud." Embry said, grinning wickedly, looking only at Layla.

"Come on, Sam." Emily said, tugging his hand. "Maybe we can try to rival them in loudness?"

"Emily." Sam said, his tone one of warning. "We talked about that. I can't."

Layla sat up, frowning. "Can't what? Be louder? Or like, sex in general?" she asked.

"That's not our business." Embry said.

"It's my business when it concerns my poor sweet little Emily." Layla said.

Layla grabbed a t shirt from the corner of the bed and slipped in on, climbing out of the bed, leaving Embry pouting.

"Emily. No." Sam said, crossing his arms.

"Whoa. Like...no sex? At all?" Layla asked, looking from Sam to Emily. Emily looked nearly in tears from frustration.

"Oh, girl. Get your shoes on, we're going to fix that." Layla said, looking around the bedroom for her shorts, knowing they had to be dry by now.

"Where are you going?" Embry asked.

"Her hormones are insane right now, and you can tell Sam isn't putting out. For God knows whatever reason." Layla said, glaring at Sam. "So I'm going to take Emily out and show her the wonderful world of battery operated fun."

"What?! No!" Sam said, realizing what she was saying.

"That sounds great, actually. I need something." Emily said, completely ignoring Sam.

Layla linked arms with Emily, helping her down the steps of the porch and waited next to Layla's Escalade while she ran in and got the keys and her purse. She unlocked the doors and helped Emily in. Layla locked the doors when she saw Sam run out.

"I wonder how far you'll get before he rips the door off and nails you." Layla wondered out loud.

"Not soon enough." Emily said.

"How long has it been?" Layla asked.

"Over a month!" Emily whined. "I'm so turned on all the time and it's making me crazy! I have tried just walking in naked in front of him, I've tried sexy lingerie, I tried playing with him until he's so hard and then stopping thinking, oh, he'll just not be able to resist! But he has resisted!" she said, in tears near the end.

"Oh, Em..." Layla said, pulling her for a hug. "We are going to get you several toys."

Sam started banging on the window. "Emily!" he yelled. "Get out!"

Layla cracked the window just enough to let him hear her words. "Hey, yeah, no. You ready to give my girl a little relief?" she asked.

"I can't-" Sam started, but was cut off.

"Wrong answer." Layla said, rolling the window up.

She shifted into drive and took off before Sam could try to get in, speeding to the entrance of the reservation. "I saw a little shop that's like 30 minutes away, it looked like it might have some good stuff." Layla said.

"I've never wanted to be with Sam so bad as I have these last couple of months. First he starts by being really gentle, like I could still get off, but it wasn't like it used to be." Emily said. "Then he just stopped altogether. You know what made me want him even more? When he told me no."

"Aww, Em...you know, we're going to have to make him regret telling you no, right?" Layla said. "I'm taking it as a personal offense. We don't let go of things. We get even. That's the New York way."

Layla soon pulled into the gravel parking lot of the over 18 Unique Gifts shop. She went around and helped Emily get out of the passenger seat and together they walked in.

"You have to be 18 and over to come in." the girl behind the counter said.

Emily pulled out her ID and showed that she was over 18. Layla pulled her wallet out, showing a fifty dollar bill. "I am over 18, too." she said. "Take my ID."

The woman took the fifty. "Looks valid to me." she said.

Layla pulled Emily around the store, showing her different toys, letting her pick out what she wanted. Layla found maternity lingerie and quietly put a skimpy set into the basket as a surprise for Emily. When they had looked at everything, Layla set the basket up on the counter and handed the woman her bank card before Emily could even pull out her wallet.

"I told you, it's my treat." Layla said when Emily tried to protest.

Layla helped Emily back into the Escalade, but into the back seat this time. "Put on what I got you. We're going to torture Sam." Layla said.

Emily pulled her maternity dress off and slipped the lingerie on as Layla pulled out of the parking lot. Layla pulled out of her phone and dialed Embry.

"When are you coming back?" Embry asked as he picked the phone up.

"In a little bit, I promise. But go to my bedroom and get my iPad and then give it to Sam. Not putting out for Emily has to be dealt with." Layla said.

She heard Embry running to her house and going through her room until he found her iPad and turning it on and finding Sam.

"Okay, make sure he looks at the iPad. But you might not want to." Layla said, chuckling. "Emily's going to put on a little show."

"Oh, jeez." Embry said, groaning with laughter. "Sam! Come here and watch this!" he called out.

Layla held the phone to her shoulder. "Em, get out the toys. Sam's gonna see you getting your kicks without it being from him. He'll either get so pissed off that it's not him making you make those sounds or he'll accept that he's lame as hell." she said.

"Okay, he has the iPad." Embry said.

Layla grinned and hung up with Embry before sending a video chat to her iPad. Sam pushed the button to accept, frowning. He saw Layla's face on his screen.

"Hey, Sam! You will so never believe what's going on." Layla said.

"Where's Emily?" Sam asked.

"Oh, she's here." Layla said, smirking.

Layla switched the camera to the back camera and Emily came onto the screen, laying in Layla's backseat in barely there lingerie. "By right or by might, or should I say...by boy or by toy, Emily's going to get her rocks off." Layla said. "Do you want to see hot guys in kilts, Em?"

"Emily..." Sam said softly, watching the screen.

His eyes were glued to the screen when he saw Emily start using the toys on herself, closing her eyes in whatever pleasure she was getting from them.

"Can't believe she has to get her kicks from plastic and batteries. Such a shame." Layla said, just loud enough for the mic on her phone to pick up.

"Emily!" Sam called out, feeling his wolf going crazy inside him.

Hearing Emily have a body rocking orgasm was more than enough to make Sam go crazy. He'd never been so hard, craving Emily so badly. He had read a book about pregnancy that said sex during the third trimester of pregnancy can be bad and harm the baby, so he had refrained, and it was making him go slowly crazy. He hated having to deny Emily. His wolf was incredibly pissed at him.

"Bring her home! Now!" Sam growled out, his Alpha double timbre coming out without him trying.

"You better bring her home, Layla." Embry said. "He's looking a little maniac right now."

Emily was still on the screen, breathing hard. She turned the toy off and looked over at Layla, tears falling from her eyes.

"Layla?" Emily whispered, not able to stop the tears. "Why doesn't Sam want me anymore?"

"You see what you're doing to her? It'd be one thing to say no if you're too tired or hurt. Or if she was hurt. But to just fucking deny her? Knowing she needs you?" Layla said, turning the camera back to her. "She's crying because she thinks you don't want her."

The scream that ripped from Sam's chest was loud enough to make the speakers on Layla's phone to nearly short out. Layla hung up and started driving again, heading back for the rez. She knew what that sound coming from Sam meant, and it wasn't even aimed at her. Layla pulled into the reservation ten minutes later, speeding down the road until she saw Embry trying to contain a wild looking Sam. Sam ran up to the vehicle and nearly pulled the door of it's hinges in an attempt to get to his female. Emily happily wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, letting him carry her out of it and nearly run back to their house. When Layla heard Emily's scream, she knew it was being taken care of.

"You know that was crazy, right?" Embry said, grinning.

"Hey, it accomplished what I hoped it would." Layla said, smiling brightly.

Embry pulled Layla to him, nuzzling her neck and Layla wrapped her arms around him, moving her fingers to his hair and gently scratching his scalp. She chuckled when she felt Embry groan softly and shiver.

"Don't even cut your hair." Layla whispered.

"Mmm, you like it long?" Embry asked, looking over at Layla.

"Long. Hard. All night long." Layla said, sighing softly.

Embry picked Layla up and carried her back to his house at those words, walking in and laying her on the bed, using his body to crowd hers until she was laying on her back. He covered her body with hers, tilting his head so his long hair fell around them, making Layla smile softly. Embry pressed gentle kisses to her lips, her cheeks, her forehead, peppering her with them.

"I'm sorry." Embry whispered, sitting back.

"What? Why? I liked that." Layla said, scooting up to sitting.

Embry moved to sit on the edge of the bed, rubbing his face. Layla sat behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing kisses against his back.

"That I hurt you." Embry said.

"No, those screams were happy screams, I promise." Layla said, confused.

"Not that. I know you liked that." Embry said, turning to face Layla.

"Then why?" Layla said.

"Because I kept pushing you away, rejecting you. I have loved you since I saw you but I've hurt and been hurt and I was determined not to do the same to you. You're my Imprint. I break everything I love." Embry said.

"Embry..." Layla whispered.

"I figured one of the other guys would pick you up and make you happy. My broken ass wouldn't be able to hurt you." Embry said. "It'd kill me to see you happy with them, but if you were happy, then I'd deal with it."

Layla crawled into his lap, cupping his face in her hands. She trace his eyebrows, his cheek bones, his jaw, down to his chest. Embry closed his eyes, leaning into her touch. He yelled in surprise when he felt a smack to his leg.

"What was that for?" Embry asked, his eyes popping open.

"Try some altruistic shit like that again and I'll tie you to bed." Layla said. "How dare you?"

"What?" Embry asked.

"How dare you? You think you can just decide that? You really knew how much I wanted to be with you and you just up and decide, oh, no, just going to let her think I'm blindly rejecting her and make her feel like shit enough that she'll find someone else?" Layla said, scooting away from him. "What made you think I'd want someone else?"

"You did eventually go on dates." Embry muttered.

"I was tired of hurting and being so alone and seeing you with that bleached blonde cow!" Layla said.

"You didn't look too miserable to me. I didn't know." Embry asked.

"You didn't know because you were never around! You...call Leah. Jake. Hell, even ask Sam! Kai knows and he's on the other side of the fucking country! How could you not see?" Layla said, her eyes watering up.

"I didn't-" Embry started.

"You knew. What about when Leah locked us in her basement and you give that huge spiel about not liking me? Does my face just scream 'I'm so happy' all the time?" Layla asked.

Embry tugged at his hair in frustration. "I didn't want to make it worse by screwing up your life." he whispered. "Believe me, my wolf has all but tortured me physically. It got to the point I couldn't phase willingly. Just those couple times when Paul...yeah."

"Good." Layla said.

"Good?" Embry repeated, turning to look at her.

"Yes. Good. I knew I liked your wolf side the best." Layla said.

Embry just grinned, his inner wolf doing a happy dance. He started crawling back up on his bed, looking at Layla. Layla raised an eyebrow.

"Weirdo." she said, smiling. "What are you doing?"

Without replying, Embry leaned over her, his face near hers, and licked her cheek.

"There are much, much better places for that tongue that on my face, wolf boy." she said, smirking. Embry accepted that challenge.

...

...

...

 **A/N:Y'all better tell me who you want the next story to be about! Paul or Sam. Also, I had a question-when are we going to see Bonnie and her little boy toy again? The answer-the next story! Trust me, it'll make sense. Leave me some lovely reviews!**


	27. Chapter 27

Tiffany Call arrived back at her house after having been on a trip for several days. She laid her suitcase on her bed and walked through her house, looking for her son. She knocked on his door, but there was no reply. She decided to open the door and walk in, wanting Embry to wake up to trim the bushes around the house.

"Embry, will you-" Tiffany started, but stopped when she saw Embry wasn't alone. "Embry Alexander Call!"

Layla froze at hearing who had to be Embry's mother using his full name. At that moment, she nearly wished Embry wasn't balls deep inside her. How awkward is it to meet someone's mother when you're riding their son?

"Mom, do you mind?" Embry said, sitting up, pulling Layla to him, still inside her.

"I do mind!" Tiffany said. "You need to tell your little friend to leave!"

"I'm not deaf." Layla muttered, looking over her shoulder at his mother.

"Then you heard me." Tiffany said.

"Yes. Yes I did." Layla said.

"Well?" Tiffany said, crossing her arms.

"Well, unless you want to see what Embry is getting an eye full of right now, then I'll need just a smidge of privacy." Layla said.

Tiffany's eyes went wide and she just stared from Layla to Embry.

"Well, if you insist." Layla said, moving off Embry, handing him his boxers. Layla slid off the bed, completely naked. "You're standing on my shirt." she said.

Tiffany moved after a moment and walked over to the bed where Embry was. Layla picked up her clothes when she saw Tiffany whispering hotly to Embry. She slipped her bra on, seeing Embry roll his eyes.

"Mom, calm down. I'm 17." Embry said.

"You're still a child!" Tiffany yelled.

"16 is the age of adulthood on this reservation." Embry countered. "I love her."

Layla froze and smiled brightly, hearing what Embry just said. Tiffany, however, was not pleased at all at his words.

"I've heard all about her, Embry, you don't love her!" Tiffany said.

"What do you mean you've heard all about her?" Embry asked, narrowing his eyes, standing up.

"Reputation follows you around." Tiffany said.

"Yeah, I found that out in school, thanks." Embry said.

"You little..." Tiffany said, raising her hand, ready to smack Embry. Embry closed his eyes, bracing for it. Layla grabbed Tiffany's raised arm and twisted it around, holding it behind her back, making her go to her knees.

"You're not going to touch him. This whore will attack." Layla said.

Embry opened his eyes, seeing Layla protecting him in only her underwear. Layla finally let his mother's arm go, moving back and standing in front of him, her hands on her hips. Tiffany stood up, rubbing her shoulder. She saw Embry lean down and wrap his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Layla kept her eyes on Tiffany, but brought her hand up and gently caressed the side of his face.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen." Embry said, grinning.

"So your middle name is Alexander?" Layla said, grinning. "I like it. Embry Alexander Call."

"Embry, I want you to trim the bushes around the house today." Tiffany said before turning to leave Embry's bedroom.

"By the way, I'm Layla. I can almost guess what you've heard about me, and it may or may not be true. But as long as I have breath in my body, you won't strike him anymore. With all due respect, of course." Layla said, meaning every word.

"Except for the whole walking in and seeing you on top of my son, I like you." Tiffany said. "Just...I don't want to be a grandmother right now."

"Oh, God, no. 7 year IUD." Layla said, grinning.

Embry groaned and flopped back on the bed. Layla laughed softly and climbed on top of him, laying on his chest, blowing a huge raspberry on his skin. Tiffany quietly left the room, not ready to see Embry like that.

"I probably do need to go home, though. Dad's probably wondering where I am." Layla said, sighing. "You trim the bushes, I'm gonna go home and see Dad, shower, change, all that fun stuff."

"Can't I watch you shower?" Embry whined.

"You've watched me shower. Twice. Technically." Layla said, smirking.

"You were hurt then I was sick. It doesn't count!" Embry said.

"You mean you want to see me get all wet and soapy?" Layla whispered softly, pressing kisses to his chest. "Do you know how many times I thought of you in the shower?"

Embry groaned, holding onto Layla's hips, rubbing against her. "How many?"

Layla sat up and moved off the bed. "A lot. Bye!" she said, heading for the door with her clothes.

"What? No!" Embry said. "I can't walk like this!"

"I know." Layla said, putting her clothes on and heading for the front door. "Bye!"

Layla could hear Embry's half whine, half growl even outside. She wanted to go back in there and finish what they started, but she knew if she did she would not want to leave. She walked to the house, seeing an unfamiliar red car in the driveway.

"Maybe Dad or Paul are finally getting some." Layla muttered to herself.

Layla walked in, heading for her bedroom. She walked by the living room and saw a woman standing over Paul, his face red and his nose bleeding, his arms and feet bound with tape.

"Oh what fresh hell is this?" Layla said, frowning.

"Is this the little mistake, Pauly?" the woman said. Paul groaned. "Pathetic. Must be the Lahote genes."

"Jeez. I thought I was kinky." Layla said, walking into the room. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm Jennifer Lahote. This little mistake's unfortunate mother." Jennifer said. "Are you the little bitch Pauly's called me whining about?"

"Probably." Layla said. "So why is his nose bleeding?"

"He was smart with me." Jennifer said.

"He's smart with everybody. News flash, he's a smartass." Layla said. "Why are you here?"

"Pauly called me and wanted me to tell everyone that you and your whore mother broke up my failed married to Eric." Jennifer said. "I live to please."

"Did you hit him?" Layla asked, her eyes going wide.

"You're not mad that I called your mother a whore?" Jennifer asked, narrowing her eyes.

"If the shoe fits." Layla said.

"I can see why my Pauly tried to end your stupid little ass." Jennifer asked.

"You think my ass is little? I must need to do more squats!" Layla said, her tone thick with sarcasm. "How about you let Paul go and you take your happy ass out of here before your black hole of a vagina swallows you, too?"

Jennifer raised an eyebrow, slinging her arm back, hitting Paul in the nose again, making him bend forward, Layla seeing she had bound his hands and feet.

"You will talk to me with respect!" Jennifer said.

"He may fucking hate me, but he's still my brother, and if you hit him again, I will show you how we dispose of dead bodies in New York." Layla threatened.

Jennifer smiled a cold, evil smile and punched Paul in the throat, making him gasp and pass out. Layla picked up the ashtray behind her and slung it at Jennifer, making her move to dodge it while Layla moved and tackled her to the floor. Layla pulled head back and rammed her forehead against Jennifer's nose, dazing herself a little bit but shattering Jennifer's nose as she had busted Paul's. Jennifer pulled a knife from her waistband and lunged at Layla. Layla jumped off of her, seeing her eye Paul. Layla scrambled to climb over top of him, grabbing Jennifer's hands, trying to keep her from bringing the knife down.

"You were a mistake from the womb!" Jennifer screamed at Paul. "You're the reason I left your worthless father! This little bitch and her whore mother were just icing on the cake!"

Layla heard Paul whimper so softly and it had enraged her more than ever. Layla let go of one hand and used her fingernails to try and dig into Jennifer's eyes. Jennifer screamed loudly and dropped the knife and Layla scrambled to stand up, stomping as hard as she could on Jennifer's hand that was holding the knife. She screamed again and Layla grabbed two handfuls of her hair and started dragging Jennifer across the room, finding the duct tape she used to bind Paul's hands and feet. Layla kicked Jennifer in the stomach, making her lose her breath. She pulled out the duct tape, pulling Jennifer's arms behind her and taping them quickly and tightly. Jennifer started kicking her legs, making it impossible for Layla to tape them. Layla pulled her shirt off, using it to wrap around her hands and wrap around Jennifer's neck and pulling back.

"You either be fucking still or I will strangle you." Layla said, breathless.

With her free hand, she managed to wrap duct tape around Jennifer's ankles before letting the shirt go. Layla sighed in exhaustion but stood up, going over to Paul and using the knife to cut the tape away, grabbing her shirt and holding it gently to his nose. He stared at her and Layla took it to mean he still hated her so she moved away, going back over to Jennifer who was screamed as loud as she could. Layla grabbed the rug under Jennifer and started dragging her out of the house.

"Layla!" Eric called out. "What in the hell?"

"Just taking out the trash." Layla said.

"She attacked me!" Jennifer screamed.

"I did. But only because you started it." Layla said.

"Jennifer?" Eric said, bending over to look at her. "I'm calling the police."

"Paul might want to press charges." Layla said. "She had him bound and busted his nose and everything. He's still under 18 so it's child abuse."

"Just tape her mouth and leave her out here." Eric said, going inside.

Layla grinned and dropped the rug and ran inside, grabbed more tape, and taped Jennifer's mouth shut and called the police while Eric went to check on Paul.

"Layla?" Embry asked, climbing the steps. "I heard screaming and then...is that's Paul's mother?"

"Yup." Layla said.

Within seconds, Leah, Jake, Seth, Sue, Sam, Jared, and Colin came running, hearing the screams as well. Embry moved to stand in front of Layla as she was still only in a bra. Jake pulled his shirt off and offered it to Layla who slipped it on, assuring Embry that if he had a shirt on, she'd take it from him.

"Yes, this is Paul's mother, yes I did duct tape her, no I'm not sorry. She hurt him." Layla said. "Does that catch everyone up? Good."

Layla turned and walked back into the house. Sue walked up to Paul, checking his nose and any other injuries. Embry pulled Layla to him, checking her over for any injuries. Satisfied that she was essentially fine, he bent his head and kissed her deeply.

"We're going to take Paul to the ER and let them set his nose." Eric said. "I called Charlie and he's going to come pick Jennifer up and book her on abuse and endangering and whatever else he can think of. Are you okay, Layla?"

"Nothing that a little EAC can't fix." Layla said.

"What's EAC?" Eric asked.

"Me." Embry said, grinning. Layla nodded.

"Oh...oh, no. I don't want to know." Eric said, leading Paul out to his truck.

"Even after all that shit he did to you, you still protected him? Why?" Leah asked.

"Kai's mother, Mama Jules, had a saying. You do for family, no matter how batshit crazy they are." Layla said.

"She sounds pretty smart." Sam said.

"Yeah. She could probably kick your ass." Layla said, looking over at Sam, grinning. "She has at least 3 inches on you."

"What? Really?" Sam asked, laughing.

"Kai's mother was his father, and his father was his mother. Technically. Before surgery and hormones and everything." Layla said.

Sam's jaw dropped and Layla started laughing.

...

...

...

 **A/N: I have a poll on my page to see which story you want to read next! With the reviews and messages I've gotten here and on mibba, so far, Paul is in the lead! There's still time! Go vote officially! There's one chapter left! Voting ends Saturday and I'll have the first chapter of the next story posted on Monday. Today's been crazy. My little boy tested positive for strep :(**


	28. Chapter 28

Eric had brought Paul home that evening from the hospital. Jennifer had broken his nose, given him various bruises, and told him who knows what. He was already healing from the physical damage, but her words kept swirling around in his head. Layla was in her bedroom, FaceTiming with Kai on her phone while Embry was laying on her bed, relaxed and calm.

"Dad, stop. I want to talk to her." Paul said.

Eric stopped with Paul in her doorway. Embry sat up, his body instantly tensing, ready to jump up and protect Layla.

"I gotta go, Kai. I'll call you back later, yeah?" Layla said.

"You better. I love you, bitch." Kai said.

"Love you." Layla said, turning her phone off.

Embry stood up and walked over to Layla, pulling her into his arms, as close as he could get her. She leaned her head on his arm and looked over at Paul in the doorway. His face was already looking better than it had a few hours ago.

"Are you okay?" Layla asked, feeling Embry trying to tug her behind him.

"Yeah. I'll be okay. Thanks...for what you did." Paul said, looking down. "Why did you do it, though? I've done nothing but hurt you." he asked.

"The same reason I'd do it for Kai or Jake or Leah or anyone here...we're family, even if we are batshit crazy." Layla said.

"What about me?" Embry asked, grinning.

"I'd kill a bitch over you." Layla replied, looking up at him. "I nearly did."

"Twice." Embry said.

"And to think, you kept choosing that cow over me." Layla said. "I think I'm still upset at you for that." she added, moving away.

"What? No." Embry said, trying to pull Layla back to him.

"Yes. I think I gave in a little too quickly. Yeah, way too quickly." Layla said, winking at Paul and Eric, letting them know she was playing. "You know, I have a date scheduled for tonight, actually. Patrick. I better start getting ready!"

"Tough luck, man. Looks like you're outta here." Paul said, going along with Layla.

Layla grinned, seeing Embry going from looking a little panicked to downright possessive. He bent slightly and picked Layla up, wrapping his muscular arms around her and lifting until she was eye level with him.

"Can Patrick do that?" Embry asked. "Can he make you scream until you pass out?" he growled.

"I think that's our cue to leave, Paul." Eric said, going on down the hallway with his son.

"Hmm, we'll find out tonight, I'm sure." Layla said, trying to keep a straight face.

Embry growled even louder, tightening his hold on Layla. His wolf demanded that they go out and find this Patrick and remove him from the picture. He wasn't about to give Layla up without a fight.

"You know I'm kidding, right?" Layla asked, seeing the murderous look in Embry's eyes.

"Can I still go kill him?" Embry asked.

"I made him up, but yeah, sure." Layla said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Now you know how I felt whenever I saw you with that cow, or heard about you two..."

"I still think I was more tortured than you were." Embry said.

"It was your own fault. I offered you all this, but no. Nope." Layla said, sighing. "When I think about all the times I had to get myself off..."

"Tell me?" Embry said, grinning. "In explicit detail. I might have to take my shorts off."

"Not a chance." Layla laughed. "Maybe if I tie your hands to the bed, I will."

"I'm not sure if that's kinky or cruel." Embry said, pouting.

"Both." Layla said. "Definitely both. See, after I tied you up, I'd describe it all in such wonderful, amazing detail...and then start touching myself. The only thing you could do it watch. No touching, no sex, nothing else."

Embry actually whimpered at her words, imagining it. He'd snap her headboard into pieces within seconds and pull it behind him to get to her.

"Embry?" Layla asked, smirking.

"Yeah?" he replied, his voice gravelly.

"I'm not sure what you're thinking of, but keep thinking of it." Layla said.

"Why?" Embry asked.

"Because you're hard as a rock and I like it." Layla said.

"Fuck, I love you." Embry said. "I'm keeping you."

"Damn right you are, brother." Jake said, standing beside Leah in the doorway. "We came to check on Paul, but here we have our own private show."

"Get it on!" Leah said, whistling. "Let's see some ass!"

"Mine or Embry's?" Layla asked, leaning her head backwards.

"I've seen Embry's." Leah said, sounding bored. "Jake's is better. So yours."

"Ooo, but Embry's is really nice. I don't blame you. Not everyone has this bubble butt." Layla said. "We could go shower together and lock the door." Layla suggested. "You could see this TnA."

"What? No!" Embry said. "Mine!"

"I'd break down the door to watch that." Jake said.

Layla laughed, sliding out of Embry's arms, pulling Leah to the bathroom and shutting the door, locking it.

"Oh, yeah! Show me them titties, baby!" Leah called out, trying not to laugh.

Embry and Jake made a mad dash for the door, banging hard on it.

"Let me in! I wanna see!" Jake called out.

"Oh, fuck, right there, Leah! Harder!" Layla yelled, adding in a moan. "Shit, you're better than Embry at that!"

The door splintered apart, showing a very worked up Embry and an equally horny Jake, both breathing hard. When they saw both girls nearly laying in the floor laughing, they stopped, realizing they'd been tricked.

"You two aren't going at it?" Jake asked, sounding disappointed.

Layla shrugged and looked over at Leah, pulling her face towards her and kissing her. She felt Leah being pulled away from her, seeing Jake having her over his shoulder and running out of the house. She giggled until Embry walked up to her, whispering.

"That was pretty hot, but those lips are mine from now on." Embry said, pulling Layla into a deep, passionate kiss.

"I can deal with that. So, you love me, huh?" Layla asked.

"We both do." Embry said. "Me and my wolf." he added, tapping his chest.

"Yeah? Your wolf form is pretty gorgeous." Layla said. "I think I'll keep you both."

"You couldn't get rid of us if you tried. We'd follow you to the ends of the Earth and beyond." Embry said.

"Give me a 30 minute head start and let's test that...unless you're not up for a chase." Layla said, grinning.

"Start running, little red. The big bad wolf is coming!" Embry said, watching Layla take off.

Jake walked up to stand beside Embry, looking thoroughly sated, his hair standing every which way. Embry could definitely smell the bonding scent that was unique to Leah all over him.

"You know Layla's phone was ringing up a storm? I heard it so I grabbed it on my way out here." Jake said, holding up the pink iPhone. "She's got 13 missed calls. And 12 voicemails." Jake said.

"From Kai?" Embry asked, looking over at the other male.

"No...dude...from her mother." Jake said. "I listened to one. Her mom is coming. Here. Well, Seattle, but that's really close to here. Said she's bringing her husband, that Stefan dude that pissed Layla off so much. And they've adopted a girl they're bringing here for Layla to meet. They've rented a ballroom up in Seattle and said Layla has to be there."

"Layla will be pissed off." Embry said.

"Should we tell her or just delete everything?" Jake asked.

"If I do that, she'll be pissed at me. I just got her, I'm not going to make her mad and freeze me out." Embry said. "We'll deal with it. She can't be that bad."

 _Oh, how wrong he is._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 **A/N: That's the end of this story, awww! But don't worry, they'll be back soon! So as of this morning, the votes are: 2 Sam, 3 Paul, 1 Seth. I'm kinda tempted to do a double imprint story that features either Sam and Paul or Sam and Seth. It's kinda really exciting! Mmmm, two gorgeous amazing wolves for one female...oh, yes. I'll take that to go please. So, how was the story? Go vote on the poll on my page. I'm going to add the double options, too! Leave me some love!**

 ** _A/N:_**


End file.
